Finding Solace
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Harry returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts with a new condition. Draco returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts with a new mission. Both must face their inner demons and in the process clash inevitably. Harry/Draco. Set during 'Half Blood Prince'.
1. Attack

Harry sat on the train staring morosely at his hands; he flinched as the sliding door to his compartment hissed open and stopped with a resounding crack. Hermione bustled in her arms full of heavy tomes. Harry blinked up at her owlishly before going back to staring at his hands. The bibliophile frowned at the fact Harry had the train's moth eaten curtains drawn. She wrenched them open, the bright light bursting in; Hedwig twittered in annoyance and Harry gave a low moan of pain and closed his eyes. Hermione was taken back at how thin and pale Harry looked.

"Harry?"

He was usually so happy and full of life, ready as always to return to Hogwarts. But… The raven had changed, she could see it in his eyes, which strangely enough, looked greener than normal; she could see it in how he moved and his expressions. She knew it was Sirius, she knew it had to partially have been about him. Harry was hurting, the only relative he had come to love, had been cruelly snatched away from him. She hated that Lestrange woman, fiercely thinking of how she would kill the bitch herself, the bushy haired teen sat down across from her friend. Harry looked up, his reply was delayed. His eyes were watering slightly from the pain of the light entering his retina. His eyes weren't just greener, they glowed.

"Yeah?"

"Ron is coming; he's a bit occupied… Prefect work… He had to sort out a spot of violence between some Slytherin and Hufflepuff second years."

Harry grunted in response, Hermione frowned. This would not do. As she was about to open her mouth, the door slid open and Ron came in holding a woebegone handkerchief to his bloodied nose and split lip. Hermione noticed that her raven haired friend had sat up and was immediately alert- like a hunting beagle pricking its ears. Mumbling something about second years and dangerous hexes, Ron slipped into a seat next to Harry, who curiously flinched and seemed to be restraining himself. Ron then turned and his eyes widened, moving the cloth away from his nose he exclaimed:

"Bloody hell mate! What happened to your neck?"

Hermione saw it and the green eyed teen unfortunately wasn't fast enough. Harry snarled and his pale, slightly wasted looking hand flew to his neck to cover; what Hermione knew to be bandages. Ron was still staring and Harry had now edged away from Ron, the bloody kerchief sitting in the middle of the seat.

"N-nothing!"

Harry was edgy, he sounded like a cornered animal, snappish, skittish and definitely lost. Ron inched forwards, intending to prod some more about it, cursed as his nose decided to spurt a new wave of blood. Hermione dropped her pile of heavy books and in the confusion could not find her wand. She stifled a cry as her excellent mind put the pieces together. She was horrified.

As Ron reached forwards for the bloodied hankie, Harry intercepted him halfway with lightning speed and had the redhead pinned against the train carriage window. She pressed herself into the corner of the compartment, hoping that creature wouldn't see her. She was no match for something like this. Not even stupefy would work when it was this riled. Hermione was paralysed with fear as she watched Ron's expression contort from curiosity, annoyance and worry to pure terror.

Harry lent in breathing heavily, his eyes, bright green, flicking back and forth between Ron's petrified face to Hermiones' equally appalled. Harry gently lapped at the blood staining Ron's chin- Ron's pupils had contracted- as he soundlessly pleaded for help; Harry gripped his best friend by his shoulders and forced his mouth, no- lips and teeth on to Ron's- The redhead struggled and let out an audible gasp as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. When the raven pulled back his lips were smeared with blood- like a cheap lipstick. He let out a low snarling, guttural noise, wrenched Ron's head to one side, exposing his neck and Hermione's own cry was lost as Ron's shrill, panicked screams rang in her ears. She watched white faced as the thing that was Harry dropped Ron's body and turned to her- quickly, like a lion who didn't want to share. She kept very still. Harry… Wasn't Harry.

He was a monster. With scarlet blood dripping down his front; his bright green eyes wild with an animalistic stare and his lips drawn back in a snarl. Hermione felt faint, felt her world slipping away and everything going black. As she succumbed to the faint, she glimpsed his teeth- they were mockingly smiling, the pointed fangs taunting her.

_BANG!_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to find himself in chains. What. The. <em>HELL!<em> He struggled to sit up and found that he was in fact chained to a bed in the Hospital Wing. Cursing Harry was shocked to see screens up round another bed a few mattresses down. He was even more so when he recognised the blaze of bright red hair. What had happened? He shuddered, feeling dreadfully weak. Groping round for his glasses the raven located them and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall swam into view. He groaned, loudly.

This caught their attention; McGonagall was looking at him with slight alarm and a great deal of sympathy. But she was wary. Dumbledore was highly troubled; he appeared to be deep in thought. Snape however was emotionless as ever, but Harry swore he caught a glimpse of… pity?

"This is why we should've let someone OTHER than that USELESS Mundungus Fletcher to watch over him during the summer!"

McGonagall was arguing, her teeth clenched as she hissed quiet profanity, Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"It was not in my predictions that Tom would have… those kinds of folk. As allies."

"But to have targeted the boy specifically! He's… That's inhumane!"

Snape drew up a stool for the Gryffindor head to sit down; she did so hurriedly her hands clutched over her heart, her face chalk white.

"The Dark Lord is not known for kindness, mercy or humanity."

Snape swept over to Harry, and knelt at his bedside. The boy-who-lived shuddered as Snape's cold black eyes swiftly analysed his form. He flinched as Snape took his wrist- as if taking a pulse. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched, apprehensively.

"Nil."

Snape's calm low voice announced and Harry blinked. Nil? What? McGonagall buried her face in her hands and harry strongly suspected she was crying. Dumbledore however smiled sadly down at Harry.

"Professor… Could you… Please mind telling me what has recently just happened?"

Dumbledore sat on the edge of the hospital cot and gently ruffled the unruly jet black hair. Harry then moved a chained hand to his neck and Dumbledore sighed- it was a sad sigh, quiet and full of pain.

"It's… It's about what happened in Little Whingeing isn't it Sir?"

Snape had turned away now and was gazing out over the grounds, at the Whomping Willow. Dumbledore took off his half moon spectacles and began to polish them on his rich plum robes. His brilliant blue eyes surveyed Harry intelligently.

"Yes. Yes it is Harry."

"I…I attacked Ron didn't I?"

"…Yes. You almost had Ms. Granger too, but an unlikely opponent and ally stepped up and faced you."

Snape's mouth was twisted into a small bemused smile as Dumbledore continued. Not waiting for Harry's next question, the silver haired man answered for him.

"Who was that opponent and ally? He came in the form of Draco Malfoy. He put up a very gallant fight,"

Harry was sure his jaw was travelling all the way down to the dungeons by now and with a wry smile Dumbledore stood and moved aside. Harry for the second time that night was shocked; there behind the screens next to Ron was the unmistakeable platinum blonde of Malfoy.

"Wh-What did I do… to him?"

"After Malfoy managed to get both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger out of harm's way, he attempted to subdue you. But you made short work of him. You nearly strangled him to death."

Snape's piercing gaze was not helpful to Harry at the moment, the words ringing in his ears as Snape finished- he had tried to kill a fellow student… Harry had never dreamed of ever killing someone, even if that someone was Malfoy.

He felt sick.

He was, violently.


	2. Reveal

For the next few days of the new term Hermione was alone, Harry and Ron were still in the Hospital Wing and… then there were the rumours. No one was allowed to see the two and strangely enough she had heard Draco Malfoy was also in the wing. She thought carefully about the train ride as she stowed away both timetables for her bedridden friends- mentally noting that she would give them to them later.

There had been a deafening bang. But otherwise she had been out of it- the potent magic Harry had possessed had suffocated her and caused her to black out. Hermione assumed it had been Malfoy. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Draco Malfoy coming to fight Harry off of her and Ron? Absurd. She paused.

Or maybe not so absurd. It was in Malfoy's shrewd, ferrety nature to come skulking round to make some misery. But this time he had a change of heart. Stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth she made her way up to the infirmary, the whispers of 'what happened to Potter and Weasley' following her out of the Great Hall.

When she reached the big double doors of the ward she was met by Madam Pomfrey who surprisingly allowed her in.

"Dumbledore has told me that you would come. It is… quite upsetting… My dear, I'm so sorry…"

The matron turned away and blew her nose noisily on a dainty kerchief that she pulled out of her sleeve cuff. Gently setting down her satchel on an empty bed, Hermione cautiously approached Harry who appeared to be in a deep sleep. He looked terrible; he was nothing more than skin and bones. Her heart went out to the poor teen. He had so many problems already in life that he never even wanted.

Now he had this.

Turning away she peered round the screens to see Ron mumbling and drooling lightly in his sleep. She smiled, that meant the redhead was recovering just fantastically. She let her gaze drop on Malfoy. He looked a right state.

His neck was swathed in brown stained bandages which emitted a terrible smell of some ointment. His normally pale complexion was ashen and he was wearing no shirt, his chest heaving as if he couldn't breathe properly. Hermione could hear each breath rattling and wheezing past his throat and into his chest, painfully. There was a low moan and she turned in time to see Harry stirring, the chains ensnaring him clinking musically.

"Her..Hermione?"

She nodded, he squinted at her and then put on his glasses, adjusting the frames Harry waved her over. Hermione put on what she hoped was a cheerful smile.

"Wow! Madam Pomfrey NEVER lets in visitors!"

Hermione managed a genuine but weak smile at that statement. Here was the old Harry, the old Harry they all knew and loved. But his eyes still glowed that unnerving shade of acid green. The raven beamed up at her but then his face fell at the sound of Draco coughing harshly. Hermione instantly realised her own smile had faded.

"… Sorry."

They both blurted out, Harry with a high strained note of guilt and Hermione with a tinge of fear. They looked at each other and Harry fiddled with his sheets absentmindedly.

"Don't be Harry. It's… It's not your fault that… That it happened."

Harry shrugged, he looked so lost and Hermione wondered why all the bad stuff in the world hung round, over, inside and near Harry as if he were a source of energy for them. Harry picked at a loose feather from the many pillows supporting him.

"It was my fault. I got really pissed and… Ran away from the Dursley's… They… They insulted Sirius."

Hermione's heart went out to the poor teen sitting in front of her. He just desperately wanted to fit in and now… Because of his stupid relatives, he was ever more an outcast.

"I got caught. They laughed at me. They captured me and… She bit me."

"Who… bit you?"

Hermione ventured to ask, she watched as Harry fisted the bed linen his pale hands twitching uncontrollably. He let out a sound somewhat akin to a sob of fury and a snarl of rage. Hermione knew and her hatred flared up twice as strong and Harry knew she knew. But he said it anyway, the six syllable, two worded name falling from his lips like ice splintering- ear-splitting and harsh. His eyes blazed poison.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, it appears that the boy was bitten by none other than The Dark Lord's best Lieutenant."<p>

Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow in surprise. He had not predicted this either. Snape began pacing, his dark brows drawn in a furrowed grimace of deep thought.

"Ms. Lestrange?"

"Yes. It appears the vampires he has in league have 'infected' his followers. I assume Ms. Lestrange was very enthusiastic to become one of the…"

Snape wrinkled his nose in what only could be called disgust.

"To become one of the living dead? Am I correct Severus? But dear me… For it to have been Ms Lestrange…"

"Headmaster. This would mean Potter is one of them as well. How does the Dark lord intend to kill the boy now seeing as he is… Already dead…"

Snape whispered the last statement, Dumbledore stroked Fawkes quietly and his half moon spectacles glinted in morning sun.

"Severus, you do remember my previous assumptions about Harry yes?"

"I do."

"Then I believe that Harry is actually not one of them."

"Dumbledore. He has no pulse. Look at the boy, he's wasting away! He cannot cope with the changes and the confusion this is causing him mentally and physically! It is bad enough that it was Bellatrix who bit him! First his Godfather, and now she is mocking him- she is telling him he is WEAK! The Dark Lord has decided to make the boy suffer till he dies of either a stake to the heart or starvation!"

Snape ended his passionate tirade with a heavy sigh. Dumbledore however regarded the Potions Master with a level of high amusement. Snape pushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes and stared at Dumbledore who was now chuckling very heartily indeed.

"My my Severus. After all these years~ And you never told me!"

"Told you what?"

Snape snapped back, he was irritated because the greatest wizard of their generation was laughing at the fact their only hope for peace was now a vampire.

"Don't be coy Severus!"

"I'm afraid I do not understand your… joke at this current moment in time."

Snape regarded his companion with quiet accusation; Dumbledore wiped his streaming eyes on the sleeve of his robes, giggled and sat up straighter to look the ex-death eater in the eyes, his expression now very solemn.

"Don't tell me you've come to care for the boy Severus."

Dumbledore said his voice low and quite serious, Snape spluttered indignantly, exclaiming no. He did not care anymore for the boy at all.

"But Severus don't you see? Harry cannot possibly be one of them."

Snape opened his mouth to renew his previous argument but promptly shut up after seeing the look on the silver haired wizards face. He nodded.

"I see you understand now."

"Potter will be…half?"

"A half breed? Yes, and no because he has magic so strong and dark already within him… Something dark cannot taint what is already dark."

Snape finally understood, one hundred percent and a small smile twitched at his pale lips. This was why Dumbledore was a genius. He was brilliant and this was why Tom Riddle feared him. Snape then knew his work would be cut out for him this year. He inclined his head lightly to show that the conversation was over.

"And Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Watch over Draco. He's very lost, guide him, protect him and allow him to make his own choices."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Draco snapped awake, his dreams were haunted now, he had slept the whole day- it was nine thirty seven at night. He was haunted by blazing green eyes. Feeling a chill shiver up his spine he turned his head to come face to face with those very eyes. The blonde did not scream, but he froze. His throat already too damaged to emit any kind of noise. The eyes blinked in the darkness. Flicker. Flicker. Clink. Draco saw the severed chains glinting broken at the owner of the green eyes wrists.<p>

Draco was well aware of the fact that he was powerless and helpless; he cowered as the owner of the eyes, hand reach out. He was surprised by the gentle caress that stroked his cheek. He recoiled, cringing as one of the broken chain links swung gently and brushed his chin.

"I'm sorry."

Draco felt himself raising an eyebrow instinctively. So… Potter was back to… being Potter- valiant and selflessly Gryffindor-ish. He quietly sighed, letting out the breath he'd unknowingly held. This was ridiculous- this wasn't Potter's fault- he just happened to have the shittiest luck in the world. But those thoughts did not stop the increasing fear that was slowly clawing up Draco's insides- Potter had escaped the chains binding him. Without the use of any magic- he had escaped by what seemed brute strength.

"Get away from me!"

"Wait! Please! Draco!"

The Slytherin froze; Potter had NEVER called him by his first name before. He quit his useless, weak attempts for freedom and turned back to those terrible eyes before shuddering. Harry sensing his revulsion turned his piercing gaze to the mattress of the hospital cot.

"Draco, I only wanted to apologise and, to thank you for saving my friends… From me."

Draco sat there muted, he watched those eyes flicker as Harry blinked, they were so guilty, those eyes were so guilty.

"Disgusting…"

Draco heard himself mutter, the green blaze snapped up to his face, widened in surprise. Draco bit his lip and fiddled with his night shirt.

"You have filthy eyes Potter."

Draco closed his own silver grey and willed the nausea rising away. He heard Harry shift.

"Why did you do it?"

"What? Save Granger and Weasel?"

"Yes."

"I am not heartless."

"Oh."

They stayed in what could be called amiable silence for a short moment, Harry had turned his dreadful gaze to look out over the grounds- moonlight slitted through the curtains and Draco mildly wondered why the Slytherin common room couldn't have a view like this.

"Surely there must've been some reason to why you saved them."

"Look Potter, I did it because they needed help. I did it because I don't leave people to die at the hands of a monster!"

Draco instantly regretted his outburst as Harry's ghastly eyes locked onto his own grey once more, too many times that night. He wanted to scream, he could feel the raven searching his thoughts. He couldn't scream, but he so desperately wanted to. He was scared now.

"You… You think I'm a monster?"

"Yes Harry. I do… You're scaring me now… Do you think you could just… leave now?"

Harry felt as if his chilled skin had frozen further as Draco's words washed over him, but a little flame kindled at his centre. Draco had said his name. Draco had said his name. But Draco was scared of him. Harry backed away in defeat. The ruined chains hung from his depressed form pathetically.

"Sorry."

Draco looked away and just as he pulled the screen back to cover his cot, Draco whispered:

"No. I'm sorry."

Harry sat on his own cot his mind whirling with the strange images of the vulnerable, frightened Draco. It was strange, he was usually so cocky and so… vicious. That passion, that pride and that bravery… Was gone.

Harry turned to the mirror on the bed cabinet next to him. He gave a quiet gasp. Nothing.

Nothing.

He had no reflection except for the pair of bright green eyes scorching toxic inferno back at him.

Harry looked up through the curtains at the moon and then felt pain as he never had before; it raked razor slices through him, every nerve and every cell of him writhed in agony. He heard screaming. It was loud, unearthly, terrible and he then realised, it was himself.

He was screaming.


	3. I am not a Murderer

Harry shivered inwardly; he was under a full body bind curse save his neck and head, in Dumbledore's office. He had been removed from the wing because he was being disruptive. Ron and Draco had snapped awake the moment Harry had started screaming. Ron had been dreadfully worried but at the same time paralysed with fear- for he couldn't forget what his best friend had done last time he tried to help. Harry remembered with mild curiosity that Draco had actually stepped forwards slightly shielding Ron from view, protecting the other pureblood as Harry snarled and tore at himself.

Madam Pomfrey had hit him with a well placed sleeping charm and Harry had awoken in Dumbledore's office under the rigid curse. Said man was watching him complacently from across his large mahogany desk, his long clever fingers steepled in thought.

"Professor?"

"If you are wondering about casualties, there were none. Relax Harry. But goodness, you did quite a number on yourself."

Harry looked down at himself to see numerous ragged cuts and slashes across his arms and legs- but they did not bleed; they shone in the candlelight, the raw skin underneath looking pale and lifeless; a crude discharge a lot like plasma leaked out. He winced and Dumbledore's electric blue eyes twinkled at him. There was a small cough and Harry turned his neck as best as he could to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Remus! Hello, I am so sorry to have awoken you at this… unearthly hour, please do take a seat!"

Dumbledore said jovially waved his hand a plush armchair appeared; Lupin gave a small weak smile and sat down. Harry could see the sad pity in Lupin's eyes. But for once it wasn't unwelcome. Harry knew that out of all the people he knew, Lupin would understand him the most. This was why the werewolf was here.

"I've summoned you ton- well this morning actually Lupin because… Harry's condition is strange and rather advanced. I believe an explanation is in order if you will."

Lupin cleared his throat and moved the chair so Harry wouldn't have to crane his neck awkwardly to see him.

"Harry, as terrible as your new… condition may seem, it is not the end of the world. It's all about harnessing and controlling yourself. I as a young werewolf found it incredibly difficult to control myself even when it wasn't the full moon. But Sirius and James were my lifesavers- my best friends helped me. They became Animagi. I know you are familiar with that story, but what I am trying to tell you is that, your friends are your source of strength."

Harry shook his head bitterly. No way.

"Ron doesn't want anything to do with me. Hermione is so frightened…"

"No Harry, you are wrong. Ron is extremely worried for you; he forgives you for that wasn't your fault. Hermione knows better than to leave you alone. However both are very… wary about what you can do."

"But how can they help me? It's not like they can become vampires too just to help me feel better!"

Lupin sighed patiently and addressed Harry once more. Dumbledore sat quietly his eyes closed, a pleasant smile drifting onto his old kindly features.

"I repeat myself Harry. Your friends are your greatest source of strength. But becoming a vampire is a lot like becoming a werewolf. However the vampire's instincts and strengths waxes and wanes with the moon- unlike the werewolf which only occurs at the full moon. But the process is painful."

"Lupin, am I dead?"

If Lupin was affected by this blunt statement he did not show it. Harry watched him and the young werewolf picked at a fraying thread on his robes.

"No."

"But aren't vampires-"

"You are a special case Harry."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, the silver haired wizard smiled over his interlaced fingers at him.

"You are not one of the un-dead. Because you have been in contact with such dark magic before- Avada Kedavra. This kind of dark magic is weaker and therefore cannot fully consume you."

"What Dumbledore is trying to say Harry is- you are a vampire, but you are also still human. Meaning you will experience the natural changes such as- physical, mental and magical enhancements. Your physical strength will increase tenfold mainly because of the magic in your blood enhances the muscle mass. You will also feel desperately hungry at certain times- but not for food."

Lupin gave Harry a warning look. Harry tilted his head to one side waiting for the young sandy haired wizard to continue.

"This urge is the animalistic lust for blood. You will have to be careful. Tonight you have experienced your first change- there will be many more, but you have experienced what I believe to be physical enhancement. Look in this mirror."

Lupin pulled out his wand and a long tall mirror melted out of the wall to stand directly in front of the raven haired teen. Dumbledore had gone back to his quiet little world of meditation. Harry gave Lupin a frown. What was he playing at- vampires don't have reflections- he couldn't see his reflection, only his eyes. He shuddered, he hated his eyes. They were so… evil. However the scarred teen looked away and gasped.

"W-why! How can I see myself? Just an hour ago… I could only see my eyes!"

Lupin gave a wry smile as he too walked up behind Harry's chair to look into the mirror.

"You are not a normal vampire. You are… a half breed. As for only seeing your eyes before, I assume it was because the changes were beginning to occur. So do not be surprised if it happens again. Look you are bleeding now compared to the discharge from five minutes ago."

"Do not despair Harry. Once this is under your control, you will have a reflection once more. I have to admit when you don't have a reflection you do start to miss it. I remember the time in Moscow when the mirror in my hotel refused to show me my reflection for two weeks mainly because I said it was dirty. But think about it! You would be the first ever 'vampire' to have a reflection!"

Dumbledore sounded highly amused, Harry rolled eyes, having a reflection was the least of his worries; the last thing he wanted was for Rita Skeeter to pick up on that juicy little piece of information. He could already see the stupid headlines on the Prophet: THE BOY WHO LIVED IS REVEALED TO BE A HALF BREED! Or something irrationally idiotic like that. He could also almost hear the discrimination being thrown at him.

Harry turned his head back to the mirror and studied the slight changes that had occurred. As far as he was concerned not much had changed, except his new eyes, they seemed to flash and glow. He also noticed his skin looked clearer and his teeth a little whiter, he glimpsed the fangs. But that was all.

"Lupin, what will I look like when this over?"

The werewolf shrugged as he looked at the raven.

"Who knows, all I can say is your changes will last for around 4 months instead of 7 months; after those 4 months your transformation will be complete and hopefully by then you will have the beast under your control. But I can safely guess that because you are just half, your outward appearance will not change by much."

"But you may want to look out Harry. The entire female population of Hogwarts might be very interested in you after those first 4 months."

Harry blinked in confusion and scowled as Lupin broke out into laughter and Dumbledore chuckled heartily, his silver hair shimmering in the candle light. Lupin had politely held his hand over his mouth to stop his giggles.

"You do know how vampires catch their prey?"

Harry looked appalled and Lupin and Dumbledore broke out into a new succession of stuttered giggles. Harry grimaced.

"You mean… I'll give off pheromones?"

"Naturally, it's how they attract their prey. By making themselves seem unconsciously irresistible."

"This isn't funny!"

Harry seethed and Lupin and Dumbledore apologised profusely, but their eyes still shone with mirth at the idea that Harry Potter would become a drop dead gorgeous item of lust that just dripped sex appeal. It was hugely entertaining to the two mainly because Harry was one of the least sexual and perverted people they had ever met- the 16 year old raven teen was very modest about the subject and would get very flustered around it. Harry grumbled lightly, perverted old men.

"But yes. Just so you know. Now you will be experiencing the physical changes every single day, the mental aspect will be part of the moon's lunar cycle- you must watch the cycles carefully, for when the moon is in its strongest forms, you will be at your most dangerous, mentally of course. The magical enhancements… Well I'm sure you will find that out very soon."

Dumbledore said calmly, Lupin cleared his throat once more.

"During these 4 months, you will feel many emotions; you must learn to control them- meditation or practicing occulmency is perfect for this. I advise you for the first few weeks that you must leave the class whenever blood is spilt- for example, potions, herbology and care of magical creatures. We do not want another Ron."

Harry winced and Lupin's stern expression softened at that and he continued in a more gentle tone from his previous crisp and business like. Dumbledore smiled placidly and reassured the green eyed teen that all staff would be notified of this new exception and of his condition.

"I have already talked to the whole school of this matter- they are aware, do not worry they know not of what you are, save a select few. Mr Weasley and Ms. Granger are more than happy to help you through this Harry. I think you'll find when you return to them tomorrow, that Ms. Granger will have piles of information on vampires to help you with."

Harry felt a relieved smile creep up onto his face as the body bind curse was lifted from him. Lupin gently eased him out of the chair, ready to lead him back to the Hospital Wing.

"You may find Harry that during the times when you are at your pinnacle of strength, that you will feel lost and lonely. Be careful."

Harry turned away but then remembered something and looked back over his shoulder at the silvery haired wizard.

"Sir?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Um… Will I have violent reactions to stuff like the light, garlic and holy wat-"

Harry was nearly knocked over by the gale of laughter that erupted from both Lupin and Dumbledore, Harry felt better already as he grinned patiently, waiting. Lupin was the first to stop and he cuffed the teen over the head affectionately. Harry tapped his foot.

"Well, the garlic, I think you will find you may steer clear of foods with them as an ingredient- think of it like an allergy. Going outside into daylight or light in general- Pure vampires if they have fed well then they can go out as long as it takes for them to need to prey again which could be days- if not then light will affect them terribly. You on the other hand are half so I strongly suspect that light will not do much, maybe a strong headache if it's a bright sunny day. As for the holy items- that is just superstition. The stake to the heart however… Well that would kill anyone wouldn't it?"

Lupin gave Harry a burgeoning smile, Harry almost could have cried with joy. Maybe he could learn to live with his new self. With that Dumbledore smiled encouragingly and extinguished the candles with a sweeping wave of his hand and Harry allowed Lupin to take him away, the soft golden red glow of Fawkes's feathers were the only source of light left as they descended the moving staircase.

* * *

><p>Draco pointedly ignored his fellow Slytherins at the breakfast table the next day; he ignored their questions and their prying eyes. He didn't need any more suffocating experiences physical or mental. He shifted his robes so no one could see his bandaged and bruised neck. He spied Potter flanked as usual by Granger who had her nose in a book and a rather pale looking Weasley but nonetheless, a happy trio. The rest of the Gryffindors were all rather exuberant as they greeted the boy-who-lived and the redhead. Their welcomes ringing through the hall, he watched as Potter smiled gently, just his lips not his teeth showing, and sat down, carefully avoiding the blood pudding that sailed past, courtesy of Finnegan. Who decided that a food fight was in order for the return of their 'Golden boy'.<p>

Secretly Draco was relieved that they were all alright. The platinum blonde paused. What? He was not concerned in any way for them. He shivered, his right hand clamping instinctively over his left wrist. He had work to do anyway this year, it was a big job he couldn't afford to botch up. No use in getting worked up over Potter and his problems.

The mark itched. He would have to act soon. Draco looked up at the teacher's tables and watched Dumbledore engage Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn in cheerful morning banter. Draco swallowed thickly. He allowed his gaze to slide down the table where he met Snape's cold gaze directly at him. Draco swallowed again, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. He blinked and looked down.

Why…

The Unbreakable Vow, his mother had sworn to Snape… And he likewise…

He had to… he had but… if he didn't he'd… they would all die. Draco clenched his teeth. It was so early in the year. He had a WHOLE year to work it out. The young Slytherin prince warred mentally, he had been chosen, and it was an honour. But it didn't feel like an honour to him.

It felt like murder, he clenched his hands into fists as Dumbledore helped himself to another serving of sausages.

It sounded like murder; Draco took a deep breath, hoping to clear the buzzing noise of breakfast chit chat in his ears.

It smelt like murder, he averted his eyes from the glistening goblets and platters of food.

It looked like murder; Draco watched as the Headmaster prodded Snape good humouredly and offered him a jam tart.

It tasted like murder, the blonde tried to ignore the sour taste in his throat.

It was murder.

It would be murder.

Draco grimaced and pushed away his plate. He wasn't hungry anymore.

'I'm not a murderer.'

He thought furiously, he gasped as the mark on his inner left wrist burned hotly, angrily as the thought passed through his head. Recovering from the initial pain Draco stood and swept out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Draco leave the hall; he looked frightened; gripping his left wrist like it was his lifeline. He turned back to Ron and Hermione. Ron was busy shovelling porridge into his mouth with practiced ease as Hermione had a book propped open against the milk jug; her practiced gaze sweeping page after page for information that could help them with Harry.<p>

"Did you see him?"

"Thee wu?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose as Ron spattered porridge, tapping him irritably with her wand she turned to Harry. Ron wiped his mouth on the sleeve over his robes.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah. He was clutching his wrist. I bet you anything he's one of them. That he's a death eater."

Hermione looked scandalised and Ron dropped his spoon.

"Harry, I know you don't like him but really!"

"Hermione look at his family. It makes sense that he's one of them now!"

Ron said as he grabbed the pumpkin juice off of a first year. Harry rubbed at his scar; it had hurt when he had seen Malfoy holding his wrist. Harry however had never seen the blonde so scared. This was interesting. And Harry knew it had nothing to do with him nearly killing the Slytherin.

"I think Harry's right. Bet he feels really good about it."

Ron declared and then stuffed a large chocolate éclair into his mouth. Hermione grimaced as Ron chewed mightily, his cheeks bulging slightly. Sighing Harry looked down at his hands, they didn't look so pale anymore, but… He looked back up at the high table where Dumbledore was inspecting a tomato- but he didn't feel hungry. Excusing himself with the reason that he forgot something in the dorms, Harry swung his bag up onto his shoulder and hurried out.

Ron looked at Hermione, his cheeks still stuffed like a squirrels'. She raised an eyebrow and Ron swallowed.

"Wonder what's gotten into him? Ooh! Danish pastries!"

Hermione sighed and shut her book and passed the redhead the pastries. She looked out to the entrance where Harry had just left. She had a shrewd feeling that Harry was up to no good.

* * *

><p>Draco rounded the corner, the mark burning on his skin more painfully. He could tell that the Dark Lord had heard him, his thoughts and now he was not happy. Draco shivered. It was a bright sunny day, but standing in the pool of sunlight streaming through the windows. Draco felt nothing but cold.<p>

He never signed up for this. Never. Draco knew deep down he would have to try in order to live. It was selfish… But… Draco smiled grimly.

He pulled out a grimy looking package from his pocket, seeing the charmed necklace he had bought from Borgin and Burkes, he sighed. Not now.

He carefully stowed it back into his cloak, making sure none of his skin touched it.

Maybe never he thought hopefully, but flinched as another slice of pain gripped his wrist. Biting his lower lip the Slytherin resigned.

Soon.

But not now. There were footsteps and Draco turned to meet whom he knew had come.


	4. Attraction

Harry watched Draco turn; he had been gazing out of the window, his silvery blonde hair shone like molten gold. Harry stopped a few paces away from the pureblood.

"Yes?"

Harry was taken aback by the lack of malice and sneer in the other male's tone. It was almost polite, friendly even. Harry cleared his throat.

"About scaring you…"

Malfoy's trademark drop dead sexy smirk reappeared onto his cold sharp, pretty features. Harry frowned slightly, since when had Malfoy been 'drop dead sexy'? Shrugging the idea off Harry readdressed the blonde who scoffed lightly.

"Potter, all is forgiven. Do you honestly think I would be frightened over something as trivial as you?"

"Back to last name basis are we?"

"Well we were never on the first name basis to start with. Last night was only to get your attention."

Malfoy replied simply and began to turn on his heel to stride off to the dungeons. Harry lunged forwards and grasped the blonde by his left wrist. Draco paled further and attempted to snatch himself away, but he winced as the grip tightened. When had Potter gotten so bloody strong? Those awful eyes were staring directly at him again.

"I know what you are Draco."

Draco met Harry's gaze with defiant fire. His silver eyes challenged the raven.

"I'm a what now Potter?"

A delicate and elegant pale eyebrow was raised enquiringly, but the steely eyes maintained their dare. Harry pulled the blonde closer to whisper into the older teen's ear. The raven's free hand slid up Draco's robe sleeve a fraction, slowly, exposing the edge of the dark tattoo. The pureblood bit his lip, that gesture was way too… Flirtatious.

"A death eater."

Draco's eyes widened a fraction. Bloody hell, the Gryffindor twat was sharp. The hand encircling his left wrist went tighter still. Draco suppressed a shiver as the raven bespectacled teen lent even closer, almost pressing flush up against the Slytherin. Oh hell.

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

Harry all but purred and Draco knew he was blushing. Where the fuck did Potter go? Who the fuck was this! Potter would never be as so bold to do something like this! He craned his neck up to look into the Gryffindor's face, and saw the bloody cheeky arsewipe was smirking down at him. There was a strange predatory glint in those gruesome verdant eyes. They were beautiful eyes, but disgustingly bone chillingly so. They sucked you in and Draco couldn't help but feel attracted. Another bolt of heat lanced through his arm and whatever spell Potter seemed to have cast on him broke.

Wrenching his arm away, Draco took a couple steps back, Harry smiled placidly at him, lips, teeth and all and that was enough. Draco ran for it.

Fangs.

He saw those fucking godamn fangs.

His stomach did a nasty lurch as he rounded a corner, Draco didn't know what Potter wanted, or why the Chosen One wasn't immediately contacting Dumbledore; about him being a death eater. The platinum blonde sat down heavily on a window sill. The chill was back.

But it wasn't because Voldemort knew he wasn't being cooperative.

It was because Harry fucking Potter the boy who lived, the Chosen One, the Golden Boy, had fangs.

Then it hit Draco like a ton of bricks. He should've known. Dumbledore had told the school Harry had a special condition- and that they were forbidden to ask him or pursue the issue- but he had not disclosed any major details.

Harry Potter was a vampire. Harry James bloody Potter was a blasted vampire.

Draco felt faint; he had tried to take on a fucking vampire. His hand snuck up to his bandaged throat. He had assumed Potter was a werewolf or something equally vicious.

No. No. NO!

Draco wanted to scream. Vampires were amongst the foulest of creatures to walk the wizarding world. Now that Potter was one…

Draco swallowed as he felt bile rising to his throat.

* * *

><p>Harry blinked; he had just caught up to Malfoy… But now the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Dazed the raven shook his messy hair out of his eyes. He peered, squinting at the place where the Slytherin had been, hoping that he would reappear.<p>

Scratching his head Harry recalled something tugging viciously at his mind and then he had blanked out. Harry staggered as he realised what had happened. The vampire in him had taken over for a short period of time. Whipping out his wand Harry cast a multitude of spells.

"Prior Incantato."

Harry sighed with relief as he cast the final spell and the ghost of the Levi Corpus he had used on Ron earlier that morning appeared. Nothing bad had happened and as far has he was concerned, Malfoy had given him the slip. Pocketing his wand Harry walked away.

Luckily for Draco who had been just round the corner had heard the Gryffindor thinking aloud smiled briefly.

So only the darker side of Potter knew he was a Death Eater. But, he felt his expression darken; the Gryffindor would guess it anyway. Sighing, Draco swiftly made his way back to the Slytherin common rooms.

* * *

><p>It was Transfiguration that morning and they were supposed to be turning butterflies into jewelled brooches. Unfortunately for Harry his large turquoise and black spotted butterfly kept fluttering away. Ron had killed his by accident and was now cupping a flaming red one in his hands that McGonagall had just given him. It stubbornly refused to move, or transfigure.<p>

"Oh for goodness sake you stupid insect! Victus Gemma! Victus Gemma!"

Ron cursed as his second butterfly keeled over and died from his repeated stabbing motions from his wand. Harry summoned his bug back once more as it attempted a frantic bid for freedom. It seemed to know that its fellows were being unintentionally killed.

"Accio butterfly!"

Harry watched with quiet amusement as the poor thing zoomed back to his outstretched hand. Hermione naturally had a selection of beautiful gold, silver and black brooches each inlaid with multiple precious gems. They glittered triumphantly at the two boys. Harry, who had finally pinned his butterfly gently with a finger, prodded it with his wand. To his amazement the butterfly transformed into a delicate silvery black butterfly brooch with sparkling sky blue aquamarines for colour. Ron dropped his dead insect and wand in shock. Hermione was impressed.

"I never knew you could do non verbal spells Harry!"

Harry was bewildered and Hermione's eyes narrowed as she realised and understood what her scarred friend was thinking. Ron was now with renewed vigour prodding his dead butterflies, hoping to transfigure them silently. The bushy haired brunette sighed and she turned to Ron.

"Victus Gemma Ron, and it's not a STAB, it's a gentle poke from your wand. Here let me show you."

Harry mindlessly tuned out of the gentle banter between the two as he recalled Draco's earlier panic. Harry then remembered accusing the blonde as a death eater. There was a flash and a disruptive bang. McGonagall blustered over to Seamus and Neville, whom both together were a nightmare duo. Harry saw red. Seamus was bleeding slightly from his little explosion.

He abruptly stood. The head of Gryffindor nodded curtly at him and Harry left the class quickly. His hand clamped firmly over his nose, willing away the seductive calling of blood.

* * *

><p>The day had been exhausting for Draco and he was looking forward to dinner and bed. However it was not so and he yelped as he was shoved into an empty classroom. Not bad Potter. He thought mildly as the raven stepped out of the shadows.<p>

"Hello Potter, what brings you to shove me into an empty classroom?"

No sooner than the words had left the ice blonde's mouth he froze. This was not Potter. This was the monster inside Potter. Draco felt his blood drop in temperature. He licked his lips nervously as the creature advanced slowly, his step panther light and his gaze piercing and voracious. Draco backed away and watched the curious change happen. The creature stopped as if having a mental war, Potter looked confused now. Hugely different from the confident expression he had previously worn on his handsome face.

Oh Merlin's baggy Y-fronts. He did not just think that the stupid Gryffindor was handsome. Draco nearly cursed himself for thinking such thoughts.

The creature was back, seemingly having won the mental war. Draco pulled out his wand, holding it out in front of him like a sword. Green sparks flitted from the tip as the blonde's fear increased. Potter moved with quiet authority and Draco instantly hated whoever had bitten the raven. The Slytherin prince found himself pressed up against the blackboard. The raven's face was merely inches from his own.

Draco quailed but then his proud anger rose within and Draco snarled, his slender pale hand quick as lightning. He watched with satisfaction as Harry's head turned with the force of the blow, the crack of the purebloods slap echoed. Harry looked utterly bewildered and Draco found the expression rather endearing on the prat's face.

"Oh shit."

"Yes Potter I agree. Explain why you nearly decided to… manhandle me?"

The raven's mouth opened and closed in a remarkable imitation of a beached fish. Harry found his tongue.

"I-I!..."

Harry flushed bright red as he realised just how close he was to his supposed mortal enemy and rival. Stepping away his head bowed Harry watched his feet carefully.

"I didn't mean to!"

"I'm sure you didn't."

Draco responded smoothly, he mentally berated himself for losing his composure, not that he could blame himself, and the fucking creature did try to strangle him last time. But a Malfoy he reminded himself doesn't go quietly without a fight. A bloody good fight too. He smirked, the slap still stinging his hand pleasantly.

"I'm dangerous."

"I'm sorry was that a failed attempt at a pick up line Potter?"

"No you pillock!"

Draco almost cried with mirth at the twisted grimace of embarrassed fury on Harry's face. Oh dear Merlin the other wizard was just so naïve! Harry looked back down at his shoes as if the dirty peeling trainers were the most interesting thing in the world. He looked devastated.

"I'm a monster Draco. What do I do?"

Oh hell must've frozen over by now if Potter was asking HIM Draco of all people for help. No Voldemort must've joined the Weird Sisters and had taken up playing the freaking Tuba in the Queen's royal marching band, if Potter was acting like this now. But then all traces of humour vanished from the blonde as he saw really just how upset the raven was.

It wasn't fair. Not even Saint Potter deserved this. Draco's right hand went instinctively to clutch the Dark Mark on his inner left wrist.

It really wasn't fair. For the both of them…

Harry looked at him, his emerald blazing stare frantically pleading, soundlessly. Draco shook his head and left the raven standing alone in the empty classroom.


	5. Unfortunate

Harry heard the soft click of the classroom door closing. He crouched down his shoulders shaking; he had come just a second away from potentially harming Malfoy again. He didn't know what was with the beast. It would pursue the Slytherin prince, and him only. Harry had an inkling nagging thought that it was because Draco had shown such a raw display of pure nerve, that it was intrigued. It was intrigued by Draco Malfoy, who had stood up to it and not backed down, twice.

But it was only a matter of time Harry knew the creature would snap and morbidly harm the snooty pureblood or even worse, kill him. Harry yanked at his messy hair in frustration. The raven recalled a few days and heard Lupin's voice in his mind:

'Meditation and Occulmency helps calm the new side of you and it lets you better understand it. By the end of these 4 months your transformation will be complete and hopefully by then you will have fused as one or at least live together in amiable company.'

Harry calmed his wild heart rate and his racing thoughts. He sat cross legged on the cold stone floor and closed his eyes. That vicious tugging was pulling at his mind again. Harry took a deep breath and asked:

'_What do you want?'_

There was a pause in the tugging. Harry smiled slightly and tried again. He got an answer. His stomach rumbled. Harry chuckled sadly.

"Well sorry. No can do I'm afraid."

The tugging was persistent, Harry gripped his knees tightly.

"No! You know we can't."

His stomach gave an angry gurgle. Harry looked hopelessly down at his abdomen.

"Then tell me, where would we find a healthy blood supply that involves no violence? Hm?"

His growling stomach seemed to have no answer to this and Harry feeling smug that he had won over the vampire in him this time stood. He checked his watch and yelped. He was late for dinner! Hopefully dessert was still being served!

Harry hurried out of the classroom, hoping Ron or Hermione had thought to save him some treacle tart.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed and Harry was pleased to note that he had been managing to keep the vampire under his control, in fact it was as if the beast was his own personal mental pet at times. But it was growing ever more restless. It was hungry and Harry was being extra careful now, he would find himself dangerously attracted to other people's necks. Especially the long slender pale neck of one Draco- Harry pinched himself on the arm hard, to prevent his fantasy and sighed. Winter was closing in fast and soon everyone would be wearing scarves much to his relief.<p>

Lately Harry had heard that recently he had become rather popular with the witches of Hogwarts; and he had no clue to why, they would whisper and giggle and blush whenever he looked at them. When he woke up and put on his rather unflattering round spectacles Harry decided to look for what they saw in him. He frowned at the image staring back at him. He knew that he was supposed to change physically but he really didn't see much difference. He took off his glasses and tried again. Nothing. He put them on again; it seemed that out of all the changes, his eyesight was not one of them.

Ron stirred next to him and saw his best friend peering into the bedside mirror as if his life depended on it.

"Oi mate, what's wrong? There's nothing wrong with you. Scar hurting? Awkward pimple on your nose?"

Harry smiled, shook his head at the redhead and sighed with relief ok so nothing had changed. But Ron wasn't finished he continued and Harry felt a bolt of unease race up his spine at the Cheshire smile on his best friends face.

"Well nothing wrong with except the fact you suddenly shot up in the looks department."

Harry balked. What! He whipped round to face Ron who was busy choosing a pair of socks that weren't maroon. Ron finally settled for a pair of navy and green striped, he looked at the boy who lived as he pulled them on. Wiggling his toes Ron intelligently said:

"What?"

"Um… Ron I'm not different am I?"

"Well sure you are! You a lot hotter than I remember mate, that's for sure!"

Ron gave him a saucy wink and then fell back onto his bed laughing as Harry blushed furiously. Wiping the tears from his eyes Ron grinned cheerily at Harry who quickly averted his eyes at the sight of the pale puncture scars on the lanky teen's neck.

"Dumbledore did say it would happen eh?"

Harry sighed, this was no exactly the reaction he had hoped, but he was glad Ron was positive and supportive about his changes and his condition. He was also glad Ron wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"But I don't look any different."

"Yes you bloody well do you stupid git. Come here."

Harry obliged and sat on the edge of his bed and Ron conjured up a small hand mirror, Harry shoved the ginger male jokingly who had started making obscene kissing faces at the mirror.

"Okay so tell me what's different Ron."

Ron sobered and gave Harry the mirror.

"Well for starters your eyes, do you know how the girls just 'SWOON' when you look at them? They say the spasms that wrack their bodies are incredible!"

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at his friend, that sounded like a female orgasm from what the fellow Gryffindor had described, Ron gave him a 'no joke I'm actually serious' look back and then cheekily mimed an exaggerated faint. Harry rolled said eyes and really he did have to admit they had changed quite a bit. But they frightened him sometimes- definitely at night, because they glowed- a bit like cats eyes.

"Your skin is frankly according to Lavender, AMAZING. Your hair is actually glossier than it's ever been and I don't think it's because you changed your shampoo mate or the fact you've actually tried showering properly. Also an unnamed source tells me you have a really nice arse. Especially when you are wearing those Muggle jeans; you know, when you take off your robes on a hot day."

Harry really did shove Ron this time and the Weasley tumbled off the bed laughing, as Harry claimed still spluttering indignantly that he actually DID shower properly thank you very much and that his arse was none of anyone's business except his own. This awoke Seamus, Dean and Neville respectively. The other boys grumbled that their lie in had been disrupted but they got up anyway. Ron quickly charmed the mirror away and grinned at Harry.

"Just for once listen and watch today Harry. You'll see."

With that the redhead gave him an enigmatic smile and strolled off to take a shower himself, Harry noticed the silly teen was still wearing his socks. Harry then spent the remainder of the morning cursing his prat of a best friend every bad name under the sun.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Potter strode into the hall, he watched as many heads turned and a quiet rather excited muttering spread. He could tell and see definitely what they were all talking about.<p>

Potter had changed; he moved with practiced grace, his stance was solid but yet fluid and sensual. His usual expression of mild happiness or blank contentment had been replaced by a vaguely… Draco didn't know the word for it- Potter just looked sharper. His posture overall was razorblade straight, his skin seemed to have cleared up from those awkward outbreaks of teenaged acne. His hair was healthy looking and his lips seemed fuller and his teeth neater. Draco found himself ogling in a most unattractive manner before he caught himself.

Lesson number one, Malfoys do NOT ogle.

"Oh Draco~ Looks like Potter could give you a run for your money."

A fourth year Slytherin girl smirked as she leant across the table to get a better look at Harry, he gave her a disdainful look. Not intimidated she snorted and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You are soo cold and dark and beautiful Draco but right now Potter is just simply GORGEOUS!"

Draco gave a quiet snort into his goblet, ignoring the girl. He then realised he was once again gazing across to the Gryffindor table at said 'gorgeous' Potter. Quickly glancing round to see if anyone had noticed him openly staring that the Golden boy; Draco realised with a jolt that he had Potions with Potter first thing. Shit.

And Harry Potter was definitely NOT gorgeous.

* * *

><p>It was official. Draco hated his life. Slughorn had decided today in Potions that he and Harry pair up. Draco tried to ignore the teen as he carefully skinned the boomslang for its skin. Harry also seemed happy enough to ignore him as he methodically cut up Tentacula vines and Elderflower roots. They were supposed to brewing a crazy potion with a strange name- definitely foreign- that would cause the drinker to sprout antlers.<p>

Why the hell one would wish to sprout antlers or even create a potion with such desired effects, Draco had no fucking clue. He grabbed the pestle and mortar from Granger who was opposite; she was paired up with Longbottom. He sneered at the other boy who cowered slightly. Draco found the dried thistlecloud leaves under their bench, vaguely wondering how they got down there and began to grind them to a fine dust; he then added the chippings off of a unicorn's horn.

Draco then picked up his own silver knife and set about shredding newts liver as Harry added the powder he had prepared to the simmering cauldron. There was a whoosh of smoke and the dark green potion within shimmered to a bronze red colour. Slughorn squeezed over to their bench, his merry face smiling at the so far, successful potion. Draco snuck a look at Potter. He looked somewhat pleased, Granger however scowled. Draco followed her line of vision.

A dog eared and tatty potions book lay in front of the scarred raven. Squinting Draco swore he knew that handwriting. It was fluid and spidery- property of the Half Blood Prince. Draco could see the graffiti in it- he assumed they were helpful tips. He cursed as he cut himself; he stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth, sucking the cut. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see a very rigid Potter staring. His normally tan complexion- which was a far cry from the start of term when Potter had returned looking like one of the walking dead from those muggle films- had turned very pale indeed and he had one arm wrapped round his middle as if experiencing a painful cramp. Draco saw that pink little tongue flick out and moisten plush lips, the glint of sharp fangs. Draco then felt endangered. Slughorn had noticed and quickly dismissed Harry.

Draco put on what he hoped was an expression of curiosity- in order to deceive the rest of the equally mystified class- as the Gryffindor packed his things and swiftly exited the dungeons. Only Weasley and Granger knew, Draco inwardly shocked felt that he would need to watch his back a little more often now. Especially since the moon was cycling into a strong position that night.

* * *

><p>The next day many Hogwarts students could be seen clutching cardigans or scarves to themselves as blustery cold winds swept through the hallways, winter was soon coming as autumn blustered through dry and bitter. Draco grumbled lightly as he slouched- yes elegantly- down to Hagrid's pumpkin patch for Care of Magical Creatures.<p>

He didn't understand why he still took the silly lesson- but it was necessary for his initial job qualification. But thank god he didn't have to see Potter- since the gorgeous prick was taking NEWTs to qualify as an Auror- potions, charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. Draco himself on the other hand was thinking of more the healer route- potions, herbology, care of magical creatures, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. DADA seemed to be compulsory and well Draco couldn't blame the school. But Snape was going about it in a slightly cruel manner.

However the Dark Lord was at large and therefore every student whether they wanted to or not had to learn to defend themselves against him. Draco scoffed lightly as Longbottom came last as usual. Hagrid clapped his large and hands and excitedly told them today they would be looking at something special.

That special something turned out to be…

A Griffin.

Draco cursed; he remembered the time when Buckbeak had attacked him. He had been an ignorant insufferable git back then, no he wasn't worthy of git he was a wanker. Hagrid beamed at them all as they all cautiously took a step back. Hagrid then began prattling on about how Griffin's were the more vicious cousins of the Hippogriff and that this one he had saved when it was a cub? Fledgling? Draco sighed and was thankful that at least the Griffin wasn't a Chimaera.

Draco pulled himself back to the present as Hagrid said the initial bow for the Hippogriff was not so for the Griffin, it was more of an eye contact thing, but bowing was also acceptable- for male Griffins only. Then if it decided you were trustworthy it would come closer. However the tricky part was keeping very still, it would prowl about you and inspect you. If you moved so much as a hair, Hagrid made a swift slicing movement. Draco and many others winced and did not feel any better as the half giant cheerfully informed them that: 'Helga' was very friendly and she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Draco mentally snorted at that as the gentle 'Helga' snagged an unfortunate squirrel out of a low slowly balding branch nearby with razor claws. He sighed as the beast swallowed the pitiful rodent in one gulp. He shivered as the chilling wind whistled through the trees. Hagrid smiled and asked for a volunteer. Draco was surprised that it was himself that did.

Draco stood tall and proud in the multitude of coloured dead leaves on the forest floor. He met the fierce and proud blazing gold gaze of the Griffin and he blinked slowly. 'Helga' snorted and made a quiet growling noise. Hagrid stood by carefully; Draco knew that he wasn't entirely trusting of him- well to be fair the Slytherin did try his best two years ago to get him sacked. The Griffin prowled closer and Draco took a slow deep breath in. The half bird and half feline creature circled him, its critical eye taking every fine detail with intelligence. The Griffin finally came to a standstill in front of the blonde.

It snorted and then flopped at Draco's feet like an oversized cat. Surprised Draco looked to Hagrid who was actually looking very pleased and proud for him. The rest of the class clapped politely. 'Helga' huffed indignantly her pale belly exposed to him, the fur slightly ruffled from rolling on the forest floor.

"I think she'll let yer pet er' now. Gently does it Malfoy."

Draco slowly reached out with a hand and the beast purred as he scratched the Griffin in her neck feathers, the lion's tail twitched happily. Draco smiled down at the creature.

Maybe… Maybe the gamekeeper was right all along.

Monsters weren't so bad after all.

Draco nearly punched himself as the unwanted image of Potter flickered into his head.

Potter wasn't a monster. He was unfortunate.


	6. I Dare You

Harry watched his classmates shivering in charms, today Flitwick had them practicing warming charms, hence the reason it was so bloody damn cold in the room. He shivered as the cold bit through to him as his feeble warming charm wore off. He didn't feel as cold as the rest of his mates, but it didn't mean he was totally immune to it.

"Incendia Intus."

Harry grinned over to Ron who sighed in pleasure before grabbing a book and rapidly fanning himself.

"Cool it Harry! That's too hot!"

Harry ended the spell; maybe he had over done it, Ron sighed once more but then grabbed his extra cloak as the bitter cold reached his bones. Hermione twirled her wand and the shivering Hannah Abbot gave her a smile of gratitude as the warming charm enveloped her.

"Incendio…"

Harry yelped as a string, a thin whip of hot steam lashed out at him, the Weasley apologised and quickly cut off the magic.

"Incendia Intus Ron. Honestly, Incendio, is the fire charm. Luckily you were thinking of warming Harry up instead of actual fire."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing the spell book, riffling through the pages to the heating charm. She pointed at the name and Ron peered at it, he scratched his nose thoughtfully.

"But aren't all heating or fire charms the same?"

"Only if you know how to manipulate them. DON'T YOU DARE RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron stopped mid incantation and ruefully looked over at his best friend. Harry grinned.

"I hate it when she calls me that."

"Incendia Intus!"

Harry waved his wand as Ron complained, thank goodness Hermione did not hear him; she was busy rummaging round in her bag for a quill. Harry looked sightlessly out of the window, the grey skies were rolling in and all in all… He couldn't say he missed the summer. Hermione had found her quill and was now scribbling down notes from the board. Flitwick was busy correcting Padma Patil and Terry Boot on their wand work. Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder, trying to see what she was writing. She elbowed him in the ribs. Ron settled back on his bench grumbling, crying out in surprise as a misled heating charm from Neville grazed his ear.

Harry sighed, that blood lust, that urge inside him was beginning to rear its ugly ugly head once more. Harry had found eating steak during these times had helped… But lately now not even bloodied steaks would satisfy his need.

He sighed as his stomach growled at him. Tonight, he promised.

Tonight he would go find real prey. His stomach readily agreed, settling to a quiet dwindling purring gurgle.

* * *

><p>Harry skipped dinner that night, Ron and Hermione gave him anxious looks but he assured them he would be fine. He had been invited to one of Slughorn's 'Slug Club' parties in honour of the Quidditch season, which was soon to start. But Harry had politely declined much to the new Potions teacher's disappointment. Harry liked the man well enough… But he didn't like the fact that he was being invited only because of his fame. He was one of Slughorn's 'Trophies' if he were to look at it in a practical light- or rather one of his more challenging prizes he had yet to obtain. Harry reached into his pocket, feeling the small vial of Felix Felicis- Liquid Luck he had won in his first ever potions class this year- all thanks to the graffiti in the second hand Potions book. He stroked the vial gently, contemplating.<p>

No. Harry decided he wouldn't use it, not for something so trivial.

Harry meandered the halls listlessly, he wanted, no craved it. 'It' being something called blood. Harry hated this lust, it was ridiculous and it gnawed away at him. He had met with Lupin near the start of his second month of his transformation and the werewolf had been shocked at the rapid changes. Harry had merely rolled his eyes. Lupin of course had had a fit of the giggles once more after informing the Gryffindor that he was exceptionally handsome.

But after Lupin had finally sobered up he had told Harry that he had been doing very well indeed. Harry had found his Occulmency skills were getting even better due to the control he had to exert over himself a lot of the time.

'_You must try to be ALONE during the times when you feel most… murderous or… hungry for blood. Or get Hermione at least to place you under a Petrificus Totalus'_

Harry quickly stole out of sight as he heard footsteps; it was a couple of first year Ravenclaw girls, laughing, on their way to a slightly late dinner. He waited until they had passed and he stepped back out into the corridor. It was a beautiful night out and Harry hadn't met anyone yet as they were all in the Great Hall. But he did have a nice conversation with Nearly Headless Nick a few staircases below and laughed at a particularly good joke the Fat Friar had just told him a corner ago.

He sat on a windowsill and looked out over the moonlight grounds. He couldn't wait to start playing Quidditch again. He itched to get on his Firebolt once more and feel the freedom of flight. He smiled vaguely at the lazy tentacles of the squid in the lake. They seemed to be waving at him. Harry gave a small salutation back. They seemed happy enough and he watched the limbs sink back beneath the inky surface of the water. Harry pulled out the Prince's book. His success in potions so far was all thanks to this mysterious 'prince'. He flicked through it; this person must've loved potions a great deal; definitely, to have been able to spot flaws in a NEWTs standard potions book. After a few minutes Harry tucked the book carefully back into his bag.

He couldn't wait for winter to come. That was when Hogsmede visits started. He tapped the cold glass of the windows and then groaned as a particularly savage hunger pain slashed through him. He was in too much distress to notice the person coming up behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed, why, was it always by his sheer dumb luck that whenever he was alone, he would bump into Potter. Said teen turned and Draco wanted to smack himself, then Potter and then himself again. These encounters were happening far too often for his liking.<p>

"Why aren't you at dinner Potter?"

"I could say the same thing to you. Draco."

This was bad. Draco had picked up a pattern of speech with the Gryffindor. Whenever the raven uttered his given name, it meant it was time to run- but hell, would he give anything for the bloody berk to say his name in such an erotic manner just once more. But as it happened. He seemed to have the shittiest luck in the world. Merlin's balls, someone hated him. Draco winced as he was pinned against the window, now that was uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?"

Draco bit out coldly, Harry's starkly attractive features twisted into a cruel leer. Draco knew it was useless to struggle.

"Yes, yes I think you can."

"Well too bad Scarhead. I'm not feeling too charitable. Expulso!"

Draco smirked as he sent Potter flying across the hallway, but his triumph was diminished as the damned prick just stood as if the curse had been nothing. Fuckwit. Draco quickly cast a protego and protego maxima as the vampire approached him.

"It would be less painful if you cooperated."

The beast murmured silkily, Draco tried to ignore the hidden innuendo and he flicked another curse- Furnunculus. That spell too was batted aside as if it were nothing; Potter had drawn his own wand.

"It looks like we're going to have to dance. May I take said dance milady?"

The demonic version of Potter gave a twisted smile that was no less charming, in fact it was heart stopping, breathtaking and… the blonde watched speechless as his 'rival' bowed gracefully. Draco came to his senses as the Gryffindor stood; the Slytherin prince decided he was having none of the mindfuckery.

"DIFFINDO!"

Draco slashed his wand in an arc, pleased to see the powerful vicious curse shoot towards the possessed Gryffindor. Short lived once more the curse was batted aside.

"Terminus Protegus. Impedimenta. Excipio."

Draco watched as his shimmering barriers of magic were torn down and he stumbled to his knees as the secondary disarming charm hit him, finally he felt invisible wards clamping his arms and legs. The blonde cursed quietly, his wand rolled away; he knelt there at Potter's mercy. Those godamn eyes! They glittered emerald fire down at him, they mocked him. Draco raised his chin defiantly; he was exposing his neck just a bit.

"I dare you Potter."

Those beautiful evil eyes narrowed. A very pink tip of a tongue darted out, like a snake, tasting the air- the fear that was increasing.

"I plan to."


	7. Patronus

Snape had noticed the lack of Potter and his godson at dinner that night. He knew that Potter had found out Draco was a Death eater- with that knowledge… curses wouldn't be flying. Cursing Snape swept away from the high table, he could feel Dumbledore's slightly accusing stare at his back as he left through the back door. But the pale man knew if he didn't leave now, the two could quite possibly be at each others' throats by now, literally. He quickly made his way through the narrow hall.

Tonight felt just a bit too cold for autumn soon winter. Snape hurried down the staircase from the Hall, he jumped over a vanishing step and forced a cackling suit of armour to shut up with a flick of his wand. Pushing his long dark hair out of his face the Potions Master turned DADA professor stopped and waited.

It was a blustery evening and the moon shone full. Mars glowed a faint red ember in the distance of the inky navy universe. Snape swore again. He quickly muttered a radar spell, two people, on the floor above him. In very close proximity.

Snape knew it had to be them. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

A pained cry, thin and high pitched echoed and Snape wished that Dumbledore hadn't been so adamant about safety and put anti-apparating wards in the school. He picked his robes up and ran to the nearest stairwell.

* * *

><p>Harry watched horrified, helpless in his own mind as the increasing hunger of the beast finally overwhelmed him. He knew this would happen. He knew it! But he was glad, a small amount of satisfaction blossoming within his chest at the fact Draco Malfoy, was glaring directly into his eyes.<p>

Harry felt a surge of pride and… dare he say affection for the blonde. He knew not many could stand up to an aggravated vampire whilst fully at its mercy. Draco's pretty lips were twisted into a hiss of rage, his neck still tilted at an angle where it tempted. Harry willed Draco to not be a prat and just try and save himself for once.

"I dare you Potter."

Harry quickly tried to regain control as the moronic ponce uttered those words. Now he had gone and ignited the passion and lust of the damned creature. Draco was a goner if he couldn't keep the vampire at bay. Harry wrestled with the being currently controlling his body. But it was desperate and Harry almost thought his heart would stop as he felt a sinister smile stretch his own face and his own lips forming the words as his eyes narrowed:

"I plan to."

Harry tried to close his eyes, but they remained open and out of his control as his body lunged forwards. Finally claiming what it so desperately needed.

* * *

><p>Draco whilst brave, proud and clever also knew he was a bit of a big headed idiot. He knew that acting like an arrogant git, daring a vampire was the wrong thing to have done. He panicked as he felt the sharp fangs scraping at the sensitive skin of his neck, Draco screamed, high and keening, almost a wail as they punctured straight through, like a new quill through old parchment.<p>

Now the pain had gone and there was a strange sucking sensation inside, Draco could feel the creature sucking his life out. Draco's eyes rolled sightlessly for a moment before he managed to lock them onto his wand. He screamed again as the pain was back, the suction motion was more aggressive. Thoughts of wandless magic fleeing him as strong hands clamped down on his shoulders; the cold lips pressing sensually against his broken skin and punctured neck. Draco almost moaned- but he bit it back- as a probing tongue slid out to taste the bead of blood that had escaped in the creatures' greedy attack.

"FINITE INCANTATO!"

Draco smiled faintly as he slumped over, someone had come to save him from his stupidity, the invisible chains holding him from before were now broken. He felt a slight chill, wishing for those frozen lips on his skin, he shuddered, convulsing slightly at how gentle those lips had been; in comparison to the fangs. Footsteps rang with authority and Draco smiled.

'_I'm not going to die…'_

"Expecto Patronum."

He whispered and as the vampire let him go, Draco could see the confused expression of one Harry Potter staring horrified down at him.

* * *

><p>Harry looked sightlessly up at Snape who was standing over him looking thunderstruck. Snape however did not say anything; he did not accuse Harry of anything. Harry scrambled back as Snape crouched over Malfoy who lay on the cold floor pale as a ghost.<p>

Harry licked his lips, ridding the blood painting his mouth, he almost cried; the hot liquid had burnt down his throat and it had been one of the most euphoric feelings in the world. He had heard the blonde's last words- Expecto Patronum. He looked started at the little silvery lion cub sitting at his feet, its large clumsy paws placed on his knees. Harry felt like he wanted to throw up, his stomach on the contrary purred deeply. But he couldn't regurgitate what had already been taken- Harry cursed his traitor of a stomach- he watched the patronus gambol and flicker at his side. Snape had finished checking Malfoy.

The dark haired man froze at the sight of the patronus, the stared at it and then at Harry who looked pointedly to Malfoy. The cub mewled and then went over to Malfoy's prone body and purred loudly. Harry felt hope ignite in his heart. Draco wasn't dead.

"Go."

Snape said softly and the beautiful silver lion cub raced off down the hall. Snape then turned to Harry who inched away as he stood.

"You are very lucky Potter."

His silky smooth voice wasn't cruel or mocking this time, Snape was merely stating a fact and Harry had never been more grateful for the lack of empathy his ex Potions teacher possessed.

"No. Professor, I'm not. He is. Draco's lucky."

Harry looked away from the Slytherin's still bleeding form; he was unworthy to gaze upon such destruction. Snape looked at him oddly. His black, depthless eyes held an emotion that Harry could not decipher. More footsteps and Harry sighed bowing his head in shame as Dumbledore strode down the stone corridor, his blue eyes blazing.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was not happy. Severus was not meant to have left nor interfered. He stopped next to the crouched man, Harry stood off a little in the shadows, his head bowed sullenly, guiltily, his bright forest green eyes shimmering in the poor light.<p>

"This was not in my plans for you tonight Severus."

Harry's head shot up at this and Dumbledore ignored the incredulous look thrown at him. The old wizard waited patiently for the ex-death eaters' response. There was none, Harry spoke up instead.

"But if he hadn't sir, I would've killed Malfoy!"

"Be quiet Harry."

Harry fell silent and Dumbledore noticed his agitation to how Draco was still lying on the floor bleeding. Sighing Dumbledore looked at the boy who lived, his face masked.

"Harry, if you will, if you think you can control yourself, please seal up Draco's wounds."

Harry flinched as if the headmaster had just slapped him. But he obeyed; quickly crossing to the unconscious blonde in a few quick steps; he knelt down and gave a questioning look at the silver haired wizard.

"How…?"

"You lick them."

Snape bit out, his voice was strained as if he were the one in pain and not Harry. Dumbledore calmly surveyed the raven Gryffindor as he cautiously lifted and cradled Draco's platinum blonde head in his arms. Harry bit his lip as the scent of blood, Draco's _pureblood_ invaded his senses. Dumbledore knelt down next to Harry and gently moved the Slytherin's body so the puncture wounds were visible.

"Careful now Harry. Just a couple of times will do."

He instructed and shaking Harry did as Snape had said and quickly swiped his tongue over the marks a few times. Dumbledore smiled serenely as the boy backed away swiftly, hugging himself, physically and mentally restraining himself. The bleeding stopped, but the gaping wounds looked disturbing.

"Severus, please take Draco to the hospital wing. Then come back to my office. Harry please come with me."

Dumbledore watched the dark professor wave his wand and a stretcher was conjured, Snape levitated Draco's prone form onto the stretcher. The old headmaster watched as the two sank out of sight into the gloom of the corridor and round the corner. Turning to the shivering Gryffindor Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile.

"He's alive Harry."


	8. Paramour

Harry knew that he had been probably the only student out of thousands whom had gone to Hogwarts, as the one who had seen the Headmaster the most. He had been in this circular yet beautiful office far too many times. He gazed blankly at the many portraits of the previous Head's snoozing in their frames, some were looking down at him in interest, and others merely ignored him. Fawkes cooed softly from his perch, musical, soothing. Dumbledore sat in his desk chair, in a swish of his robes and a gnarled hand, Harry toppled into a squishy chintz chair- it had just appeared underneath him.

"Now tell me Harry… What do you think?"

"Think of… er… What sir?"

"Think of this new development."

"Development Professor?"

If Dumbledore was irritated by Harry's slow responses, he did not show it. On the contrary he looked jubilant, as if he had wanted Harry to have attacked Draco. As if everything was going to plan…

"Well… Think Harry. Think."

Harry did think, in fact he thought so hard he was sure his hair was going to set alight due to the high friction occurring within his brain- as the term 'cogs and wheels' put it- his mind was literally grinding idea against idea with startling ferocity. After a long pause Harry looked up at the old wizard and replied hesitantly.

"… The vampire in me, likes Draco Malfoy?"

"Couldn't have said better myself Harry, and that's the interesting part."

Dumbledore said comfortably, looking down his long crooked nose at the raven teen. Harry shifted under the scrutiny; he could still feel the sweet thick slide of blood down his throat. His stomach growled, purring happily. The raven clamped a hand over his abdomen, willing the loud sound to quieten down.

"Why is it interesting sir? Doesn't that endanger him er…? Malfoy?"

"Quite the opposite, in fact it seems as if the vampire in you is vainly trying to become one with you."

"How does merging with the beast have anything to do with Malfoy, Professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled heartily and peered over his half moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, just passing over the slightly ridged skin of his lightning scar- it hadn't hurt in a long time, not since the summer. Unless you counted the time when Harry had first felt the presence of the Dark Mark on Draco's left arm.

"You are not attracted to girls, are you Harry."

It was not a question, nor was it a statement. It was a fact and Dumbledore had said it so bluntly, one of his darkest secrets Harry had to stare. He did not care if he was gaping openly at the Headmaster, this… It was… Harry blinked, frozen and bewildered.

He didn't actually know if he was or wasn't- but Harry knew he preferred the company of men compared to women. Dumbledore smiled amiably and picked at a peppermint humbug from the small shiny baked clay bowl on his desk. He unwrapped the sweet; the plastic wrapper crinkling in a squeaky fashion.

"S-sir? Isn't that a bit off topic…? And… personal?"

Dumbledore hummed round his sweet. Harry scratched his nose and adjusted his glasses anxiously as he waited for the great wizard to continue. Dumbledore crunched noisily through the minty boiled candy and finally after some thought, responded.

"No it's not off topic Harry. Haven't you been listening to Ms Granger of late? But I cannot excuse the fact that yes; that was a rather personal statement to have made."

Harry shook his head and the wizened old man gave a little nod of amusement.

"If you had Harry this would've made my explanation much less of a shock and much shorter. Seeing as you haven't…"

Dumbledore shifted in his seat, moving into a more comfortable position, Harry noted that this could be a rather long discussion. The gargoyle at the entrance to the office turned and the unmistakeable grinding of stone- Snape arrived in a swish of black robes, his lips set into a thin line.

"Ah! Severus! Glad you have decided to join us, Poppy isn't too horrified?"

Snape gave his signature smile, where his lips curled slightly at the edges. He strode to stand at the side of the Headmaster's desk. Harry tuned out as the two quietly conversed.

"I think you can imagine her… distress at the state Draco was in."

His slow drawl cut through Harry's rather nice daydream of him playing Seeker for England. He sighed, but daydreaming would only get him so far through forgetting reality. But it couldn't stop the truth of what he had just allowed himself to have done.

"I think you should do the honours Severus."

Dumbledore beamed whereas Snape just looked sour. Harry quickly sat up, hoping to look as if he was going to be absolutely enthralled by what Snape had to say. Figuring that this would look too fake, Harry opted for mild curiosity. With a tinge of worried guilt maybe, but to be honest… Malfoy had it coming to him, especially when he provoked it.

"The honours of what…May I ask Headmaster?"

"Why young Harry here seems to be specifically attracted to your godson Severus."

There was a horrible and dangerously uncomfortable pause. Harry did a double take. DRACO MALFOY WAS SNAPE'S GODSON! Snape looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon. This was not good; Harry could feel the awkwardness of the situation finally sinking in- trust the old wizard to phrase a delicate issue in a rather blunt and gauche way- Harry swore he only did it to make people's lives difficult. Dumbledore however seemed to radiate a positively buoyant aura; he had now bitten the head off of a chocolate frog and was inspecting the card with much interest.

Snape gave a gusty sigh and actually conjured up a chair for himself. If Snape was sitting down, it meant that this was very serious indeed, yes a very serious matter. Harry swallowed his façade of curious slipping and giving way to a fit of hearty giggles- Snape's expression was just priceless. It wasn't sour, it was a look that the Gryffindor strongly suspected; would be upon any parent's when their child finally asked them about the 'coming of age' or more crudely: 'the birds and the bees'.

"As… common legend has it Potter, I am sure you are familiar with the one where vampires will always attract the opposite sex- if female- they will attract male prey and vice versa. That is not so."

Harry knew if he had liked Snape he would've jumped up and hugged him. The calm and unphased of the ex Potions professor was welcomed in the slightly embarrassed silence before. Harry felt much better that Snape was dealing with this issue quietly and in his usual brisk manner; without an argument. Well if Dumbledore had not been nearby, Snape would've bellowed up a lung first before any explanations; Harry knew he too would've argued back before even listening.

"If you had been listening to Miss Granger, though I am not surprised because your ability to listen to others is fairly poor; you will have found that each vampire or half breed is different. Their mannerisms, their way of hunting, lifestyle, personality and appearance. They will also take on a single specific liking to only one. Whether that 'one' is male or female- human, creature or another vampire- it does not matter."

Harry nodded slightly to show he understood, he also ignored the flare of just hatred for Snape at the jab about his hearing. Never mind, he thought, maybe he and Snape were just destined to hate each other.

"It seems as if you have taken an immense liking to Draco Malfoy, MY godson."

Harry sighed, there was no denying it, he WAS rather attracted to the aristocratic blonde. Rubbing his forehead irritably Harry looked back over at the dark haired man.

"Sir… How does that relate to my vampire side?"

"Like all… magical… beings." (Harry swore Snape would've said beasts if Dumbledore hadn't been present)

"Like all magical beings, the vampire chooses a mate, but this specific dark being is fairly picky in their choice."

"A WHAT!"

"A mate Potter. A mate. And you will address me as _SIR_."

Snape growled out, irritably and rightly so. Harry felt just plain horror at the thought. It was like the Dursley's forcing him into an arranged marriage or something like that. But his 'mate' that he had unconsciously chosen to be Draco Malfoy! Snape eyeballed Harry for a moment and continued.

"They choose their mates carefully as they are for life. But a vampire's partner is more commonly known as a Vampire's… 'Blood Slut'. A rather nasty term if I must say- I prefer the actual given name of: 'Paramour'. From the times of Middle English, in Old French: 'Par Amour' meaning by or through love. Technically… Lover."

"Which is why Severus, your abrupt self dismissal was not in my plans tonight."

"Why Albus, I left dinner tonight early because… Potter and Draco's relationship is not… the friendliest. More importantly, why are you, Headmaster so keen on the lack of interference?"

Dumbledore set down the chocolate frog card and Harry realised with a jolt that he himself was the one featured on the card. Since when did the producers of said cards do that? Harry frowned; feeling as if his rights had been violated. The Harry on the card winked up at him.

"Because Severus… Well I think I will spare you the agony, I know you know."

Snape could not have looked fouler. Harry with a sinking feeling realised that he too might just know what was going on.

"Malfoy is who I have chosen isn't it Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled and Snape made a hissing noise, very much like an angry cat being stepped on. Harry very nearly buried his head in his hands, this was complicated.

"Returning to why I do not want disruptions in their bonding process."

"YOU CALL ALMOST KILLING DRACO A BONDING PROCESS?"

Harry didn't realise he had leapt to his feet nor registering the fact he was shouting. Snape's left eye ticked and Dumbledore waved a gnarled hand, Harry sat down again feeling foolish, hoping the squashy pink cushions would swallow him as he sank as low and as deep as he could into the furniture.

"Relax Harry, the vampire in you will not kill Draco, especially now it seems you have chosen him- remember bonds for the magical are usually for life."

Harry did not say anything- this couldn't be happening! Never to Draco Malfoy! But Snape did. Harry could see his rejection reflected in the ex Death Eater's cold eyes.

"I refuse to accept this!"

Harry looked at the teacher in surprise, Snape sounded almost like-

"Why Severus, if Lucius hears of your paternal affections towards young Mister Malfoy I think… You might have to watch out; I hear old Lucius has a rather nasty stinging hex in his menagerie of spells."

Harry grinned despite himself; the situation now was turning out to be rather amusing. Dumbledore himself looked as if Christmas had come early. His bright blue eyes were sparkling with intended mischief. Snape looked very cross indeed. Well Harry mused, more cross than usual. Looking back at the old man Harry could have sworn that behind those half moon glasses he had winked.

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes and much to his chagrin he was once more in the hospital wing. He felt his neck swathed in clean bandages. Heaving a massive sigh Draco decided moving would not help if done abruptly, gently easing himself up as not to disturb his neck, Draco sat up against the headboard and cast his analytical gaze around the wing.<p>

Madam Pomfrey was attending a couple of first years- Hufflepuff and Slytherin mix- who had been unfortunate enough to have failed in potions; the group looked particularly miserable, many sprouting large quantities of hair from their ears some with it out of their nose. Draco laughed, they were so pathetic. The little first years looked very embarrassed as they looked over to the laughing 6th year blonde stranger- who was rather stunning in his joy. The matron cast a glance too and she frowned.

"Mister Malfoy, you should be lying down in bed, over exertion due to laughter is not a funny matter."

If anything Draco's smile grew at the fact many of the first years now recognised him as the infamous 'Slytherin Prince' of Hogwarts- they seemed awestruck, maybe because Draco Malfoy did not laugh with such carefree abandon- but quickly averted their eyes as the matron scolded them for gawping. Draco continued to watch with delight until the last student had left, ear hair finally gone.

His happiness short lived when Madam Pomfrey bustled over and with a wave of her wand had him once more in a reclined position. He grumbled at her quietly, but she just refilled his water jug and sternly told him to rest.

The next few days had been rather tedious for Draco, sure he had received a few visitors from the nicer Slytherins, and Snape himself had come in to check. Draco had noticed recently Snape; his godfather seemed rather protective and surly, more than usual. He wondered vaguely if this had something to do with Harry. Well it ALWAYS had to do with Harry.

Harry…

Harry..?

Harry!

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I CALLED HIM HARRY!"

Draco exploded and Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office to see the blonde bolt upright in his exclamation. Tutting she straightened his school books and other odd items.

"A fair warning Mister Malfoy, if you continue to act so rowdy I will be forced to induce you into a dreamless sleep. You need REST! Oh and you seem to have received some 'get well' salutations."

Draco felt an argument on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it down again, Malfoys were never so plebeian as to start petty arguments, especially when they knew they'd probably lose. With that she deposited the letters, gave him a sharp look of warning and marched off.

Sighing Draco reached out as best as he could whilst lying on his back and snagged the first card, opening it he balked at the rather poorly drawn image of two stick men hugging- well one was him... judging by the yellow scrawl over one of the stick men's head. A first year with no artistic skill what so ever, Draco mused as he read the message:

'Deer Drako,  
>I hop yoo feeyul better.'<br>Luv frum Chelsee Traverz.

Draco stared at the card, well… What was he supposed to make of that? She was one of the first years, he knew since he was a Prefect. She was a shy little Slytherin… But Draco grimaced at the poor spelling- especially at his name. He swore that she had used a Weasley product- Self Spell Checking Quill.  
>Why Draco assumed it was a Spell Checking Quill, well they were notorious for not doing their job. Which is why only people with bat bogeys for brains fell for them; but they were rather amusing, therefore common in pranks- Draco had seen many give a friend a quill to borrow for an important essay and then they would find out that the whole thing to their annoyance had been misspelt. Setting aside Chelsea's he picked up the next one which was a rather violent shade of pink, red and purple compared to the plain modest parchment of the first.<p>

Braving the colour Draco opened it and actually physically gagged. Well this one was rather… extreme. X-rated drawings (far better drawn than Chelsea's) obviously charmed to move… The flashing sparkly neon message below was… Distracting to say in the least.

'Dear DARRLINGG Draco~  
>I do hope so very much you get better soon!<br>If you are up for a date on the first Hogsmede trip this weekend…  
>I am fully available! We can go to sooo many romantic places!<br>Don't worry I have experience in kissing, I hope you like smooching!  
>But I won't say no to all the way! I do have edible underwear!<br>I think you are GORGEOUS and I love the way your hair shines like stars-

Draco shut it abruptly. He didn't believe it was possible for someone to spout such disturbing and sugary sickening tosh as that. Feeling rather ill Draco noted that this was sent from another Slytherin- Matilda Hurtsword. A crazy bint- or a fourth year with rather promiscuous manners, Draco quickly made a reminder to never so much as take anything from her- it could be laced with something like Amortia. He shuddered, this is why he never even did so much as court a lady- they were all strange creatures.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself for the next one, Draco reached out blindly and picked up a simple get well card; opening it Draco dropped it in surprise.

'We hope you get well soon. Harry didn't mean to.  
>Ron and Hermione.'<p>

Blinking in surprised Draco turned it this way and that trying to see if it was a trick of the light. But no Weasleys untidy scribble and Grangers neat print stayed. Feeling rather bewildered but touched by this strange act of kindness Draco set it aside on top of his Transfiguration spell book. There were two more.

Picking up the fourth Draco sighed with relief at a sensible one- from Crabbe and Goyle. Neither of the pair were very bright but… They weren't completely heartless or stupid. Though he could barely read their poor handwriting he knew that they were wishing him well.

The fifth however was a dud. Draco nearly grabbed his wand and incinerated it. It had turned out to be a card bewitched to sing its sappy message. Draco only just managed to get it to shut up by stuffing it under his many pillows. Sighing and rubbing his temples Draco stared up at the ceiling of the wing listlessly. Being the Slytherin prince had its perks… But it also meant relentless fan mail of adoration from mad females… Also numerous date offers and quite a lot of confessions of love…

From people he saw everyday in his own common room. The blonde honestly couldn't see why they wouldn't just march up to him and tell it to his face; he was getting tired of burning mountains of parchment. 'Because you would hex them to Saturn, that's why.' A little nagging voice snidely informed his train of thought. Draco chuckled, that would probably be his reaction. But that was why he had Crabbe and Goyle. Why else would he need them if they weren't there to protect him from hoards of smitten girls, and a few boys, mainly from Slytherin but some from the other houses too. If he wasn't so popular Draco knew that he wouldn't need his 'bodyguards' at all.

Draco ended his mental wanderings and went back to staring at the ceiling, judging by the shadows, it was nearing 5 o'clock. There was a squeak of slightly old hinges and footsteps. Draco did not move to see who it was. It didn't sound like Snape because the swish of material would accompany the authority demanding strides. It was too heavy for a girl or anyone under a fourth year. They were soft and precise and with purpose. Draco then realised who it was.

His suspicions were confirmed as Harry Potter stopped by the side of the bed, looking down at him with a strange expression on his changed features.


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

"Potter."

Draco's voice was cold and curt as ever and Harry looked round before finding a chair, pulling it over the raven sat and regarded the blonde. Draco had healed up very well, his ashen complexion was now a radiant glow and the tired lines of recent stress had faded. He looked so much younger, healthier and... He looked beautiful- truly living up to his name as the pale, perfect ice prince.

"Draco."

Harry watched with quiet fascination as the steel eyed male visibly flinched. Harry lowered his voice.

"Look what happened last night was a mistake and-"

Harry was cut off by the pale teen's snickers- his previous withdrawn façade long gone, frowning the Gryffindor stopped and patiently waited until Draco had finished his little bout of humour.

"P-Potter! That, oh dear MERLIN! Ha! T-That sounds so much l-like pfft. I can't say it!"

Draco just couldn't stop his giggles at all and in his current position did his best at: 'rolling around laughing'. Harry idly toyed with a loose thread on the hem of his robe sleeve, perfectly happy waiting for the Slytherin to compose himself.

"Okay… Okay I WILL say it! Hee~ that, sounds to me, Potter as if we just had a one night stand! Oh Salazar this is just brilliant! Do you regret it?"

Harry blushed slightly, he had to admit as striking and breathtaking as Draco was in his obvious joy, Harry couldn't remember the last time he had EVER seen the Malfoy look so unguardedly happy. Actually this was the first time Harry had seen the aristocrat without his usual default disdainful sneer. Draco grinned at him.

"Yes. I do regret it, I lost control and… Well it partially was your fault."

"How so, Scarhead?"

"You did tempt and provoke it."

"Hmm. Correct you are."

Harry almost snorted at the poncy snobbish way the blonde had agreed with him- he had had a sudden vision of Percy Weasley… The Gryffindor was taken aback at how well Draco was reacting towards the issue; there had been no severe insults or taunts. In fact the tone the Slytherin Prince was using was almost a friendly one- almost; the underlying tone of contempt however was just below the surface. Rubbing his hands Harry readdressed said issue.

"Look… I think the vampire in me… likes you, mainly because you being a complete arse are able to look it in the eye and basically taunt it. It commands fear and well… Since you face it head to head, it has deemed you worthy…"

"Potter… Is this what I think it is?"

Draco's normal icy tone had returned- Harry thought it was rather sad that Malfoy had been brought up to fight with verbal weapons as well as physical; stinging retorts and scathing comebacks to be loaded and equipped at all times, ready to tear his prey to bloodied pieces if one ever were to challenge the Slytherin in a battle of insult and wit- his face was now closed off more than ever and he stared coldly, his clear silver eyes boring into Harry's green.

"If we're thinking along the same lines then… yes."

"Bullshit. You can tell the fanged menace to bugger off."

Harry smirked inwardly. Here was the Malfoy he knew. Now fully openly smirking Harry gave the blonde a brusque nod. Draco ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, sighing.

"Then I expect you to keep well away from me in future _Malfoy _if you do not wish for repetition."

Harry sneered. If Malfoy was surprised at the sudden loathing on Harry's features he hid it very well, his own perfectly cultured leer had returned to his sharp face. Harry noticed the dark mark peeking out of the blonde's pyjama shirt. The pureblood noticed his stare and immediately pulled it out of sight, his expression guarded and wary. His silver eyes narrowed and darkened to a stormy metal.

"Then get out Potter. Get out of here before I decide to curse your bollocks off."

Harry knowing he would not get anymore from his arch-rival stood. But he couldn't help the trickle of cold that flooded him at the chilling and low voice as the Slytherin dismissed him. As Harry reached the door of the wing he looked back.

Malfoy had turned away, his back facing him. Sighing Harry slipped out and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco Malfoy was definitely a Death Eater. Harry cursed.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Harry's mood had been foul for the next few days, it was a Wednesday today and his marks had been dropping drastically in his lessons; that McGonagall had pulled him aside one Transfiguration lesson to ask him if everything was alright. After assuring the severe woman that he was just a little stressed, she gave him a beady look.<p>

"I hope to see these marks of yours increase then Potter. Also Quidditch is starting after the holidays. You as the captain must get a team together. Last year was a fiasco."

Harry nodded in agreement; Umbridge – the foul old toad- had given him a ban from playing since he attacked Malfoy last year- well he was being a total git. Bidding her a goodbye Harry ran to catch up Ron and Hermione who had been waiting at the end of the hall, they were chatting with Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Hello Harry,"

"Hello Luna."

Luna smiled mistily at him and she waved her wand vaguely. Ron moved out of the way as puff of snow shot out of the end. He grumbled as another puff came out directly in his face. She brushed a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, the customary radishes as always hanging from them.

"Beware of the nargles Harry, they're very restless today- I think they're trying to tell you something."

Not even bothering to tell the strange girl that nargles didn't exist Harry nodded and turned to his best friend.

"Hey Ron, Quidditch tryouts are this Friday."

Ron looked hopeful, his previous discomfort had vanished and he now looked rather excited, he yelped as a cloud of hail shot out of Luna's wand tip.

"Do you think I can make keeper again this year?"

"Dunno, you have to try out, I guess."

Harry shrugged and Luna who had been watching them with her large pale eyes smiled and in her usual far away manner said:

"I think Ron is talented."

Ron swelled with pride; Luna gave the trio another of her normal serene smiles and drifted off, chewing on her butterbeer cork necklace.

"I think I'll go now; Harry wants to talk to you alone."

The Ravenclaw rounded the corner and was gone, Ron stared after her. They could hear her singing at the top of her voice a strange little ditty about a rabbit who did not want to be magicked out of a hat.

"She's barking mad."

"But she's terribly clever."

Hermione defended and Ron snorted, but readily agreed, Hermione gave him an appraising look. Harry was always surprised by Luna's impressive skills at reading people. Motioning his friends to walk with him, Harry told the two about Malfoy and the Hospital Wing a few days earlier. Hermione immediately demanded why he had not told them this earlier.

"Blimey mate… He really is isn't he? He's the real deal? But… But I thought he was too much of a cowardly little sod to even… Well bloody hell!"

"Harry I think that-"

"Don't. I know what I saw Hermione. Just because I hate him doesn't mean I'll go about falsely accusing him. I saw it."

"So… what will you do about it?"

"For now… Nothing, I bet he has some sort of job to do. It involves Snape, every meal time I see him looking at the git."

Ron then prodded Harry hard. Harry could tell that Hermione still didn't believe him; he turned quickly as Ron prodded him hard once more.

"Ouch! Ron! I was talking to Hermione!"

"No! Hedwig."

Sure enough the large beautiful snowy owl was fluttering near one of the corridor windows. Harry crossed and opened it for her; she hopped onto the sill and hooted happily, ruffling her bright white feathers. Untying the scroll from her leg he read the fluid script of Dumbledore:

'Tonight,  
>My office,<br>7 o'clock,  
>Albus Dumbledore.'<p>

"Merlin! What's Dumbledore wanting you for now?"

Harry shrugged as Hermione re read the message carefully and anxiously.

"Oh Harry maybe it's something… with _that._"

She lowered her voice as a couple of fifth year students walked past them. Harry shook his head; Dumbledore would only see him about his condition if he had attacked someone. Ron pulled out his timetable and grimaced. Harry sent Hedwig back to the Owlry after she had affectionately nibbled his ear. Ron groaned and stuffed the chart back into his bag as if it were something offensive.

"Damn. We have Defence against the Dark Arts next. The slimy old git; if he makes us do non verbal spells again I'll curse his robes so they turn orange and scream!"

* * *

><p>Much to Ron's despair they were indeed doing silent incantations. Snape strode between the rows of desks. The Weasley's previous statement of cursing the professors robes orange was long forgotten. Snape was rather intimidating, especially with all the horrible illustrations hung round the room of numerous; wizards and witches getting blown to pieces by dark magic and likewise.<p>

"Remember, focus. Say the incantation clearly in your mind. We will practise disarming, I'm sure you are all familiar with that spell."

Snape's cold unwavering gaze lingered uncomfortably on Harry who determinedly stared back. Snape turned away from him and resumed his pacing.

"I want you to team up into groups of three. Two will practice and the third shall watch and tell them how one could improve."

Snape then turned away to his desk to check some notes. He turned back to the class.

"Well? Get on with it."

He barked and everyone hastened to comply. With that Snape promptly sat down at his desk and began to mark some essays, the long black quill looked distinctly sharp.

Harry who was not concentrating mentally said: Expelliarmus; flicked his wand and Hermione's went flying, she looked bewildered. Harry with lightning reflex caught the spinning wand. Ron was watching his mouth hanging open. Harry was very astonished.

"Merlin! That looked like no effort at all Harry!"

"I think Harry has the hang of it now, Ron you try disarming me."

Hermione said briskly, but she still gave Harry a look of surprised suspicion, then a dirty glance at his bag where the book of the Half Blood Prince peeked out.

"If you think I got tips from that book Hermione you're wrong."

Frowning slightly Hermione faced the redhead, Harry watched, Ron was good at making it look like he was doing a non verbal spell. But if one watched his mouth closely you would see his lips move just the tiniest amount. Harry knew Hermione had spotted this too.

"Ron, you're not supposed to say the incantation!"

"But I thought it looked like I wasn't!"

"Yes I know but you need to learn to NOT say it!"

Hermione explained exasperated, Ron grinned lopsidedly at Harry. Just then Snape strode up to them, his eyes narrowed.

"This is not a free period to chat. Get on with it Weasley."

His ears turning a slight shade of red Ron grumbled as he once more tried to disarm Hermione silently. Snape watched with a cruel smile on his lips. Harry glared at the ex Potions teacher.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing… Sir."

Harry hurriedly added and Snape watched him with an unintelligible expression- Harry swore Snape was watching him- before moving off to scold Neville who had accidentally set Seamus's robes on fire.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed and flicked his wand, Crabbe blinked stupidly as his own sailed through the air. Silent disarming was too easy. He glanced out of his peripheral vision at Potter, who had been ignoring him since their meet in the wing.<p>

Draco didn't fully understand why he felt like this, he swallowed and looked down at his wand, it was dark, smooth and it tingled with power. He pushed a stray lock of ice blonde hair out of his pale eyes. This weekend he would do it.

Draco blamed the empty feeling inside of him on nerves for if his plan… He checked a peek over at the golden trio. Granger had finally succeeded in silent disarming now. He turned back and watched as Crabbe dutifully tried his best to de-wand Goyle. Draco also blamed the fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at the boy-who-lived; also as nerves, if Potter found out it was him… His abdomen gave an unpleasant lurch at the thought. Draco knew he was scared of what he had to do. He was scared of what Potter could do.

'_But he threatened to kill mother.'_

The voice of reason whispered in his ear.

Kill his mother…

He loved his mother dearly. If he didn't do this, the Unbreakable Vow… Mother and Snape made… they would die. But if he failed… Snape… Snape would do it and he would be dishonoured and…

Draco shook his head, he was coming undone. But…

Anyone innocent, anyone who didn't want this… No one would.

'_I am not a murderer.'_

Draco told himself furiously, he had been telling himself this nearly every day- it kept him sane; he yelped as the Dark Mark seared white hot on his left forearm. Snape and the rest of the DADA class looked over to him.

"Sorry, Professor, Goyle's wand hit me and erupted sparks."

Draco sighed as his little fib was taken without complaint; well to be honest it was something that could happen in such a practical class- Finnegan was still steaming from Longbottom's recent fire. He could hear Weasley sniggering in the background. When Snape's back was turned Draco made sure the redhead caught his eye. Draco sneered at the blood traitor and promptly flipped him off. The Gryffindor went red possibly from anger and stared open mouthed.

Draco smugly turned back to disarming Crabbe. Malfoys never have to resort to crude sign language- they were too proud, proper and far too noble to do something as vulgar as that- it was an unwritten rule of superior class behaviour. But when a Malfoy is forced to use the 'hand' or anything related, it was the equivalent of getting a hard slap round the face for the receiver. Draco wished he could give Voldemort the finger- but he knew he would be disowned and possibly AK'd on the spot.

Draco was highly pleased with himself- he didn't feel like following rules- this time, he wanted to choose himself, he wanted to do what he wanted to do, not what was expected of him. He could hear the Weasel cursing.

'_I'm not a murderer.'_

Draco hid a savage grin behind the sleeve of his robes, passing the motion off as a cough. He felt the Dark Mark lance pain and anger. Draco endured it, he then felt it throbbing. He looked down at said arm and flooded his mind with every hostile thought he owned towards the Dark Lord :

'_**Try me, you son of a bitch.'**_

Draco grit his teeth as a new wave of pain, this time so bad that his eyes watered. Draco fortified his defence and snarled mentally back.

'_You cannot make me! I am not a murderer! I will NOT kill him! I am a human being and I will have my rights and I will make my own choices!'_

The next sensation that swept through the Slytherin was so gut wrenchingly sickening that the next thing Draco knew was one moment he had been standing- the next- he was on the floor.

All he knew now was a world of infinite pain and agony.


	10. Lionheart

Harry whipped around, the loud thud in the classroom startling many trios of students as they too turned towards the sound. Peering over Ron's shoulder Harry could make out through the ring of Slytherins…

Draco.

Draco was on the floor writhing in a tortured manner, Harry winced; the way the platinum blonde was twisting on the floor looked too familiar; far too familiar. Harry then felt an inexplicable rush of emotion and soon found himself bodily forcing his classmates out of the way- they exclaimed and swore as he pushed some into desks and others into their friends. Harry couldn't think of anything except Draco. He had to get to him, he had to protect him. Harry shouldered Goyle aside and knelt by the Slytherin prince; Draco was pale, but now he was sheet white and his hands were clenched, his perfectly manicured nails digging into his palms, his lips bloodless. His silver blonde hair so neatly kept was in disarray, his molten steel grey eyes blazed, unseeing- he was shining with sweat. Harry acted on pure instinct, snarling at the surrounding people; they backed away, some screaming as sparks of raw magic- blood red lightning- crackled visibly in the air, potent in the Gryffindor's wild display.

Harry hissed again, his eyes narrowing as he crouched possessively over Draco- a wild animal defending its family. Snape hurried forwards, his wand drawn ready, but Harry bared his teeth. The ex Potions teacher halted, just a few feet away from the raven, there now was a wide circle of students, they were all watching. Harry could hear them whispering, pointing at him. Draco was weakly thrashing, moaning in pain, gasping for breath. Harry positioned himself so he was practically kneeling over the pale aristocrat. He snarled once more, guttural Parseltongue mixing with his warning- a few flinched, remembering their second year, Hermione among them- Harry growled and hissed the snake language, his teeth still displayed in a universal sign of: Stay Away.

The whisperings were louder now, some were hysterical, Parvati Patil was clutching onto Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson was distraught and Ron was peering over Dean Thomas's dark head, his expression appalled. Wands were being drawn now.

Vampire…

Vampyre.

Vampira.

Vampirus.

Harry Potter is a Vampire.

Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived is a Vampire.

Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen One is a Vampire.

Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, Dumbledore's Golden Boy is a Vampire.

Screaming erupted, starting as a low humming of whispers before taking a crescendo, and Snape turned, his wand shooting a multitude of sparks in an attempt to quieten the class, they extinguished with an echoing bang. This served as a cue; spells, curses and hexes flew towards the two on the wooden floor and Snape slashed his wand, creating a temporary shield that shattered almost instantly under the multitude of spells. Many fizzled out as soon as they came in contact with the shield; others rebounded, smashing the classroom windows. Harry growled as Snapes' hasty protection collapsed. Harry felt a blaze of protective adrenalin speed through his body and some of the later spells; the slower ones, yet more powerful were diverted- like two alike poles on a magnet- his anger serving as a natural shield as it mixed with his raw magic.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone, abruptly stopped, some frozen mid flee, some with their wands poised. Snape was livid, an unpleasant blotchiness was creeping up his pallid features; Harry noticed in his haze of aggressive defence that Draco had calmed and was now lying underneath him, exhausted.

"Enough! All of you get back to your seats at once!"

Harry watched as his peers hurried to do so- the clattering of desks and chairs scraping as they settled down in a feared silence- before Snape could do anything nasty to them.

"Never. Ever, have I seen such a disgraceful display of support."

Snape was not livid. He was seething, fury and rage radiated off of the tall dark man; his cold dark eyes were flashing with the intense emotion. His low sneering voice had dropped to a dangerous silky whisper. Harry looked down into Draco's face; he looked so tired and pained. Harry gently stroked a piece of stray ice blonde hair that had fallen into the Slytherin's face.

"Harry's a Vampire!"

Seamus blurted out, Harry snapped back to himself, appalled he quickly backed away from Draco who twitched, seeming almost lifeless if not for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Harry turned his gaze to the Irishman, said teen looked horrified.

"Well done."

Harry bit out coldly, Seamus realising his mistake bowed his head in unmistakeable fear and embarrassment. Snape swooped down to Draco's other side and quickly checked his vitals. Snapping his fingers at Crabbe and Goyle he nodded to the two clumsy Slytherins.

"Take Mister Malfoy along to the staffroom, ask for Professor Slughorn. I will be along shortly."

After dismissing the two- who had not wanted to approach Harry at all- curtly Snape turned back to pin the chosen one with a curious look. Harry now just felt stupid, before, protecting Draco from everyone had seemed a good idea, but now… He could feel the intense stares. Harry mildly wondered why the urge had taken over him in the first place. It hit him and he cursed silently. The beast in him had sensed Draco's increasing struggles and had come to the surface; inquisitive, like a shark towards bloodied waters. Snape was still watching him; Harry silently, resentfully met his gaze.

"See me after the lesson Potter."

Was his quiet request and then he stood in a flurry of black cloth. Harry, feeling rather foolish still kneeling on the floor got up and quickly joined Ron and Hermione. They kept casting furtive glances his way but he pointedly ignored them. Snape kept the Defence against the Dark Arts class in total silence until the bell rang. There was the usual blur of movement as everyone hastened to get out of the gloomy class. The Potions Master halted them all, by slamming the heavy oaken door shut with a sweep of his wand.

"If one word of what Mister Potter really is, leaks out to the rest of the school…"

Harry looked round slowly; Snape was watching the rest of his class with beady precision. They however were looking at the Gryffindor.

"Just one small peep- believe me I WILL know- and I will be having a chat with you, your head of house and the Headmaster. Are we clear?"

Nothing. Snape slammed his hand down onto his desk, startling many, Lavender gave a small shriek.

"I said are we CLEAR?"

Frantic nods and mutters of 'yes' floated round the stone classroom. Snape eyeballed a few select students- known for their gossiping mouths - Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and Pansy Parkinson. Snape waved his wand and the door flew open with a clatter and a soft squelch. Harry had never seen so many students hurry as they did now out of a class. They seemed eager to get out. Ron caught his eye and mouthed: 'See you later Harry!'

* * *

><p>Harry sidled up to the teachers' desk; Snape finished marking the essay with a flourish and set the razor black quill down. Harry waited as the dark man sized him up.<p>

"What was that display in class Potter?"

"I… I don't know Sir,"

Harry answered the silky drawl truthfully, Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry swallowed, willing himself neither to be intimidated nor to rise to Snape's baiting.

"Sir… You knew what that was didn't you? That was a crucio."

Snape met his green gaze with his own pitch black, Harry saw the flicker of understanding and Snape said nothing, Harry knew that Snape had realised what he meant.

"Do you truly care for Draco, Potter?"

"I don't know Sir."

Snape stood and circled Harry, watching him all the while like a hawk. Harry felt uncomfortable under the close scrutiny.

"Yes or no."

Harry's mind was swimming with excuses, but Snape wanted a direct answer and Harry knew he couldn't deny the fact that yes; he was dangerously attracted to Draco Malfoy… And yes, he felt protective and yes he did care for the blonde. Harry sighed in defeat, raising his head Harry met the ex potions professors stern and closed gaze. Harry opened his mouth and quickly swallowed the crazy, scary truth, and lied through his clenched teeth.

"No."

Snape's face gave nothing away, he merely nodded. Harry waited a while longer as Snape sat down again, picked up his quill and began checking the next scroll of parchment. Snape paused and looked up.

"Is there something you want Potter?"

Harry shook his head, Snape's eyes narrowed in his customary scowl, but the usual malice was lacking, he jerked his head towards the door.

"Then stop dawdling Potter. Get out."

Harry sighed, wondering if Snape really had anything really to say to him and picked up his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder he walked to the heavy oaken door. Pulling it open Harry prepared to slip out, just as he did he caught Snape watching him.

"Sir?"

"What now Potter?"

"Please watch over Draco."

With that Harry slid out through the small gap and gently pulled the door shut behind him. Harry strangely enough did not feel any satisfaction, not even a shred of smugness from ordering Snape to do something he knew the man would do without question. But Harry smiled quietly in the early evening shadows, having a civil conversation with the cold man had been rather nice for a change, especially seeing as he would have to deal with hostility when he returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry cringed; he did not want to go back to Gryffindor Tower at all ever- now he wished somewhat that he really had been sorted into Slytherin, they weren't nosy like the Gryffindors, they weren't as discriminative. Turning resolutely on his heel the scarred teen made it a mission to visit Hagrid until it was time to see Dumbledore at seven.

* * *

><p>"Harry, I know yeh don' like Malfoy but have more faith in him. He's no value to You-Know-Who to be one o' them! In fact, if he weren't so snarky he'd be all righ', strictly speakin' he's a brave lad- don' want to admit it but he's a sodding lion in the face o' danger. More so than his spineless wart of a father!"<p>

Harry grinned despite his moody exterior façade; Hagrid bustled round his little hut finding another one of his bucket sized mugs for his guest. Fang drooled placidly at Harry's feet.

"But I saw the Dark Mark on his inner left wrist. I saw it Hagrid!"

"Rubbish. If he does then it was no acceptance from him! He was probably forced! Listen Harry, these are dark times, and to be honest, yer shouldn' be here. Blimey!"

The raven teen sighed, Hagrid had been supportive but neither he nor his friends truly believed Malfoy was a Death Eater. Ron somewhat supported him on the subject mainly because he thought the Slytherin was an evil ponce anyway. However Hagrid's words now on the blonde had a note of truth to them. Harry knew that Draco was an intelligent person, however he also knew that either the Slytherin had been forced to join, or it was the opposite as Ron had said: an honour for him. It was a 50/50 chance.

"How is he during your classes Hagrid?"

Hagrid chuckled and nursed his mug in the crook of his arm; Fang whined and rested his head on Harry's knee- happily drooling, snuffling amiably.

"Oh, he's actually all righ'. Huge cry from the little sneakin' ferret he was couple o' years ago; even volunteered to pet Helga few days ago!"

"Helga?"

"Griffin; Harry, anyways he comes up to her cool as a cucumber, mind you- that's saying something, not many witches or wizards can stroll up to a Griffin an' be calm abou' it can they? If yer want my opinion Harry, Draco Malfoy was a nasty piece o' work when he firs' came ta Hogwarts. I don' see that boy no more, he's different now. Sure a Slytherin, but remember stereotypin' don' get yeh nowhere. Wormtail is a perfect example of someone good; turn bad Harry, as is Professor Snape but he's the opposite ain't he."

Harry hummed in half agreement and half in noncommittal understanding. He took a sip of the strong tea and scratched Fang behind one of his velvety ears. Hagrid drained his mug and set it down gently onto his hard worn table top.

"I'll escort yer up to the castle fer dinner. In the mean time, I hear you, have a minor problem."

Harry looked up from his giant sized mug, Hagrid winked good naturedly at him and Harry realised the topic of discussion.

"Minor? Hagrid…"

"Well compared to me eh?"

Harry laughed with the half giant. Of course, how could he have forgotten, Hagrid was also half, but it wasn't the same as he or Lupin. Harry felt a warm feeling blossom inside of him; perhaps Hagrid had a few words of wisdom to share- judging by his rather surprising character study of Malfoy earlier.

"Yeah… I'm half vampire."

Saying out aloud for the first time wasn't as bad as Harry had envisioned; the half giant however paused and frowned his bushy beard twitching as he bit his lip in thought- obviously he thought like many other teachers- that the Chosen one was something like a werewolf mix.

"Yer haven't turned on anyone recently have yeh Harry?"

"Yeah around about, three times; all on Draco Malfoy."

Hagrid sat back in his seat and studied his young friend carefully, Harry looked away and took a quick sip from his mug, the scalding liquid burnt his throat, but it relieved the awkward tension he was feeling.

"Oh dear."

"Hagrid?"

"Yeh do know about tha' 'Blood Sl-"

"About the 'Paramour' thing? Yeah I do, thanks to Professor Snape."

Hagrid came to rest his large hands on his wooden table, still watching Harry who passed his next question off as a cough.

"Well Harry, all I have ta say abou' this is… Be careful, very very dark times these are. If yer choice is Malfoy… you do well to heed my next warning: Look after him. Protect him with yer life. Without him, yer a goner."

Harry knew he wore an appalled grimace as Hagrid looked away suddenly guilty, he quickly gathered up the tea things and busied himself with washing up. He then gruffly said:

"Should ge' up to the castle now, dinner should be starting soon. Once I'm done let's go eh?"

Harry nodded, Hagrid's gruff warning repeating in his mind. He wanted to forget what the half giant had told him, but normally when his large friend was serious, his knowledge meant well. Hagrid placed the teapot on the side and wipe his hands on his coat. He nodded to Harry, and together they walked back up to Hogwarts in an amiable silence.

Harry still couldn't forget Hagrid's searching look- he knew the Gamekeeper was hiding something, but he didn't know what. Shrugging Harry struck up conversation about 'Helga', thankfully Hagrid's previous secrecy dropped and he enthusiastically answered all the questions thrown. They departed ways when they entered the Great Hall; Ron sat up, a piece of meat pie hanging off his fork as he beckoned his best friend over.

Harry waved to Hagrid and went to join his friends.


	11. Quidditch

Draco sat in Snape's office, Slughorn had administered him a tonic for his nerves, but otherwise deemed him healthy and sent him on his way; advising sugary foods for shock. Draco knew the Potions Master did not have a clue what he was going through right now. Crabbe and Goyle were now most likely pigging out in the Great Hall. The door behind him echoed with a bang and Snape strode round him.

"Draco, I think you realise that the Dark Lord is not happy with you."

Draco snarled and sat up in his chair, eyes flashing with defiance.

"Well I think _HE_ realises that _I_ am not happy with _HIM_!"

Snape hissed inaudibly as the ice blonde uttered those words, a dark scowl upon his face; Draco rarely saw this expression directed at him, however he glared back just as forcefully. Snape suddenly stood in front of the blonde.

"Don't be foolish Draco. You are no match for him; he breached your mind so easily. I'm sure you are aware he used the Cruciatus Curse upon you?"

Draco shut his mouth, forbidding the argument on the tip of his tongue and nodded. The pain had been terrifying. He shivered and it was not because the dungeons were cold- he was used to it- he shivered again, more violently this time. The young Slytherin for the first time in a very long time, saw pity and affection flit across his Godfather's eyes; the ex Potions Professor just now hadn't seen him as he was of present, he had seen Draco Malfoy as a child- the little helpless child- the child that had been ignored, beaten... Abused. Snape sank to his knees in front of the teen so that their faces were level.

"Do it quickly. Then it'll be over, I swore to your mother, of my own accord and of her own love for you, that I would protect you."

Draco stood up flushed, his expression stony and furious- he had not known that Snape had promised his_ Mother _specifically_- _he had thought his Father, had made his godfather promise to Narcissa. The humiliation burned his throat and Draco blinked back tears- his mother had willingly…

"I don't need your help! I don't want your help! The Dark Lord can piss off; I don't want to do this anymore!"

Draco then felt the familiar pain burn through his arm coupled by a strangely euphoric feeling, Snape shielding his mind carefully from his dark master, cursed colourfully as he saw a blank look enter his godson's piercing gaze- rendering said gaze to a peaceful and dazed look.

Imperio.

Draco was now under the Imperius Curse.

* * *

><p>Harry paused outside the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, he didn't know the password. He pulled out the neat message from Hedwig that afternoon. Nothing, sighing Harry began listing off several sweets that first came to mind.<p>

He turned when footsteps rang behind him. He did a double take, what on earth was Draco Malfoy doing here? He looked strangely blank but at the same time like he needed to say something. Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Need something Malfoy?"

Harry frowned, no biting retort had been flung back, and Harry peered at the blonde carefully. He definitely had a vague aura about him. But then the spell, whatever it was- was broken. Draco stood for a moment taking in his surroundings, he paled when he realised where he was and with whom his company was.

"Potter! Who, wha-! Where the bollocks am I?"

"Have you been under a Confundus, Malfoy?"

"I most certainly have not, I would definitely know!"

Draco sniffed haughtily; he then narrowed his eyes at Harry, his lip curling in a sneer.

"More importantly, what is St. Potter doing outside the Headmasters quarters?"

"I could ask the same thing to you Malfoy."

"I'm telling you Potter, you ask me, I haven't a bloody clue why I am here!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, highly doubtful that Draco was telling the truth, ignoring the Slytherin, Harry turned back to the gargoyle.

"Jelly worms… Acid pops, oh for heavens' sake! Bat bogey nuggets! Liquorice wands!"

"I'd try something else Potter."

Harry shot the blonde a dirty look over his shoulder, Draco had crossed his arms now and was leaning against the corridor wall, his expression amused.

"I know it's a type of sweet alright!"

"Then there must be thousands of confectionary items out there, all of which the Headmaster could be partially fond to. Good luck."

The Slytherin Prince drawled as he idly poked the fire with his wand, on the bracket near his head. Harry felt his temper flaring, it did not help that he needed to see Dumbledore but the man had forgotten to give him the password; matters were not made any better by the untimely arrival of a rather blank Draco Malfoy who now finally coming to his senses, decided to rile him further. It was not a good day- especially with half his peers in his year finding out he was a vampire.

"Shove off Malfoy."

"Temper. Potter, you do realise that the Headmaster is not in tonight? Did it not occur to you when his seat at the High Table during dinner was vacant? His office has sealed itself against any intruders."

"Namely you."

Harry hissed, and Draco looked mildly surprised.

"Impressive skills of analysis as always Potter- and you wish to become an Auror, dear me. At the slightest alteration of routine- blame it on the pureblood Malfoy. You are so pathetic at times 'Golden Boy'."

Harry flushed, that is not what he had meant- it was just all the signs pointed to the Malfoy heir. Draco smirked at him from his relaxed pose against the wall- mocking him. Harry saw red and had crossed the two metre gap dividing them. He shoved the blonde up against the wall, his hands fisting in the clean pressed collar of his antagonists' shirt.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You fucking smirked at me you twit! That speaks louder than words!"

"And? What next? Will the great, FAMOUS Harry Potter order me to stop breathing next?"

"I wish I could!"

Harry growled, pushing the blonde so far back he was sure that the stone wall was hurting him. Draco sighed gustily and he eyed the riled teen holding him up- Harry really was sexy when angry- his molten green eyes (strangely enough Draco didn't find those eyes awful nor frightening anymore) blazed with passion, his pretty pink lips drawn back in a snarl showing just a hint of razor fangs, the way his messy jet black hair fell so enticingly into his face, his rough hands groping- Draco blanched. Shit.

Harry stared, watching as steel silver eyes widened, pupils dilating, aristocratic nostrils flaring delicately as he took in the close proximity of their rather compromising position. Crying out Harry bodily flung the blonde away from him. Draco tumbled to the hard unforgiving floor; the raven gasped forgetting his enhanced abilities and backed away, not trusting himself and his Gryffindor tendencies to help- lest he attack. He stifled a chuckle however when Draco pushed himself up with a wince and set about doing his now rather messy ice blonde hair. Harry found himself irrevocably attracted to the Slytherin's lips, watching how they parted slightly in concentration as he sorted out his appearance. The chosen one felt a hot flush creeping up his features as a small pink tongue darted out to moisten pale lips, Draco was still oblivious.

"Boys! I hope you two are not fighting again!"

McGonagall hurried up to them her arms full of heavy scrolls of parchment. Harry dazed snapped out of his -_Draco Malfoy induced_- trance and looked to his Transfiguration teacher. Draco slowly picked himself up off the floor, shooting Harry a filthy glare.

"Mister Malfoy, I highly doubt you should be wandering the castle at this hour. Go back to your common room please, off with you. Potter may I have a moment?"

Draco sneered at Harry as he passed, purposefully shoving the brunette aside as he did. Harry fought down the childish urge to fling a hex at the ice blonde's retreating back. Little did Harry know that he was also fighting down the urge to stalk his _prey_. His stomach growled quietly, sulkily- that its fun had been ruined. Harry, blushing lightly put a hand on his stomach, McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight's dinner did not appease you Potter?"

Harry shook his head and the clever witch stood a little straighter, her lips drawn into a small line.

"I am aware that Professor Dumbledore sent you a note earlier to ask you to come to his office as of now. However he has received urgent business elsewhere and he is terribly sorry that he cannot be here tonight. Your meeting has been rescheduled for next Monday. Oh and good luck on assembling a Quidditch team on Friday, Potter."

Harry nodded, feeling irritated. But it couldn't be helped; if Dumbledore had urgent business he had no right to feel so bitter.

"Professor? What exactly will he and I be doing?"

"Occulmency; unless you would prefer Professor Snape?"

Harry felt a small grin cross his face and shook his head, she smiled faintly back and waved him away.

"I thought as much. Now off with you, back to your dormitory. And just so you know, the password is Rhubarb Crumble- I highly doubt Dumbledore remembered to tell you that."

Harry thanked her and set off back to Gryffindor Tower, as soon as he rounded the corner and was out of sight of the wizened lady, he gave a small whoop and broke into a reckless sprint back to the tower.

NO OCCULMENCY WITH SNAPE!

Harry grinned and even waved to Peeves as he passed, who was so shocked at the salutation; fell mid-hover. Harry finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"My goodness boy, where have you been?"

"Gilly-"

Harry halted midsentence, he didn't sound remotely out of breath. Why? His stomach rumbled at him in smug victory. Harry glared down at his abdomen. The _fat_ lady looked rather miffed as Harry poked himself in the stomach- mainly to get it to shut up.

"Dearie, you have a fine trim middle so stop worrying, password?"

"Gillyweed,"

Sighing the portrait opened up and Harry climbed through the port hole. He had lots to tell Hermione and Ron.

* * *

><p>Friday came round and it was a clear day, but mist was rolling in, with a grey sky that promised not rain, but something heavier. True to this a bout of hail streaked down as Harry stood out on the Quidditch pitch. He sighed as the little pieces of ice stung his cheeks, the weather thankfully had not deterred many from wishing to play for the team. However it made them restless. Blowing his whistle Harry managed to catch their attention finally.<p>

"Okay… If you are NOT here to try out, please go sit in the stands or leave."

A _HUGE_ group of giggling girls teetered off the pitch to go to the stands, Harry rolled his eyes- just as he had expected. Ron stood next to him looking nervous.

"Calm down Ron."

Ron looked a little less pale as his little sister; Ginny came up beside him to pat him on the arm. Harry cocked his head to one side, the girl turned to him- she had been a seeker- his replacement last year.

"Chaser."

Ginny shortly answered for him. Harry made a small 'oh' and turned back to the gaggle of students all milling about in the standard Quidditch robes. He needed two new chasers, two beaters and a keeper.

"Alright, I want those who wish to try out for keeper on the right, chasers over to the left and beaters stand next to me."

Ignored…

Harry rubbed his temples, feeling a headache building up. This was why he wasn't fond of being the one in charge. The lack of interest was astounding to him- no one really wanted to know him for him. They just wanted it for that fact they had met the famous Harry Potter, or Breathed-the-same-air-as-Harry-Potter.

"OI YOU LOT LISTEN UP!"

Ron bellowed, Harry himself was taken aback by the sudden roar. This worked. Harry repeated his previous order, he watched with grim satisfaction as the students sorted themselves out.

"Right, we're going to… WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Silence. Harry exhaled slowly, through gritted teeth, his hands clenched into fists now. Even Ron was looking intimidated, and the redhead told his friend so as he muttered near him: 'Mate, you look kind of scary like that with your… err snarl face y'know?' Harry rearranged his 'snarl' into an expression of bemusement.

"I repeat myself. If you aren't here to play Quidditch, leave now. I don't have time for morons."

A burly teen stepped forward slightly aggressive in his stance. He had curly hair and a cocky smirk in place.

"And what about the Seeker position?"

Harry pinned the teen with an icy glare- disliking him already, he had an impertinent voice. The raven replied with an equally biting tone, the hail fell faster, pelting them now. Harry ignored the weather and kept his gaze upon the male challenging him.

"I am the Seeker."

"The whole team has to try out Potter that also means the Seeker too."

"I happen to be the captain of the Gryffindor Team. What did you say your name was again?"

The tall male squared his shoulders and flashed brilliant white teeth. Harry felt the animalistic urge to respond with a growl and bare his own teeth- no his fangs. Fighting it down, Harry did not make a move as the muscular wizard before him extended a hand in salutation.

"Cormac McLaggen."

"Well McLaggen-"

Harry was cut off by a low sneering tone.

"Look monkey face, I highly doubt you should even try for Seeker. Potter could beat you to that position in his sleep."

Harry blinked, was that who he thought it was? If so why was he defending…? McLaggen flushed darkly and glared at the intruder as he crossed the pitch.

"You are a hypocrite Potter. No time for morons, what's Weasel then?"

Harry closed his eyes, why oh why now! As the signature slow purr (_PURR!_) that only could belong to Draco Malfoy cut through his haze of irritation. Harry turned to face the fellow Seeker or Slytherin- keeping his temper in check, his stomach was humming now and Harry ignored it- he couldn't cause a scene. Draco ignored McLaggen who was shooting daggers at the blonde.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I hate to say this, but I just wanted to wish you good luck Potter."

"Piss off."

"Let me finish. Good luck on loosing, that is- the turn out here is atrocious... Let me rephrase that- repugnantly dismal."

Draco surveyed the hail stricken lot of Gryffindors huddling together as they battled the elements- his haughty eyes lingering disdainfully upon McLaggen whose expression only turned uglier- Harry had to admit they did look a rather depressing sight. The blonde himself had a funny little shield shimmering above his head, most likely a repelling charm to prevent the worst of the hail.

"If that's all you can leave us alone now, Malfoy."

"Of course Potter."

Draco responded primly, oblivious to the hostile glares from the Gryffindors- mainly Ron and McLaggen- strode off to the stands where he settled himself in a sheltered section with the rest of the onlookers. Harry realised the Slytherin was alone, no cronies trailing behind. Shrugging Harry addressed the to-be chasers.

"Right we're going to do some warm up exercises, then I want to see each one of you fly with the Quaffle and score as many goals as you can within one minute. Katie I want you to try deter them as much as possible."

Katie Bell nodded and took to the skies.

* * *

><p>Harry landed with practiced grace and felt accomplished- he now had two new Chasers, Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins. The two girls had out flown every other person- Ginny mainly for her agility, which would be useful against Ravenclaw and Demelza because she was a fantastic scorer, her ability almost rivalled Angelina's skill. Harry turned to the trunk Ron had been guarding; he then turned to the group of students wishing to become beaters.<p>

"I'm sure you all know what bludgers do am I correct?"

Murmurs of yes reached his ears through the clinking of hail. Nodding with satisfaction Harry passed a bat to a second year, who paled a little as he rose a few feet and hovered on his broom. He waved to Ron who unlatched a bludger- it rocketed out of its position and sped towards the second year who panicked. Harry winced at the sickening thud. Jerking his head at a failed chaser near the stands the dazed second year was led away to the infirmary.

Harry sighed; finding two beaters with enough guts to hit the damn bludgers had been aggravating. The session had ended with multiple broken teeth, a broken nose and a shattered broomstick. Several had left crying when Harry had yelled at them for messing about- because one silly girl had knocked herself out with the bat.

But he had succeeded in getting two rather good boys; Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Cootes. The two obviously were not as good as Fred and George had been, but the two had brilliant aim- Harry winced at the bruise slowly developing on his shoulder. Courtesy of Cootes; who had really lashed out at the bludger- sending it into Harry who had been hovering nearby.

"Right keepers, Demelza I want you to act as an opposing chaser and McLaggen will go first."

Harry schooled his features into a perfect expression of blank politeness as the cocky arse sauntered past to take up his position in front of the hoops. Harry looked over to the stands, Hermione waved at him and he waved back, the hail seemed to be thinning out now. The raven was surprised at how Draco hadn't already sabotaged the try outs yet.


	12. Stylishly Mud Splattered

Draco watched lazily as the Gryffindor team woefully and doggedly continued flying in the pelting hail. It was rather amusing watching those speedy little scarlet blurs as they were buffeted about mercilessly by the skinning wind. The hail pattered loudly on the canvas gazebo above the stands. Granger sat a few seats down from him; she squinted through a pair of huge omnioculars as Weasley took over the hoops, circling them possessively as McLaggen landed. Draco could tell from how the idiot's chest swelled that he was pleased with his try out- save his last; he had suddenly let a Quaffle in. Draco had a shrewd feeling it had something to do with a little 'confusion' that had come from Granger's general direction.

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned to stare down his neat straight nose haughtily at the muggle born girl. He watched as she fiddled with a brown lock of curly hair.

"Can I help you Granger?"

"Err…"

Draco could see she was a bit intimidated, raising a perfect eyebrow he waited for her to continue.

"Why are you here?"

She blurted out, her cheeks were reddened from the cold and she clutched the omnioculars to her chest- she looked rather suspicious of him. Draco shrugged- he needed some air, even if it was rather foul out- (_and to spy on Harry Potter and his rather nice arse_) however the know-it-all didn't need to know that. He instead gave her a sweet smile; she narrowed her eyes further in response.

"Inter house unity, isn't that something we students at Hogwarts must strive for? Hm Granger?"

"Bullshit. Malfoy tell me the real reason. I know you're up to something, you don't just _show up_ for nothing."

Draco sat back in his seat and crossed his arms; he could feel a small petulant pout of irritation crossing his features.

"Now, really! First Potter, now his muggle girlfriend! You two seem oh so hell bent on becoming Aurors- yet you both come down to the same conclusion that I am forever up to no good!"

The blonde blustered, indignantly, slightly jealous- trying to keep the unbecoming whine in his voice (Malfoys do NOT ever whine or beg) - he stared down at the clever witch with disdain. She pursed her lips- looking remarkably like Weasley's mother.

"I am NOT Harry's girlfriend- grow up would you, that joke is OLD! He's just my best friend and nothing else! Merlin you are such a bloody pillock Draco Malfoy! Besides we've NEVER seen you do a single good thing in our lifetime of knowing you."

Draco tutted – no he was not jealous, not interested in the half vampire's love life at all-, he clucked his tongue again, further incensing the brunette girl- of course he knew Potter didn't have a girlfriend- anyway the Golden Boy could do SO much better than Granger. He heaved an exaggerated sigh and crossed his legs. He could see her slowly reaching towards her wand.

"And here I was trying to be a commoner. Looks like I'll have to resort to my usual nickname for you- _Mudblood_, seeing as you prefer my hostility rather than my attempts at civilised conversation- not that your kind deserve it of course."

Hermione's expression was incredibly stony and Draco thought it very normal to feel a little endangered if not somewhat smug. Well that was rather cruel. Shrugging the idea off Draco mused over how on earth he started having actual feelings- especially ones that contradicted themselves- he was Slytherin's Ice Prince for Merlin's sake! He didn't have time to worry about those lesser plebeians, he couldn't care less if Longbottom missed class to save a drowning kitten!

Wait. Actually- Draco paused in his thoughts- he would DEFINITLY save a drowning kitten- no matter what. Draco had never told anyone this but it was his deepest desire to have a pet kitten- his father would never allow it; his mother was allergic to cats. Turning back to the situation at hand the Slytherin painted his expression into his all time favourite- the infamous suave sneer.

"Why even bother attempt civil conversation with a 'mudblood'? I thought we weren't worth your time. I thought we were lower than scum- brainless, stupid and unworthy to study magic- not even good enough to lick the boots of you_ purebloods_."

Draco was impressed with the amount of venom that was currently lacing her voice- quietly the blonde knew if she had been different she would've made a fantastically cruel Slytherin- but she was a muggle therefore that was neither here nor there; judging by the thunderous scowl on her face, that would put Snape's to shame. Stretching luxuriously Draco decided to ponder on his reply; he cast his mind about looking for the right thing to say.

"You're right naturally- as usual. Of course you aren't fit enough to lick the dirt in which we stand on. But that is rather irrelevant to our previous topic of proverbial banter."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something back but she quickly turned back at the sound of cheering and raised the magnifying contraption up to her eyes. She squealed happily. Draco took a fleeting glance at the pitch to see the Weasel save another goal- albeit sloppily.

"I don't see how Gryffindor are ever going to win this year. This is pathetic."

Draco mused aloud, his customary drawl back in place, Granger whipped round to eyeball him fiercely. And Draco was distinctly reminded of the time she had punched him rather viciously. He shifted a few seats away from her slowly boiling anger.

"I must not tell lies."

He grinned and held his hands up in mock defence at the horrified and startled expression on her face- oh yes; he knew all about Dolores Umbridge's little torture sessions she would bestow upon the Golden boy. It had been rather barbaric in his opinion, but since it had been Harry… Who looked just fabulous in Quidditch robes in the way they clung to his body- which by the way had turned out very well; due to the physically demanding changes a human-vampire transformation required. Even from here he could see the Chosen One's enhanced features. Though Harry still looked the same, his face was just a little sharper and just little more like someone had gone in with a paint brush and corrected some of his features- his nose was a bit straighter, his lips fuller and his skin-

Shit.

Draco cursed and stood up hurriedly, absently noting the hail had ceased. He was doing it again- furiously Draco cast a glance over to the pitch- it seemed as if try outs were over judging by the way the team were gambolling round. Ignoring the curious look on the muggle girl's face he pushed past her and dashed off trying to clear his confused thoughts.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p>Draco stopped under the stands to watch the remainder of the new Gryffindor team to finish their aerobatics. He took deep breaths to calm his hammering heart, the lion team were cheerful, despite each looking rather filthy due to weather. He was NOT attracted to Harry bloody Potter. No way was the sodding <em>Golden Boy<em> unconsciously seducing him. Malfoys do not get seduced- they are the ones who are the seducers, they are the ones who turn their prey into quivering love stricken messes. Not that it was the other way round- he was merely OBSERVING the changes in Potter- yes that was it. He wasn't attracted at all; he was merely curious about the half vampire and human- he wanted to get to know his enemy.

Yes.

He wanted to get to know the enemy.

'**In what way?'**

A cynical little voice- the voice of reason yet infinite annoyance piped up- most irritatingly- the back of his clouded mind. The Slytherin rubbed his temples, really- know the enemy? He wanted to watch Potter's every move- so he could use them against the boy-who-lived. He didn't want to become the hunted. He let out a gusty sigh, resigned he felt the package in his pocket. He_ was_ going to do it today…

'_Later.'_

He told himself, the dark mark burned- simmering, Draco like always ignored it. He thought himself somewhat of a masochist when it came to the dark tattoo. The pain was always there, dark- dare he say delicious- (which was plain wrong considering it was a nose-less snake faced bastard on the operating end.) and throbbing like a pulsating wound. He watched from his low rise spot under the stands- The Gryffindor team- proud in their scarlet and gold had all landed and were talking animatedly. Their captain looked specifically enamoured with his success. Draco found the flushed expression endearing on the Golden Boy's- once plain/good looks turned handsome- features.

Handsome?

Cursing colourfully- a string of fluent swears that if his father heard; would cause his hair to go white with shock- (not that it needed it) Draco sat down heavily- splashing into a rather deep and large puddle, uncaring for the first time in a long while, if his robes got muddy. He closed his eyes and eased out a shaky breath as it clouded in the cold air before him. He stayed like that for a while before he realised that he would now need a shower. And a clean set of clothes.

Grumbling lightly the blonde picked himself up and cleaned up as best as he could with a scouring charm- he had to at least look presentably dirty- yes fashionably dirty; there was significant differences between looking like a hooligan ragamuffin and stylishly mud splattered. The ice prince tried another spell, however cleaning charms had never been the Slytherin's forte; cursing Draco decided to go to the Quidditch changing room for a shower.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned at his new team, with some practice, they could definitely be winners. Ron was ecstatic as he helped his best friend round up the last bludger and force it back into the trunk. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw McLaggen slouch off looking rather ugly- he had been so sure he was going to get the place. Fat chance, Harry snorted with derisive contempt, as if he would let the lout of a boy take over <strong>HIS<strong> team, Ron was a far better choice- he just needed some confidence. Hermione ran over to them, beaming, she threw her arms round Ron and hugged him; Ron's ears turned red and he smiled goofily.

"Well done Ron!"

Harry frowned and then raised an eyebrow in amusement at his bushy haired friend, connecting the swish of magic that had fluttered from her direction and McLaggen's sudden forgetfulness. Hermione caught his gaze and blushed and looked away. Ron eased her off, muttering about getting changed and a shower- Harry readily agreed, seeing as they were both spattered with quite a lot of mud.

"I'll see you both back up at the common room before dinner then!"

She replied brightly and carefully made her way back up to the castle, minding the large puddles of mud from the melting ice shower. Ron looked after her, his gaze fond as he watched her go.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he stepped under the hot spray of water to wash off the soap, the strong hiss of the shower soothing his frayed emotions from the try outs; he rolled his shoulders and relaxed in contentment. He heard Ron in the stall next to him finish up- Harry liked to take long showers- a luxury he rarely if not ever had at the Dursleys'. Mumbling a 'goodbye' to his friend Harry concentrated on lathering up his hair.<p>

Humming as he heard the Weasley leave the changing room, Harry toed the bar of soap- mint and pine scented. He went over the day; it had been alright; at least his marks in lessons had started to come back up due to pre-Quidditch excitement, fuelling him to do well in everything that he did. Harry was broken out of his reverie of fairly ignorant bliss by a rather malevolent growl of a voice and a suspicious thud. Washing out stray suds Harry strained his ears.

Frowning, the Chosen one slipped out of his shower, only just remembering to turn off the constant heavenly stream of hot water. Towelling down quickly he pulled on a pair of clean boxers and went to the other side of the spacious room to investigate.

* * *

><p>Draco had been happily stripping for his shower- he flung his shirt away from him in disgust, covered in mud it was- when a low voice filled with venom hissed out a spell; a rather nasty stunning hex hit him squarely in the back. He collapsed with a silent cry; Draco glowered up at his attacker. He should've known, but how the fuck did that huge thug of a boy sneak up behind him anyway? Draco rolled his eyes- he had let this happen, because he had been foolish enough to be distracted by <em>Potter<em>- (such a brilliant time for gay fantasies too) as a large hand cupped his chin, forcing his pliable and stunned body- manipulating it like putty to look up into that cocky smirking face.

"Ferret."

Draco if he could, would've raised an eyebrow, however he opted for another roll of the eyes. He flinched inwardly as a fist collided non-too gently with his ribs. He made no sound- he wouldn't show weakness to the coward who snuck up behind him. This certainly irked his adversary. Draco concentrated upon his wand, trying to summon it with his raw natural magic. The hand slowly beginning to 'man handle' him was a bit distracting, Draco attempted to move. He failed as his body refused to obey him; his legs were useless from the hex.

"Well because you have such a pretty body, maybe I'll just use you for something _else_."

The Slytherin Prince shuddered privately and swore that through the powerful hex; his body had too, at little at the perverse tone, he growled quietly, but cut off as another swift punch caught him in the gut. Draco mentally groaned, wondering why he made so many enemies- well this one was worth it. Worth it because he had been antagonising Potter- and only he Draco Malfoy himself was worthy enough of the Gryffindor's anger, hatred and more importantly- his interest. Draco sighed and tried to imagine another hand as it crept down towards his more private areas- teasing the zip of his neatly pressed trousers.

_Help me._


	13. Passion

Harry cautiously turned the corner and felt his blood surge in a blaze of fury at the sight before him. McLaggen pinning Draco down- _**assaulting**_ him- Harry snarled quietly, how DARE he? How dare the cunning, beastly teen attack Malfoy behind his back- Harry was stung by the cowardice, how could a GRYFFINDOR be so spineless?  
>Harry narrowed his eyes, his growling increasing in volume- ignoring his body's untimely arousal towards the shirtless Malfoy- it didn't help that he was wearing boxers either. Harry willed his erection away- McLaggen drew back his fist for another blow.<p>

Whipping out his wand Harry cast a Finite Incantato, he waited for the bully to turn round- to see who had cast the spell- Harry could see bruising on Draco's face and from the way the blonde had slumped over, his abdomen too had suffered blows. McLaggen did turn finally and glared at Harry angrily.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Harry demanded and McLaggen smirked, Harry itched to strangle him and a wild violent urge to actually rip those unpleasantly smirking lips off his face- so he would smile no more, but merely have a bleeding gaping hole instead.

"Because he's a Slytherin, and he put a confundus on me so your Weasley could get on the team. It should've been me! I was so close to humiliating this little ferret- a punishment he rightly deserves the little pouf! I'm doing you a favour Potter, he's trying to sabotage the team!"

Harry rolled his eyes, how childish could you get?

"McLaggen, grow up a bit before you come whining to me. Violence is no way to earn my support."

The boy-who-lived bit out coldly his emerald eyes hardening; glinting viridian chips of ice that erupted an inferno of anger. McLaggen sneered and unwisely moved to turn back to the blonde Slytherin- hands groping; but was caught off guard by two things that happened so fast- neither Harry nor Draco realised who had done it first. The raven had roared a spell, slashed in a vicious cross motion and his wand let off an explosive bang- the curse coming into contact with McLaggen's chest; whereas Draco had reared up ferociously- snarling; Harry thought he looked a lot like a dragon striking- his fist connecting heavily with their target's jaw. The ice blonde smirked in satisfaction as he heard a loud crack of bones- he shivered as the heat and ripple of Harry's spell washed over him; his hand smarted pleasantly from the blow. Cormac McLaggen slumped to the floor, his expression dazed as he came to. Harry was impressed at how quickly he had recovered- well muscle and fat always were bonuses in natural protection.

"You little bitch!"

McLaggen screamed, he had certainly very fast reflexes as he grabbed Draco by the throat; intending to pay him back for the punch, but Harry moved quicker.

"ENOUGH!"

He bellowed, Harry tore McLaggen's grip from the Slytherin and threw him against the wall. Harry bared his teeth, the blood pounding in his ears, his vision swimming red, hot fury burning in his throat- if he got any angrier Harry swore he'd start spitting flames. He panted for breath as he stared down the other male.

This was his. His territory and his business, McLaggen was an intruder and Harry needed to get rid of him. They both watched as the cowardly Gryffindor stood slowly- the wall was his support, his expression a multitude of emotions.

Yes, he definitely needed to get rid of him. Harry gazed contemptibly back- his expression neutral but his eyes spoke for him.

Said teen was staring at Harry in disbelief, his mouth gaping open, Harry smiled cruelly as he realised that McLaggen knew that he was a vampire; he ran his tongue slowly over his teeth- in a sensual show of dominance- lingering to tease the sharp point of one fang. His insane green eyes shining poison and emerald ice. Draco cringed as the grip Harry had on his wrist tightened slightly- the raven only noticed until Draco stomped on his foot.  
>Draco snatched back his limb away from that terrible- terrible potent, <em>heady<em> heat that felt so delicious; glad that he had decided to 'Glamour' his left wrist before entering the changing rooms, to look unblemished by the Dark Mark.  
>Concealing it in case someone saw him in his current state of undress. Draco snuck a sideways look at the Gryffindor. The look on Harry's face was terrible yet incredible; Draco had no doubts now that this was definitely going to be the man who would defeat the Dark Lord- the power and anger that radiated was palpable and Draco could feel its protective aura shrouding round him- embracing him.<p>

Shielding him.

"You DARE touch Draco again, and you will find yourself coming to rest in bloodied shreds in the lake where you will lie forever more and no one will know."

Harry hissed, his rage evident, his voice taking on the low raspy and husky of that he used for Parseltongue. Draco flinched, his body spiking in temperature at the tone- it was so sensual- but knowing that Harry's threat was so true- his status as the Golden Boy and the boy-who-lived AND the Chosen One who would vanquish the Dark Lord; would clear any charges no matter how terrible. Draco knew the half vampire could kill several innocents and still walk away with nothing more than a warning- it was rather unfair in a way. The blonde snickered inwardly as he stood tall, his chin raised proudly next to the raven, staring down McLaggen who seemed to be in a state of shock- he shot a quick glance at the verdant eyed male who wore a curiously cruel smile.

So St. Potter wasn't so Gryffindor.

He had a bit of Slytherin in him too.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly began to advance upon his cowering and paralysed quarry; he quite enjoyed the fear that rolled off of the now deflated boy in waves. Thick potent waves of terror- Harry smiled serenely, beautifully; laughing inwardly at the sight of himself in the mirror nearby- angelic if one were to call it so. So angelic despite the demonic twitch of his lips and the narrowed piercing green of his eyes. He let go of Draco's pretty slender pale arm as he felt the blonde angrily slam his foot down onto his.<p>

"P-Potter! What are you doing?"

Harry gloried in the whining yelp of a voice- McLaggen sounded just like a naughty puppy, he heard Draco shift beside him and raise his wand. Deep down the Boy-who-lived was surprised and rather overjoyed at the fact finally there was something he and the ice prince agreed on. Something that they both could do without ripping each other's heads off in the process. It shocked the raven slightly to know that he had such a sadistic sense of humour- shrugging off the idea he blamed it on his vampirism. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Draco's voice cutting low and sharply, snappishly as he replied to McLaggen.

"What am I doing McLaggen? Deciding which curse to use. Should I blast your withering bollocks off? Actually, I don't see why **you** should be given a choice."

Harry almost laughed; McLaggen's balls would definitely be 'withdrawing' into himself at that explicit threat. Chuckling Harry turned to the blonde.

"Leave him. He's been humiliated enough- he's learnt his lesson."

Draco pouted and rolled his eyes, sulking over the fact his fun had been spoilt; sighing the blonde sheathed his wand into the holster strapped to his arm. But he could not resist aiming a swift kick at McLaggen who only just rolled out of the way. Harry shot Draco a level stare- a warning- the ice prince huffed and Harry watched as the blonde turned to his discarded clothes and began to pick them up, smoothing the creases out of them.  
>The raven felt his mouth go dry as the Slytherin reached down to brush stray lint off the ankle of his trousers- exposing his lean, long back and pert arse- which rounded out softly.<br>Draco turned to look nonplussed, then exasperated at the Gryffindor; Harry could tell he was on the verge of biting out some bitter retort. McLaggen moved in the background, Harry heard himself instinctively and impulsively growling, gradually increasing in decibels until the unpleasant teen had left- in quite a hurry. The changing room door clattered uselessly in the distance. Harry immediately stopped growling, the hostile noise dwindling to a low rumbling purr of content victory.

The Slytherin shrugged and gave his 'rival' a miniscule quirk of the mouth in thanks and cast about for his socks; they appeared to have fallen under the bench. Sighing Draco knelt down on all fours and reached under the low bench, his torso parallel with the ground, so low it nearly touched it. His very nice shapely behind sticking once more, rather gracefully in the air; his back deliciously arched in the process.  
>Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it but suddenly found himself also kneeling, pulling the blonde teen up to face him.<br>Draco blinked confused, rapidly, his pale long lashes fluttering against his high aristocratic cheekbones, his mouth, and his soft pink –cherry red, - lips parted slightly- his breath washing lightly over Harry's; his blonde hair was tousled from his previous struggle, and slowly a quiet flush crept up his fair features.

Harry could feel himself being unconsciously drawn into those tantalising lips, they looked so… oh dear Godric!

Then they were kissing.


	14. Enamoured

Draco did not understand what was happening, one moment he had thoroughly enjoyed being a man- punching the daylights out of a perverted moronic twit. But now, _this_ very moment- he was thoroughly enjoying, he was acting like a **woman**! He hated the way his body flared with sudden arousal, he hated the fact that he had just let slip a moan. He hated the fact that Harry smelt of pine and peppermint and the underlying scent of rain that was just genuinely Harry. He hated the fact that they were both shirtless- and that he had arched his back and up into Potter- and he could feel his own and the raven's nipples had hardened with lust- pressing into each other in obvious awkward teen hormonal reaction. He hated the fact that it just felt so right- meant to be, written in the stars and all that ridiculously cliché sap.

Yet skin on skin it was incredible- so **intoxicating**.

And he hated the fact that it was Harry-bleeding-Potter who was kissing him senseless; rendering him breathless and unable to think- and that he Draco Malfoy absolutely loved every single minute of it. Very wrong…

It was very wrong, so wrong and so erotic it would make the most vulgar of prostitutes blush. With this in mind Draco tried to push Harry away, to no avail- the teen was like a wall- solid and unyielding. The Slytherin felt panic creeping through his veins as the kiss deepened- he shivered violently, helpless and hopelessly aroused- he moaned unashamed his cheeks burning said otherwise. It felt like he was being devoured alive- starting from his mouth and descending to his very soul and-

_Fuck_.

The blonde whimpered as a sly tongue slipped into his mouth, teasing, playing with his own- coyly coaxing it to play this dangerous and sensual game.

Draco try as he might, could not stop his hands from fisting themselves tightly into thick raven locks of hair- he needed to gain solid ground here. He needed to find a foothold- but he was lost in the abyss of pleasure and he was struggling to find an anchor point. His fingers raked, scrabbling through the vampire's hair to settle at the nape of a strong corded neck. He yelped- the sound came out muffled as a pair of large hands cupped his arse- then as quickly as the kiss had happened it was over.

Draco knelt there panting harshly- lips tingling, they felt, no- _were_ moist and ravished; he blinked fuzzily and felt as if all his thought processes had been momentarily stopped. He looked dazed up into identically bewildered emerald green eyes, watching as Potter's equally kissed lips part slightly; the tip of his evil, deliciously evil tongue poking out as he tasted the lingering samples of their passionate connection.

"P-potter? W-wha..?"

Draco's mind was rebooting slowly, his breath came out short and stuttered as he struggled to find words to express himself. Failing to do so immediately Draco did the only thing he could think of at that very moment- he kissed him again; this time knocking the Gryffindor flat onto his back. The ice prince barely registered the surprised grunt as he claimed that hot mouth and sinful tongue once more.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his whole body thrumming with satisfaction- yes today had been good. Not only had he saved his mate (who turned out to be quite capable of self defence) but this was an interesting turn out- not a single hex. His ears pricked as he heard a quiet moan slip from the blonde. Harry purred against his Slytherin's lips as pale slender- dancer- fingers twisted into his hair- gently tugging- pleading for more. Taking advantage of the acceptance Harry nibbled on a plush lower lip- he was rewarded and quickly the raven introduced his tongue into the sensual foreplay.<p>

They broke apart and Harry stared down into Draco's mercury steel eyes- they were bright and shimmering with confusion and potent excitement. Harry smiled slightly- feeling somewhat disorientated- a single kiss shouldn't be able to do this; a kiss should not make one breathless and brainless- at the adorable expression of bafflement upon the aristocratic blonde's haughty, noble and stunning features. He heard the blonde whispering something- something so quiet not even the Gryffindor's slightly enhanced hearing could pick up on. Harry continued to watch the blonde out of the corner of his eyes; he looked as if he were going to hyperventilate- his cheeks an endearing shade of rose. He felt somewhat confused by his own feelings; Harry looked directly at the blonde who stuttered, his eyes flickering away quickly.

Harry let out a small noise of astonishment as the Slytherin all but threw himself at him, toppling back Harry could feel the warm firm weight of the teen on top of him. He groaned as those delightfully shy lips, now so forceful crashed down upon his own. Sliding his hands over Draco's shoulders and down the length of his back to rest on slender hips, he felt the blonde shudder at the firm, pleasurable stroke. Harry grinned into their second kiss as his 'enemy' writhed slightly, pressing into the Chosen one- as if trying to connect through layers of fabric, in a completely carnal way. Harry bit on the plump lower lip of the blonde who whimpered quietly before pulling away- his eyes glazed and strangely enough swimming with one dominant emotion that stood out from the rest of the confused steel- hurt.

"Draco?"

Draco's cheeks flamed at the tone, Harry cocked his head to one side, and his hands he realised were still softly kneading the Slytherin's lovely backside. Draco seemed to notice this too and as if scalded scrambled away from the raven. Harry sat up, adjusting his glasses- finally noticing the chill of the changing rooms; he missed that soft warmth that had emanated from the blonde already. Draco was clutching his left wrist- in way that wouldn't arouse suspicion; it looked merely like a gesture of self comfort. Harry carefully looked.

Nothing.

Smooth and unmarked was Draco's inner left wrist.

No Dark Mark.

Harry frowned lightly and he watched as Draco yanked on his shirt, he noticed the perfect and immaculate blonde was rather ruffled. His hair was delightfully mussed, his lips kiss perfect, his trousers spattered with mud, his shirt was rumpled and- he had not undone the buttons at all- pulling the once crisp shirt on as if it were a common t-shirt. Draco with a flick of his wand summoned his socks and shoes and put them on as well- all the time carefully avoiding the Gryffindor's watchful eye.

"This changes nothing Potter."

Ah.

Harry inclined his head, a small smirk of satisfaction on his face. Draco was back- back to normal at least in personality- Harry couldn't help it; he loved hearing that cold icy and bored tone- when it wasn't specifically directed at him and when it lacked the usual malice such as now. It told him that either Draco could not care less about the issue or that he was hiding something and was playing hard to get. Draco Malfoy was definitely Slytherin's beautiful cold and aloof Ice Prince to the core. The blonde straightened his clothing and turned on his heel, moving towards the doors leading back up to the castle.

"I hate you. You still hate me- we're square, I do not believe I have to repay you in anyway. Goodnight."

Then he was gone and the haze that seemed to have fogged his brain left him- left with the Slytherin- and Harry slowly got to his feet, realising that the past half hour had occurred- with him only in a pair of boxers. Grimacing Harry grabbed his own uniform and hastily redressed- he needed to speak to Remus Lupin.

NOW.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you have your trousers on back to front."<p>

Hermione commented idly as she looked up briefly from her Ancient Runes essay- her expression mildly amused, a complicated spherical chart hovered next to her quill as it rotated slowly like a globe to show different colour coded symbols that changed constantly. Ron sat next to her his features scrunched up into a grimace of concentration- his owl- Pigwidgeon- hooted shrilly and hopped eagerly up and down in front of his red haired master. Harry said nothing about the issue of his trousers, he was rather curious to what his best mate was up to. Ron was slowly turning an impressive-Uncle Vernon kind of- shade of purple as he prodded the tiny bird with his wand.

"Err… Ron?"

Ron opened his eyes and gave Pigwidgeon a baleful look, this only caused the teeny owl to twitter ever more excitedly- Harry sent the lanky teen (who only just a short while ago looked as if he were trying to lay an egg the size of a Hippogriff) his best- please explain what the bollocks you are doing?- expression. Ron sighed, sank deeper into his red armchair and threw down his wand and tossed the bird a large and sticky owl treat. The incessant twittering stopped as the tiny owl tackled the outsized food item.

"Transfiguration- Non Verbal spells; I was trying to turn Pig into I don't know- says here a tea cup."

"I don't know that one, care to share? If it's homework how come you didn't tell me?"

Ron shook his head and shrugged and pointed to his open textbook again, Harry peered at it, relieved that it was not in fact another workload of homework- that was a advanced incantation, he had a shrewd feeling Hermione had forced Ron to try it- because it was a non verbal spell only- goodness only Merlin knew that both Harry and the red head needed practice on non verbals'. Especially seeing as nearly all their subjects required them. Plus Ron would do anything Hermione told him to do- even if it meant jumping in the lake at Christmas stark naked. Harry had a vague but incredibly amusing image of his two friends- Hermione slave driving Ron. Yes it was a very fitting image, shaking the idea off- because Ron wouldn't be too happy about it if he knew- He turned to said friends.

"'Mione? Can I borrow a quill? Can I use this scrap parchment Ron? Thanks."

Harry dipped the tip of the slightly battered but handsome quill in the open ink well and quickly scribed a letter to Remus Lupin- he needed to know exactly what was happening with himself now and what Hagrid's cut of explanation or theory on Draco Malfoy had been- that visit had been nagging the raven constantly- in the back of his mind, driving him half mad with its complex meaning. Harry finished the letter with a flourish, he then quickly scanned it.

'_Dear Moony,  
>I am really sorry to be bothering you at this late hour but I need to confide in you. When is it best to meet?'<em>

Harry scratched his nose with the end of the quill, blotting ink on the bridge- he didn't know really how to end it or sign it off to show it was really him. Hermione looked over his shoulder reading the letter.

"What happened Harry?"

She whispered, her hazel eyes narrowed critically, Harry shook his head- Ron's smug voice spoke next to his ear.

"It's about McLaggen? He came up round ten minutes before you did from Quidditch- did you do something to him? Merlin's left testicle I hope you did! He looks a fright!"

Hermione thumped Ron with her fist soundly, the rotating Runes chart fell out of the air with a clatter as the bushy haired witch's concentration was broken; he gave a small whimper of pain. Harry took a quick glance round the common room, sure enough Cormac McLaggen was hunched over in an armchair glowering into the complicated depths of the roaring fire, his face pale and bloodless- he was shaking, he seemed to flinch and withdraw further as he realised Harry was looking at him. Harry smirked as he saw the impressive bruise on the arsehole's cheek- Draco Malfoy really could punch. Harry shrugged, intending to tell them later when they had a bit more privacy.

"Guys how do I sign this off? In case it gets intercepted?"

Hermione motioned with her hands and harry passed her the parchment, she took the faltering quill from the bespectacled teen's hand and quickly scribbled down:

'_Lightning'_

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at her whilst Ron chortled with laughter- Harry turned to Ron with the same expression, Ron only laughed harder, his fist pounding the table with mirth. This caused some of the other inhabitants of the Gryffindor common room, to glance their way momentarily- McLaggen's was full of furious jealously, mainly directed at Ron. Spluttering the Weasley explained:

"S-sorry mate! 'Mione! What's with the cheesy, oh hell! The cheesy p-porn star name from PlayWitch? Good choice though! The bloke 'Lightning' is meant to be based off of Harry anyway- I think he's their cover face."

Harry felt a scandalised blush cross his face- what! He growled inwardly- yes there was a serious breach of his own rights this year and he had no idea to why- first the Chocolate Frog Cards and now… a near double of him was a model for the popular magical sex magazine- PlayWitch which targeted women or gay men. Ron was now silently killing himself- tears were actually rolling down his cheeks at the look on Harry's face, however Hermione wrinkled her nose disapprovingly- rolling up the letter she smacked Ron a few times with it.

"Ronald Weasley! For the record I do NOT read PlayWitch, I want to know specifically why YOU know that, seeing as it's a magazine for GIRLS and I chose 'Lightning' because if I used 'Expelliarmus' or 'Chosen One' then it might only be too easy for anyone intercepting to find out that Harry sent it!"

Ron sobered and he grinned sheepishly as he turned back to his bemused friends, his ears pink as he tried not to laugh again- but at least this time round his voice was earnest and not full of laughter.

"But how will he know who 'Lightning' is?"

Harry nodded in agreement- still wondering why PlayWitch wanted him or a person imitating him as their cover boy; but in the end he couldn't see how Lupin would find out who the sender was- even if the werewolf was part of the Order, and would receive many coded and cryptic messages every day. Hermione smiled at them looking very smug.

"That's what the Order calls him- Fred and George told me one day as I was passing them in the hallway at the Burrow- they'd been in a meeting at Grimmauld Place and decided on a nickname for you. They code Harry in messages by calling you something that relates to you but at the same time is vague enough to stop any interferences from guessing who they're talking about so far I've only heard three others: '_Green Phoenix_' Your eyes and the fact err… you should be dead but aren't. '_Nimbus 2000'_ that's quite reasonable. And they chose '_Marauder_' because you own the map; because the original makers besides your Dad haven't any children. Then there's '_Lightning_' because of your scar- Fred said he's taken a liking to it he says it's very dashing. George wanted to call you _'Slayer of the Evil Old Git with no Nose.'_ Moody unfortunately thought that was a bit too obvious. "

Harry blinked and snorted with quiet amusement- that was very George-like- but sure he had expected an explanation but a whole speech on his coded names was astounding- Ron was gaping at the bushy haired girl. Hermione said nothing but grabbed Pigwidgeon who trilled excitedly but sounding in the process like an angry cat as he wanted to finish the remainder of the owl treat. Typing the letter and casting a few subtle secrecy charms the brunette girl crossed to a near window of the tower and shooed the tiny owl out.

"How the bloody hell do you know all that and Harry and I don't? Oi and you should've asked if you could use Pig!"

Hermione sat down and closed her ink well and began to pack up her studies- slotting her books and essays neatly into her satchel. When she was done she replied.

"Because it's safer if Harry doesn't know, but in the end I think he does- hence I told him. Mrs. Weasley won't be happy that I told you that Harry. But I know this because they think I am mature enough and sensible enough to use the information wisely."

Ron spluttered indignantly, along the lines of he was Harry's best friend so he should know too and that he was very mature indeed. The clever witch just watched him rant and Harry scratched his ear- still miffed about his violated rights and privacy. Ron seemed to surprisingly sense this whereas Hermione did not- maybe it was written all over his face.

"Mate it's not really you on that porn mag. It's a likeness of you-"

He quailed under Hermione's dangerous questioning gaze- blushing Ron rubbed his rose- which was turning as red as his ears he muttered:

"I'm NOT gay! ... FINE! I go through Ginny's things! So what? I don't want anything to happen to her again especially as these are dark times!"

Hermione looked thunderous and Harry balked, that was a piece of specific information he NEVER EVER wanted to know about Ginevra Weasley- it was bad enough that she had a ridiculous and rather creepy 'eternal' puppy crush on him. Harry shuddered at the thought of her plus an edition of PlayWitch with his doppelganger posing on the front. She really needed to get over him. Cringing a great deal Harry watched as Hermione berated Ron for breaching his precious little sister's privacy. But Ron had said a curious thing- he had repeated the exact words Hagrid had a couple of days ago- 'These are dark times.'

"Dinner anyone?"

Neville's cheerful voice cut over the low buzz of the common room, Harry looked up into the tall teen's slightly rounded face and smiled- welcoming his timely interruption.

"Sure."

Getting up to move where Neville stood Harry waited for Hermione and Ron to join him. Hermione however pinned Ron with a scathing glare and Ron meekly sat down again, feebly motioning Harry and Neville to go to the Great Hall without him.

"I want a word with this one."

Hermione said shortly waving them away, shrugging Harry nodded towards the porthole and together he and Neville went down to dinner.

* * *

><p>"So why's Hermione so mad at Ron?"<p>

Harry chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully as he decided the best way to explain. Finally he settled on the truth seeing as Neville was probably one of his most loyal friends.

"He went through Ginny's stuff and yeah."

Though he chose the truth Harry was not yet ready to elaborate and divulge the secret that his image was on a naughty magazine. Neville chuckled heartily, surprising Harry.

"Oh that? Ron did confide in me before hand asking me if it's okay to do something like that. I told him as long as he's not destroying anything etcetera- I mean cautious now rather than never eh?"

They continued down the stairwell, narrowly avoiding Peeves who zoomed past with a pea shooter, cackling merrily as his ammo struck alarmed portraits only to ricochet off any available surface- Neville yelped as one pellet stung him sharply on the ear as it rebounded off the frame of an old Warlock's portrait who was surveying the poltergeist with haughty disdain, Harry noted the portrait had rather impressive nose hairs. Jumping over a vanishing step, which creaked in disappointment, Neville cocked his head to one side as he studied Harry.

"I guess you being half a vampire explains a lot of things- like your physical wellbeing have dramatically raised."

Harry tripped over the hem of his robes- as sickened as he was from hearing it so many times it still caught him off guard- (Harry had never really thought himself as attractive before) stumbling he righted himself staring avidly at Neville who smiled placidly- they turned a corner and waved to the Grey Lady as she floated past.

"Anyone could tell you had changed Harry- but they didn't know into what, I kind of guessed because one night I got up for the bathroom and you were… Snoring and I saw your fangs. It was a full moon so I didn't think you were a werewolf. But then I put your fangs and everything else together and my Gran confirmed it two mornings after in her usual weekly letter that you're half a vampire."

Harry self consciously adjusted his robes, not trusting himself completely to trip over them again. He gave his companion a small smile with his fangs to show that he was correct- Neville hummed quietly not peering or invading his personal space like so many others did when they saw the sharp teeth; he merely glanced at them and then regained eye contact with the boy-who-lived-

"It was her wasn't it?"

Harry stopped dead, Neville looked apologetic and sympathetic- Harry dragged a hand through his messy dark hair. He nodded again- this time the gesture felt jerky and uncoordinated and Neville let out a gusty sigh- but it definitely did not sound defeated on the contrary it sounded very thoughtful.

"I know this sounds mad Harry but you should be thankful."

"THANKFUL!"

Harry didn't know where the shout had come from but his voice echoed chillingly in the empty hallway. Neville did not cower like he used to, he stood and faced Harry- surveying him carefully. Harry felt quietly proud for Neville, he had been sorted into Gryffindor with huge doubts, a huge lack of self esteem and bravery- but slowly the clumsy male was proving himself- like last summer in the Department of Mysteries.

"Listen, I hate her as much as you do, look at what she did to my parents. But listen to me."

Harry felt guilt sweep through him; of course, he had no right yelling at Neville when he too had suffered at the hands of Voldemort's dangerous and possibly mentally insane second in command. The clumsy teen waited patiently for his friend to recover.

"You-Know-Who won't be too happy she did that right? I thought about it and wrote to my Gran and she reckons that Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't meant to turn you- something about tainting you that would make it harder for You-Know-Who to track you and stuff. Dumbledore knows more about this; well he makes calculated guesses- which always seem to be right, right?"

Harry felt a surge of affection for Neville's iron wrought Grandmother, she was old but she was a fighter- like Dumbledore. He nodded thinking the possibilities that his new problem would cause more chaos for Voldemort- then it hit him.

"So that's why Dumbledore is so pleased!"

Harry gasped, he grinned at Neville who smiled back in relief, glad that Harry was seeing this piece of news as good. Harry waved his right hand to motion for them to continue their journey down to the Great Hall. Harry then paused, his smile faltering as he faced his plant loving friend once more.

"Nev… Doesn't this also mean I'm easier to… kill?"

Neville tilted his head to one side and frowned, clearly troubled and slightly disturbed by the question. Harry felt bad for bestowing such an idea on his sensitive friend, but he needed to know- however he was disappointed.

"Sorry Harry I wouldn't know, you would have to ask Lupin or someone like him. I'm not a magical creatures' or dark arts expert- I know, ask Hagrid!"

Nodding Harry shrugged- Hagrid was an option but from his previous cut off explanation Harry did not feel as if his half giant friend was a good choice; so he was hoping Lupin would come back to him soon. Upon seeing the dormant horror he told Neville to not worry as they continued on their way, the Great Hall was half filled by the time they reached it.

As they sat down Harry spied Draco across the hall, he looked very sombre, his expression drawn and calculating- he sat alone. His outer appearance was quite dishevelled.

He sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table, no one bothered him and no one looked at him. Harry felt a twinge of some unknown emotion tug at him- he couldn't quite place Draco's real feelings- but Harry knew one of them was definitely sadness.

Why?

Because he could feel it rolling off the blonde in thick nauseating waves.


	15. Harmonia Nectare Passus

Draco picked at this platter of food; he could see Potter from across the hall sit down, all the while staring at him with those ensnaring, hypnotic eyes. Repressing a childish sneer in response Draco ran a hand through his already messy hair- rumpling it more- he could feel the guilt clawing up inside him plus another strange sensation, the sensation of hunger- but not for food- but for something more... Somewhat panicked Draco swiped his tongue round his mouth- he relaxed marginally as he felt nothing unnaturally sharp. So Potter wasn't capable of turning anyone. It was one of the last things Draco needed. The blonde gave a shaky little laugh to himself- it wasn't even the start of the second term and he was already a bundle of withered nerves. He hadn't even started his mission.

'_Do it NOW!' _

Draco dropped his fork in a most ungainly manner; one hand flying to his head- this time was where the pain emitted- not his Dark mark. He let out a low whimper and gritted his teeth. The voice continued-

'_Do it tomorrow, Hogsmede. The Imperius Curse and the opals shall do nicely.'_

Draco tried to remember what his 'Aunt' Bellatrix had taught him- something he had learnt grudgingly; she only taught him Occulmency because Narcissa had requested it. He focused and shut the voice out- he glowered up at Snape who stared back just as emotionless as ever. Draco conveyed his message silently; through his stormy grey eyes- he knew Snape had been the one to invade his mind just then. Breaking eye contact and shoving his plate away Draco shakily stood- his eyes met Potter's again from across the hall. He felt his knees go weak from the sheer power that radiated from the Gryffindor- suppressing a scream Draco walked- fast- with as much dignity as possible out of the Hall. The huge oaken doors resounded with a hollow clatter as they closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Choosing a brisk pace, Draco strode down the corridor away from the Great Hall; he needed space- he needed to think. He came to rest at a staircase- he climbed aimlessly, until he was wandering on the seventh floor. Draco then found himself staring at a familiar door, sighing he took a deep breath and opened them- the maze of junk that greeted him was astounding but familiar- smiling softly for the first time in many days Draco found the item he had lovingly worked on for the majority of this first term. He was no closer to fixing it- not at all- not yet at least, but the hard labour, the physical and magical work behind it was gratifying and it helped him forget that he was doing something unforgiveable for the Dark Lord.<p>

He faltered, his hand lightly and affectionately brushing the piece of furniture- but he could not forget that this object was to aid the Dark Lord as well. Letting his breath whistle through his teeth he stripped his outer robes off and hung them on a nearby hat stand- it looked like it was made out of the bones of a unicorn- which was an illegal item to trade; no doubt the owner had nearly been caught with it and consequently put it to rest in the Room of Requirement. Rolling up his sleeves and unsheathing his wand from his arm holster Draco muttered a series of charms at the broken object.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_…"

It glowed faintly and a dull clatter echoed inside it. Reaching up Draco flicked the latch and the doors of the cabinet creaked open. The pocket watch he had placed in before lay there untouched, picking it up; he weighed it in his palm.

"_Finite_."

He whispered pointing his wand and the watch stopped working. Smiling sadly the blonde placed the timepiece into his own pocket- he had run out of time. He lowered himself gently onto his back and slid under the cabinet;

"_Lumos_."

The tip of his wand glowed softly and Draco examined the underside of the furniture- caressing the dark mahogany as he sought out kinks and unnatural grooves in the magical ingrain. He found one- it was dark magic, very twisted and knotted and the Slytherin could sense that this one was one of the major problems in how the cabinet worked- sometimes it would transport his item, but sometimes it would not. He carefully prodded the knot- it pulsated- the magic was very strong.  
>It was not uncommon for dark artefacts to have their own brand of magic- a kind that they would use for themselves; to protect themselves- almost like Riddle's Diary- the one his father had shown him in his second year at Hogwarts. That had been a specific dark object- potent in its magic- nightmarish in its dreadful power. When it had been destroyed- by Harry Potter no less and when the Dark Lord returned in their fourth year- he had been furious. Draco had watched his father plead with the terrifying… Man- the blonde shivered, it was why he hated Voldemort so much- he threatened his mother and father and now the Malfoys- once so proud and noble, were nothing.<p>

Nothing.

It wounded Draco's pride to know what had become to his family- he hated his father for choosing the wrong- the oh so stupid wrong choice. But he was his father and thus he could not entirely cast him aside. Therefore he was determined to bring back that honour and standing for the Malfoy family- even if what he was doing was one hundred percent against his morals, nature and generally against whom he was himself- as Draco. After attempting to soothe the agitated cabinet several times with several large and complicated spells- a couple that bled into other languages such as Swahili-

"Regulae omnia tenebris… Kupata siri, nigrum anima. Punga! Delere! Tenebrosa materies omnium circa hoc mirabile!"

'_Rule out all darkness…Find the hidden black soul. Exorcise! Destroy! Rid of all the dark matter surrounding this object!"_

Draco gave up exhausted, the magical power he had had to use- was phenomenal- he was no weakling in raw magical prowess and his ability to command his magic.  
>But this was an incredibly forbidden and illegal kind of power- the Vanishing Cabinet was- chuckling mirthlessly as he crawled; dusty from under the furniture Draco remembered how the Light fought Dark equally- with Dark. People would slip into their Vanishing Cabinets for a few hours, to escape the rising Voldemort.<p>

The Slytherin prince stared at the cupboard like object and closed its doors with a muted click- at least he had found one of the many main problems with the thing. He swallowed thickly, feeling as if the dust had clogged his lungs. Draco wasn't weak and he was no coward and he definitely did not want to be what he was now- a, to be soon murderer. Sheathing his wand Draco pulled on his robes- giving the Vanishing Cabinet a final once over he strode away and out of the Room of Requirement.

But he also wasn't one to do shoddy work- he was not a person who gave up. It meant accepting defeat- and no matter how much Draco hated the Dark Lord who enslaved his family, no matter how much Draco wanted to run away from his duty, his mission- he would fight this and he would follow it through to the end. He would make sure that this would go out with a bang- a beautiful finale that spelt certain death for him if he survived the imminent war.

Draco paused outside the room as the door faded behind him- fucking screw pride. Fuck honour and restoring the Malfoy name. He had his own rights and he could make his own choices.

'_But I can't…'_

He reminded himself- those rights had been stripped away when he had been branded- forcefully and like a common animal and given this task. The Slytherin wobbled slightly, caught off balance, teetering he collapsed against the sturdy trustful stone wall. For the first time in many years Draco felt a few stray tears slip down his face- this wasn't crying- crying would be chest heaving and body wracking sobs. But he knew what those few droplets symbolised.

They symbolised how broken he was.

Broken.

That's what he was. Broken as the Vanishing Cabinet, and broken as the pocket watch which he had caused to cease ticking. Draco shivered against himself- he had been so pathetic- he had refused.

They had forced him- they had physically abused him.

Animal.

They had called him an animal. Draco shook mentally- forcing himself to get a grip. That was the past and despite the physical and emotional scars the blonde knew that deep down he would get his revenge; then would his scabbed poisoned wounds finally drain, dry out and heal up and hopefully never scar.

But first in order to gain retribution for what the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had done to him and his mother and father- he would have to complete this task.

Because if he could kill Albus Dumbledore…

He would be able to kill the rest of the Death Eaters- one by one, slowly and painfully and they would never know.

Because they would** trust** him.


	16. Alibi

Winter had finally come at last, the snow had fallen over night and it was cold, thick and crisp- Draco no matter how warm his fur lined robes were shivered, feeling chilled to the bone- down to the last fragment of his magical core. He muttered a temporary warming spell- _Incendia Intus_- feeling it flood his being Draco felt the package in his pocket- with determined resolve he moved down to Hogsmede, renewing the warmth every so often with a silent incantation.

The walk was short- as not many people were out in the blustery snowy weather- the village looked a treat- like little gingerbread houses all neatly lined up in a row- through the snow their lit windows flickers like candles. Draco was thankful for the dark weather- despite it being the morning, he was alone and that would definitely seem suspicious. He passed Katie Bell and her friend Leanne, they did not see him- he envied their laughter.  
>Draco paused near the Hogshead- but then saw the Three Broomsticks- business was booming there, the blonde sighed, the thick crowds in there would hide him. Changing his mind he pushed the door open to Madam Rosmerta's pub- the blast of warm air assaulted him, he did not bother stamping his boots on the mat- he wouldn't even be here for very long.<p>

He froze when he felt a pair of eyes upon him- a set of eyes he knew just by the feeling of them, burning as they followed him. His suspicions were correct as the Golden Trio sat at a small obvious table in the middle of the pub- Professor Slughorn was standing behind Weasley and Granger. But peering round Slughorn's rotund figure was Harry-Sodding-Potter. Those beautiful loathsome eyes boring straight into the pureblood's silver grey eyes. Draco dispelled the blush that threatened to show itself as the Gryffindor licked his lips- whether it was intentional or unintentional the blonde didn't know but it was insinuating something- hinting at something that wasn't exactly innocent.  
>Draco did not acknowledge the raven, he didn't want to give St. Potter any victory over that fact he might have Draco hooked- snagged in some way- intrigued. Fingering his wand Draco cast about- the Weaslette and her boyfriend Dean Thomas looked rather cosy in their secluded corner, Katie Bell had arrived as had a few other Hogwarts students. Draco frowned slightly as some short balding wizard pushed past him- the little man turned and stuttered at the cold stony expression on the Slytherin's aristocratic and sharply pretty features- squeaking an apology he scurried off. Draco met Harry's gaze again- he allowed a flare of smugness enter his features and watched with satisfaction as the lion narrowed his green eyes.<p>

Then the Slytherin schooled his features into a perfect expression of nonchalance again, he didn't want to lead Potter on- it was too risky. He didn't want the half vampire to figure out what he was doing, why he was doing it and when. Draco felt the burning gaze leave him as he slipped through the crowd. No Potter could do dangerous things, he was no match for the Gryffindor in many ways- it would not do if he caught wind of his plans- it wouldn't do to fail.

Now all Draco had to do now was wait for the right moment and…

To find a perfect victim who would carry out the remainder of his plans.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Harry turned back to Hermione who had just finished her Butterbeer, Ron was looking sulky- Slughorn had invited Harry and Hermione to a Christmas Party- one neither could weasel out of- the muggle born sighed in exasperation- telling Ron she was actually going to take him as a guest since they were allowed just the one. Ron sneered though and Harry found himself associating the sneer with Draco- it was a pretty good sneer, one the 'ferret' as Ron dubbed him would be proud of. Then Ron flushed scarlet looking more furious than he had before.

"I'd like to leave. Now."

Ron hissed, Hermione raised an eyebrow, still huffy with the redhead she peered over Harry's shoulder- her expression changed to amusement.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron will you get a grip! They're just kissing!"

Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas kissing in their little alcove in the corner, he turned back to look at Ron who was goggling at them. Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley boy in a way that suggested if he said anything more she would rip him a new one- Harry knew Hermione rather liked Ron but he was too dense to realise it. Neville, Seamus and Harry all had had a good laugh over the fact the two were attracted to each other but denied it at all costs. It seemed as if only they didn't know it. Harry also knew that Lavender Brown had her eyes on Ron for a while- he had caught her giving Ron blown kisses from across the Common room but he couldn't be sure.

"Mate, you do know Ginny could do better right? That slick little git better stop touching her!"

"What he means is he'd rather have YOU date her Harry."

Hermione said bluntly, Ron looked scandalised, waving his hands defensively he spluttered about no definitely not- that is not what he meant. Harry just plastered an expressionless face with a tinge of offended exasperation.

"No. She needs someone better than me."

He retorted and Ron shut up gaping at Harry, Hermione nodded glad her raven haired friend was actually saying something in his defence for once. She knew Harry had no interest in girls- she had slowly come to this conclusion a few days ago, but she had not told him of yet and definitely not Ron. But she would confront the scarred teen about his sexuality later though. She pushed aside her tankard like mug and shifted into a more comfortable position in her chair- she pinned Ron with a half amused glare.

"Oh come on Ron, you've known her crush on Harry for ages now! You know deep down you want your best mate and your little sister to get together! Stop acting so immature and give Harry a chance to find someone on his own."

"Fine, I admit it, yes I'd rather have Harry date Ginny than-"

Harry slammed one of his hands down on the hard scrubbed weathered table- this caught his bickering friends' attention. He bit down the urge to show his fangs at them.

"No."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"No. Just no, I will not date a girl I will not love Ron. Don't look at me like that, you like Dean Thomas, what's wrong with him? I like Ginny but as I would a sister, Ron and nothing more than that."

"Are you sure that won't change?"

"Ron I am positive. Seriously that would be indirect incest if I suddenly fell in love with her. That would be like you and her together."

Ron let out a disgusted noise at the notation, pleased Harry sat back in his chair, and leaning into the hardback- glad he had established the higher ground in such an argument. Hermione gave him a brief smile. She prodded the redhead sharply.

"Stop LOOKING RONALD!"

Ron grumbled about something- like he couldn't help it because Dean could potentially harm Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, Harry cast his mind elsewhere- Draco Malfoy was definitely up to something- he was alone in Hogsmede and despite his careful façade of immaculate snobbishness Harry could sense something was off about the blonde- like he was losing the plot and as a result was falling apart. He had lost sight of said Slytherin when Ron had started complaining and Harry cursed silently- he should've never taken his eyes off of Malfoy for one second. Ron seemed to know what and who he was looking for because he too had seen the pureblood aristocrat walk into the cosy pub.

"Harry if you're thinking about what McLaggen did to Malfoy stop it. It's done with- I still don't see why you didn't let him rape the ferret. It would've done us all a favour even if McLaggen is a prick."

It was a bad choice of words- a huge mistake. Harry's eyes blazed with fury and Ron instantly regretted his statement- Hermione secretly drew her wand under the table, in case she needed to disarm Harry. She had guessed a lot of things over the past few days- she was very certain about her theory now.

"Ron, if you had seen what he was doing, you would've helped too."

Harry said quietly, his voice held no malice; no hinting of any warnings- Ron's ears turned slightly pink and Hermione inwardly congratulated Harry for reigning in his infamous temper and controlling his feelings. She smiled, this meant the boy-who-lived was probably better at Occulmency too if he was starting to restrain his anger- which was one of Harry's emotional flaws. But Harry's mind was a hundred miles away- he could not forget the fear that flickered, dormant inside those mercury eyes- they had pleaded with him to help- despite how proud and fearless Draco had appeared- he was dreadfully afraid. The boy-who-lived had felt the quiet terror and knew it was building steadily as the weeks and months went by.

Harry knew that Draco had a reason to be even marginally afraid of being intimately touched – because of Harry himself or the vampiric urges inside of Harry. All the things he had done intentionally or unintentionally to the blonde when under the vampire's influence would frighten any sensible person- and possibly something to do with his Dark Mark. Ignoring his best friend Harry busied himself with his butterbeer. Yes, he would find out what Draco was doing- but in the meantime he would wait for Lupin's owl.

* * *

><p>Perfect, it was just what he needed. Draco narrowed his eyes as he left the parcel under the bar; he kept the air of arrogant frigidity about him- playing his cards carefully. He knew Potter had seen him and was trying to figure out his motives. He couldn't have that. Draco had not wanted to resort to his godfather's original idea- but Imperius it was.<p>

He pointed his wand – hidden by his coat sleeve at the curvaceous Rosmerta and silently forced the incantation:

"Imperio."

She faltered at the sink in which she was washing up a few items. Draco checked to see if she was needed in any way- he kept his expression perfectly neutral as he bid her to explain she needed the bathroom. On the way he made sure she stooped down to pick the wrapped parcel carefully up. Draco whispered a Confundus- carefully inserting a thought- along with his Imperius- because he couldn't keep her under the illegal curse for too long. The package had stamped on it: To Hogwarts- and along with the implanted thought that it was for Albus Dumbledore, Rosmerta would then feel pressured to give it to a Hogwarts student. Draco rose, leaving a few Knuts and a silver Sickle on the bar top. Withdrawing his magical signature the blonde slipped out back into the cold- trusting his plan to work.

If all went well- Voldemort's long last fear would finally be dead.

He just hoped the pub owner gave it to someone other than a member of the Golden Trio- if it fell into their hands it would be disastrous. He did not feel any warmer than before, after his time in the cheerful pub- if possible he felt colder. Draco knew his lips and nose were numb and he knew that if anyone could see him now, they could see the guilt written over his face. He felt glad he didn't need to erase any snow tracks as well as his magical, the storm of flurried snow was thicker now and they Slytherin knew under this cover he could slip back into the castle undetected.

He was not supposed to be in Hogsmede- he had detention to serve with Minerva McGonagall- luckily for him she had asked Snape to supervise him for the first half of it, Snape was prettily keeping the wizened old woman at bay- telling her that Draco was currently cleaning out the Slytherin dorms and would progress to the cleaning of the common toilets. He hurried as he saw the Hogwarts gates looming, with a bit of complicated wand work he keyed in as Snape and was not subjected to magical probers by Filch nor were the wards questioning him. Expelling the moisture and cold from his features and clothing Draco banished his thick outer robes to his trunk in the Dungeons.

He would now make his way up to McGonagall's office to check in for the other 'half' of his detention. Examining himself in a rather shiny polish shield of a proud suit of armour (all suits of armour were buffed and shined up for Christmas) Draco rolled up his sleeves and allowed a few strands of white blonde hair to fall out of place- the bitter wind and ice had stung his cheeks till they were a faint pink. Smirking Draco knew after running up the five staircases- to make it all the more convincing in his 'act'- to the cat animagus's office he would look the part of a boy who had just done a few hours of hard labour cleaning out several dormitories. Not that he was looking forward to cleaning a set of dirty lavatories but at least…

At least it would give him an alibi in this very dangerous 'game' he was playing.

However Draco knew that this wasn't a game (**MURDER**) - he wasn't playing it consensually he had been forced- to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters it was a beautiful and engaging game and Draco himself was a pawn, he knew that right from the start which is why he had refused and wanted out- naturally it wasn't as easy as that. They wanted to play with him before they let him go. Swallowing Draco paused outside McGonagall's office panting harshly, yes they wanted him to fail and try again and then fail again until he either succeeded or finally failed for the last time. Only then would they stop and let him go.

Go, meaning out the door, feet first, in a coffin.

It wasn't an option- it was punishment for Lucius Malfoy- to show even his son was a failure. And it was punishment to Narcissa Malfoy for defying the Dark lord- her precious only son whom she loved more than life itself. Draco knew that either way his time was limited, pulling out the pocket watch Draco tapped it with his wand- it glowed a faintly and began once more. His death would cause his parents to fall over the edge and into pathetic and obedient insanity.

_Tick_

_Tick_

The Slytherin bit his lower lip and slipped the small gold watch back into his pocket. His time was very limited- he had at the most only until the end of next summer to live.

If he survived that maximum, then he would most certainly be killed by Potter. Smiling wryly at the thought Draco could imagine the raven grasping his neck and snapping it- easily. But it would be a pleasant way to go- staring defiantly back into the Chosen One's blazing green eyes after confessing the truth. Truth being whichever occurred- failure or success. Draco didn't know which he hoped for.

_Tick._

Time to move on.

Draco pushed open the door to the Gryffindor head's quarters- he was met with a razor thin smile and the clever steel tongued witch greeted him curtly.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy. It is good to see you contributing towards your house for a change. Now I shall escort you to the bathrooms on the second floor- as you know are the most used in the school. And by the way- I will have your wand. No magic."

With a dramatic sigh Draco unsheathed it and handed the handsome dark wand over to McGonagall how nodded in satisfaction.

"Follow me please."

With another faked grumble of disagreement Draco followed her stern strides down the hall where he would spend the rest of the day doing a squibs job.


	17. Accusation

Harry was in a brilliant mood when they left the Three Broomsticks- not only had Ron finally pulled his head out of his arse about dating and whatnot but apparently Apparating lessons from a Ministry official were on offer this year to the 6th years. They trudged through the thick snow, marvelling at the beauty of the walk back up to the castle. Ron was busy waving his wand- trying to melt the snow as it blew past them. Death Eater target practice he called it.

"INCENDIO!"

Hermione ducked as the jet of flame streaked moments where her head had been- as fierce as it was, quickly extinguished by the extreme cold. Ron grinned sheepishly from behind his scarf. Others were apparently on their way back to the castle too because there was a mild chatter behind them as they walked back.

But Harry's nerves seemed to prickle before it even happened-

A piercing scream echoed through the tranquil air and the trio whipped round. Katie Bell's friend Leanne stared back at them distraught, her face chalk white, with her fingers in her mouth as she gazed fearfully at them.

"I told her not to touch it! I told her!"

She wailed as Katie lay motionless at her feet, but then as if by some unknown levitation spell she was hoisted into the air- her eyes wide an unseeing her mouth open in a silent scream. She stayed that way for a heartbeat but then the sound that erupted from her was chilling- then it was over and the girl was flung to the ground. Harry sprang into action, whipping out his wand he cast about for the attacker, and then spotted the package lying near the Gryffindor chaser's feet- the torn sugar wrapping fluttered as he approached the item carefully. He cringed at the wave of dark magic blasting out- he knew the others could feel it too, the paper must've had multiple charms to conceal such powerful magic. It was a necklace, a pretty opal necklace.

"Nobody touch that!"

He barked and Ron quickly moved away from the torn parcel; Hermione was a pale as Leanne as she stared down at Katie's prone form, Harry looked round desperately.

"I'll go get someone! Do not let ANYONE touch Katie or that package whilst I'm gone!"

Harry knew he was a fast runner- he could thank Dudley and his gang for several years of training- but even this weather hindered him, he just hoped he found someone in time. He almost cried with relief after a few hundred metres when Hagrid's reassuring form loomed out of the snow and next to him the tiny Professor Flitwick. The half giant smiled down at the scarred teen only to falter at the panicked expression on his friend's face.

"Blimey Harry! Wha's the matter?"

"I-It's Katie Bell! She was- was cursed! I think! She touched something a necklace- dark magic."

Harry gasped and Flitwick made a small noise of shock and motioned Harry to lead the way, Hagrid stood straighter and began ploughing through the snow, his expression grim. When they got back to where Katie lay, Flitwick immediately checked the girl and her vitals- nodding with satisfaction he allowed Hagrid to pick her up gently. He turned to Harry who had taken his scarf off and scooped the necklace up.

"Take it to Severus, Potter. He'll know what to do. Leanne, come with me my dear and we'll find Professor Sprout- back up to the castle now, you too Ms Granger, Mr Weasley."

He squeaked and hurried away ahead of the sombre group, the silent and shell-shocked Leanne trailing after. Hagrid stumped after them, Harry wrinkled his nose and Hermione shook her head as she gripped Ron's arm for support.

Together they followed as the last of the group- feeling very much like the stragglers who paid last respects.

* * *

><p>"And who was this parcel meant for?"<p>

"Albus Dumbledore."

"You are positive you did not see who gave this to Ms Bell?"

McGonagall prodded, Pomona Sprout frowned slightly at the brisk tone and squeezed Leanne's shoulder reassuringly. Leanne, still pale swallowed and whispered:

"No… She went to the bathroom and came back out with… with that package. I told her to not open it… But she touched it and then…"

Leanne broke off; McGonagall sighed and nodded to the herbology Professor who gently steered the upset girl away to the Hospital Wing where Katie was currently. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry tried to meet her piercing stare, he did but it was so searching that he quickly looked away.

"Tell me again Potter, what happened?"

"Err... Well we were on our way back to school Professor, and then there was this piercing scream. It was Katie and the package- she had dropped it and the wrappings were torn, she lay still but… But then it was like some dark magic that was moving her."

"Moving her Potter?"

"Well it kind of lifted her into the air and she seemed to be seeing things we couldn't and she was screaming but there was no sound. Then she dropped to the ground."

McGonagall nodded, her brow furrowed in deep thought, she looked very troubled- Harry hadn't seen her look this bothered, nervous even since the Chamber of Secrets. Her expression lightened slightly as she peered over their shoulders.

"Ah! Severus perfect timing! Here is the artefact- apparently it was meant to be delivered to Albus."

She motioned to the necklace which still lay wrapped in Harry's scarf and its original brown paper. Snape strode forwards his black robes billowing impressively. Secretly Ron had confided in Harry that he wished he knew how to make his robes swirl just as impressively- so he could terrorise the first years with his Prefect authority. Snape carefully prodded the opals with his wand- they sparked and twitched, Snape jerked back a bit. He pursed his lips and then stowed his wand back in his robes.

"I think, Ms Bell is lucky to be alive."

The room got colder, even the fires burning merrily in their brackets seemed to withdraw and turn bleak. The statement hung heavily in the air- Katie Bell had only just touched the dark item with a tiny patch of skin from a hole in her glove. Harry stared at the pretty piece of jewellery- who?

The rhetorical question hung thickly in the air.

Who wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore?

**Voldemort.**

Voldemort had finally breached Hogwarts.

Voldemort now had a Death Eater inside Hogwarts.

Harry turned to look at his best friends- he knew they like Snape and McGonagall had reached the same horrified conclusion.

* * *

><p>"It was Draco Malfoy."<p>

Harry immediately whipped out the name, his voice breaking slightly- he was so confused, deep down he knew it had to have been the Slytherin but at the same time he felt so hurt and why it felt so personal-

'_You snogged him.'_

Harry felt a little part inside of him splinter- no…NO! He desperately needed HAD to speak to Lupin, he had to! Harry stared frantic at Snape and then at the Gryffindor Head of House, pleading with them to see reason. Ron was gaping at him and Hermione tutted. But right now he wanted nothing more than to find Draco and wheedle the truth out of him.

"What would You-Know-Who want with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione scoffed, Harry rounded on her frustrated.

"Don't you see? He's one of them! Who else could it be? Lucius Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater it only makes sense that his son is one now too!"

As he said it Harry felt the knife in his chest sinking deeper and deeper- and it hurt, only yesterday he felt so happy... But now he knew why he had seen **hurt** in those bright liquid grey eyes. Snape was devoid of emotion his cold black eyes scrutinised the Chosen One. McGonagall however narrowed her eyes.

"That is a _VERY_ serious accusation Potter!"

She quietly bit out, her expression very guarded and her face bloodless, Harry felt anger welling up- no one could see it was Draco Malfoy when it clearly was.

"It was him!"

"And how do you know this? What is your evidence to prove this?"

McGonagall had drawn herself to her full height and Harry swore he saw Snape hide a smirk. He glared back defiantly at his Transfiguration teacher- if she was intimidated by his magic as it flared out- potent she stood against it.

"I just know! I saw him in Hogsmede today in the Three Broomsticks, Katie was there too!"

"I can vouch for Draco."

Snape said, silkily- McGonagall nodded a note of finality in her voice.

"Yes I agree, Mr Malfoy could not have possibly been in Hogsmede today because he was busy serving detention with me for the most of the late morning and afternoon- he is currently cleaning out the second floor lavatories- you may of course go check, but Mr Weasley- no gloating please."

Ron's face fell, his victory short lived- Harry felt a little sorry for his redhead friend who had looked exuberant, insanely happy at the fact Malfoy or 'ferret' was actually cleaning some stinky old toilets without magic; he knew Ron would've loved to have taunted the proud blonde and use it as future blackmail. McGonagall gave them a stern once over.

"Ms Granger please watch over these two to make sure they do not attempt anything rash- such as bait Mr Malfoy. I advise you to stay in Gryffindor tower for the remainder of the day. Off you go now."

With that she dismissed them, grumbling Ron slouched out of her office with Hermione beadily watching him, Harry did not bother acknowledge either McGonagall or Snape as he left. They hadn't believed it was Malfoy. When it was- he was sure of it, one hundred percent sure he had seen the beautiful blonde in Hogsmede, and he was positive it was Draco who had somehow managed to give Katie Bell the opals.

He was certain Draco Malfoy was the Death Eater assigned to kill Dumbledore.


	18. Romeo and Juliet

Monday whirled round with a blizzard and it had kept up since; Lupin had replied saying he too would see him later tonight. Overall Harry had had an exhausting day as he trudged up to Dumbledore's office- Colin Creevey had not stopped bugging him since his first few Quidditch practices. Peeves had not made anything better by ripping the seams of his book bag- Hermione had fixed that in a jiffy but that was not the point. Snape had been specifically foul to him in Defence Against the Dark Arts- Harry had received a T on his essay for tackling Inferi and Charmed Corpses- which meant Snape had clearly taken huge offence to the 'My Godson is a Death Eater' theory.

Coming to rest in front of the handsome regal eagle gargoyle Harry mumbled: 'Rhubarb Crumble' and it sprang to life, the spiral staircase like an escalator as it moved upwards. Knocking on the door softly the raven waited until a little musical cry and a 'Come in' issued forth. Fawkes was bright red and gold with proud plumage gave another musical cry in greeting to Harry as he slouched into the circular room. Dumbledore was standing by his pensieve smiling genially.

"Ah excellent Harry, excellent."

"Sir, I have something I need to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"Draco Malfoy is trying to kill you."

Dumbledore chuckled heartily and Harry stared, this was no laughing matter- his short temper was already ignited and he was ready to snap. Calming down to polite giggles Dumbledore surveyed Harry over his half moon glasses.

"My dear boy may I ask you to put it out of your mind? I am glad and touched that you are concerned for my safety but I can assure you do not worry over it. But now we must move on as time is short!"

Harry watched him painfully turn the bowl of memories with his claw like blackened hand- he had seen this during the summer when he had been recruiting Slughorn- before he was attacked by the vampire Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry opened his mouth to question it but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Now, this memory is a curious one, my own in fact- come. We shall see what we shall see."

Harry stepped forwards, letting his heavy bag drop with a dull thud, bending over the rim he fell forwards into the memory of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry resurfaced back into Dumbledore's quarters feeling disturbed- Tom Riddle's mother- Merope, father- Marvolo, Morfin and Tom himself. Dumbledore smiled next to him and sat down, folding his hands in his lap. Harry also sat down a bit too quickly as he digested the memory before standing up again- pacing agitatedly- he couldn't stay still.<p>

"They could all speak Parseltongue. All of them-"

"Yes- I'm sure you understood them; but all are descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. Harry you do remember Voldemort is also a Parselmouth- I recall telling you how you came to be able to talk to them as well. But how you can speak Parseltongue is no accident- an off chance of surviving an unforgiveable and gaining something from the caster. No it's deeper than that."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and polished them on the sleeve of his robes, his blackened hand curving painfully and slow as if hindered by very developed arthritis. Harry frowned and ceased and slowed his pacing.

"What do you mean Sir?"

"That is unimportant in this moment in time. Now- I want you to focus on the now. What I have shown you Harry tonight is crucial but the next time we meet what I will show you is going to be more so."

"His mother, Merope… what did she? She cursed that muggle in to?"

"No I believe she used a love potion. But no matter it is done and she unfortunately died after Tom Riddle junior was sent to the orphanage."

"He knew he was different- he seemed strange when you talked to him."

"Curiously yes, he had very developed powers and he knew he could talk to snakes- a Parselmouth like yourself Harry."

"But how will knowing Voldemort's past help me defeat him sir?"

"Ah, now that is the imperative. You see Tom Riddle has a very remarkable background- it is very important that you consider and give some thought on what you learn here Harry."

Harry nodded, he then voiced his thoughts, rubbing the back of his leg with the toe of his shoe.

"Did you… Did you know, Sir?"

"Know that I had just met the most powerful Dark wizard in English Magical History? No. I did not."

Harry nodded again, feeling dizzy- it had been a lot to absorb- the memories and a younger **human** Tom Riddle. Dumbledore seemed to sense his and motioned him to take a seat. The scarred teen did so gratefully. Together they sat in silence, which was suddenly broken by the fire. It crackled a vivid emerald green and the old powerful wizard, running a hand through his long snowy beard turned to the man in the fireplace who stood brushing soot off of his robes.

"Ah Remus, just the man we've been waiting for,"

Remus Lupin looked up sharply before going back to dusting himself off. Stretching Lupin offered Harry a warm smile, who only just returned it.

"Good Evening Albus, goodness me the Ministry are monitoring ALL the floo- in fact the ENTIRE network these days, ever since summer. Had a huge performance trying to explain to this fellow at the grate where I wanted to go."

"My dear Remus why on earth were you wandering the Ministry of Magic? Especially seeing as you are not exactly a favoured guest."

Lupin chuckled and sat down on the edge of the large mahogany desk. He tapped the polished top gently.

"I had to see Kingsley and Arthur- the usual business."

Dumbledore nodded sagely and motioned for Harry to say his part, pausing Harry decided carefully on what he wanted to tell Lupin.

"Um… I visited Hagrid last week and I told him about, you know my condition and how I kept attacking Draco Malfoy- he went all serious and said something like: 'Guard Malfoy with your life, because without him you're a goner.' But he didn't explain what he meant to me."

Lupin's pale and tired face cycled from weary to thoughtful, he scratched the shadowing of stubble on his jaw. He shifted his position to get more comfortable as he addressed the issue.

"What he meant is because you now have a certain relationship with Draco, and no it's not anything like the Paramour bonding we talked about last time; not yet- but hopefully soon- seeing as neither of you are willing to tie the link. But because of your natural attraction to him I'd say **you** **are** already willing to connect in such a relationship with him. Whereas he is not, but because now you have that initial 'interest' with him you must watch over him- if he dies I think probably and most likely, you will."

Harry stared, his next question ready but Dumbledore beat him to it looking troubled.

"Ah, I guessed as much. Harry I believe you have realised this too?"

"That I am easier to kill?"

"Not quite Harry, not quite but near accurate- Unfortunately as your situation is, there is a plus. Bellatrix Lestrange was not meant to have turned you. Voldemort is not pleased with her as I am aware of their situation. Yes you are easier to kill, more vulnerable in this form but the method is important- how. If he finds out how to kill you then it makes you easier to be disposed of."

"But doesn't Avada Kedavra work just fine?"

Dumbledore smiled and Lupin coughed a little bit and then answered.

"Yes and No- for Vampires, true vampires will be put into a deep coma depending on how powerful the curse was issued- because they are already dead it won't actually kill them, in a way it's like a stunning spell for them. For you because you are half and half I'm not entirely sure if it will work. Not that we will try it of course."

Harry cracked a thin smile at the small joke- Lupin then ran a hand through his greying hair, he pinned Harry with an intelligent look, the bespectacled teen noticed how thin and frail he appeared- his cheeks were hollow and his robes were tattier than ever.

"I believe it would have to be a physical attack to kill you Harry. Voldemort has never been a fan of getting his hands dirty. It would need to be a knife wound or something similar. But returning to Hagrid's theory- I agree, do not allow anyone to harm Draco Malfoy because, if Voldemort figures out that he is in some way special to you- he will use it to his advantage. Draco will be your downfall if you don't act now- so I suggest you start watching him carefully."

Harry sighed in frustration, this was going in circles and everyone was talking to him in riddles. It was not funny at all. Plus he didn't want to become a stalker.

"But WHY? Why do I need to be careful with Malfoy!"

Lupin grinned humourlessly.

"Because once a vampire establishes his or her mate or Paramour such as you have with Draco- but said choice is not ready to commit- then it is possible for the vampire to die- you need to see the urgency of this Harry, you MUST bond or else Voldemort could possibly figure this out and take Draco out of the equation thus effectively killing you. However if this bond is forged then the two are inseparable and will share each other's magical power as if one- which is why a Vampire and their Paramour are such stuff of legends. If one dies, they die together- very romantic, I believe you are familiar with Romeo and Juliet?"

Harry nodded, vaguely recalling the play from his time in the muggle schooling system.

"They were actually a Vampire-Paramour pairing. Absolutely legendary- it is unsure which was the Paramour and which the Vampire was though. Arthur finds it enthralling that Muggles don't even know half of the literature they study these days."

Toeing his book bag Harry looked back up into Lupin's worn face, Dumbledore hummed amiably in the background- his electric blue gaze sedated and far away as he mindlessly meditated.

"How much time would I have? I mean by when should I have bonded with Malfoy?"

"Because you are a half vampire you have forever because you are still human as well and therefore do not need just blood. A true vampire like Bellatrix Lestrange would have to bond to her partner after establishing who it is within three moons. Three months."

Relieved Harry relaxed marginally into his seat. Lupin was wary though.

"But remember Voldemort can take Draco out- he can kill him and that would actually kill you because you would pine. You would pine away into nothing. That's the sad lonely option for a vampire who wasn't prepared."

Brilliant. Harry grumbled mentally- so now this whole issue was revolving round his love life. Bloody fantastic- Ron would go nuts over that piece of information. Upon seeing the appalled expression on the green eyed wizards face Lupin laughed loudly, brightly- effectively snapping Dumbledore out of his dreamy trance. Harry growled quietly.

"But I think you've all noticed. Malfoy and I aren't exactly best mates. We hate each other, how in the name of Merlin will I be able to get close enough to bond with him without getting my balls hexed off?"

Lupin smiled cordially and brushed a bit more stray ash off of his front.

"I don't think that is true Harry. I believe you have set such petty feelings aside, as far as I'm concerned maybe you should just give Draco a chance- to both prove himself and to be who he wants to be. I am certain you do not hate him- you might disagree with what he does at times. But in the end I think the same goes for him- but it's his pride that is wounded because of you Harry."

"_Me?_"

"I heard from Arthur a few years ago how young Harry rejected young Draco's hand in friendship- it was undoubtedly an interesting moment in time."

Harry shrugged and grunted inaudibly as he gloomily picked at his fingernails- Dumbledore was now watching the half vampire and werewolf with amusement and soft interest. Lupin paused and then continued his previous explanation.

"There is a reason why Vampires are such breathtaking creatures- they are the second cousins of the Veela- these creatures of beauty revolve round Venus and the essence of love. Ridiculous and as nauseating as it sounds its very deep magic- very natural and very powerful. I believe Draco Malfoy has some of this fair lineage- I could see it when I first met him in your third year. As I recall it… Tonks was telling me her mother- Andromeda had a bit of Veela in her. I would not be surprised if he too has received a couple of genes from his original Veela ancestor."

Draco Malfoy had possibly a bit of Veela? Harry now understood why he was so overly attracted to the pretty pale snob. It made sense only that creatures of such relation would be uncommonly attracted towards each other. But from what Lupin had said- Draco only probably had 5% of Veela in him and the rest would be human. But that meant 'pureblood' Malfoy was no longer entirely pureblood. Smirking softly Harry thanked Lupin for his advice, the werewolf nodded in return telling Harry he could confide in him any time- just as the tired young wizard was about to floo away he turned and gave Harry a wink and in a mildly suggestive tone:

"Next time maybe choose another name- **Lightning**. I couldn't stop Moody or George laughing afterwards."

Scowling at the reference towards the dirty magazine, Harry swore loudly and Lupin chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his already messy jet black hair. Dumbledore pointedly ignored the foul language as he inspected his chipped mug.

"Just teasing you Harry- but if it is a burning question- please don't hate us, but yes we got that specific code name for you from that magazine and yes I couldn't stop Moody or George for that matter to shut up after."

Harry couldn't choose between scandalised and outrage but Dumbledore cut him off, waving a copy of said magazine under his nose.

"Come now Harry, Voldemort would never guess who you are from this, he wouldn't even think to start looking in a naughty magazine for a codename and nor would his followers- he believes such human urges are beneath him. Ah isn't human intelligence such a rare thing of beauty. ~"

Dumbledore smiled down at the fake Harry who was smirking suggestively on the cover- posing. Blanching Harry looked to the silvery haired wizard- how the FUCK did he have one? Upon seeing the incensed expression on the young saviour's face Dumbledore chuckled heartily, Lupin watched curiously.

"Oh Harry if you must know, right now it is apparently the 'Quibbler' all over again- its caused such a sensation! Mostly female students seem to **covet** this specific issue of PlayWitch that teachers have taken it upon themselves to confiscate any copies. Severus gave me this one which he took from Ms Weasley, he thought no doubt it would crack a smile as it did for him. I must say the doppelganger is very convincing, very much indeed. But they forget one vital detail- your eyes are green are they not? And here they are blue."

Harry took a step away from the headmaster feeling a little creeped out- Dumbledore had STUDIED those pictures- but SNAPE? He had seen this as well as the _rest_ of the teachers and the bloody Order of the Phoenix! Harry wanted to crawl into a hole and right now death didn't sound too bad, the hole- his grave would preferably be under the Whomping Willow. Sensing this and realising with startling accuracy what Harry was thinking Dumbledore reassured him once more.

"My dear boy, pay it no heed. I am a man of uncommon observation skills. It was not hard to distinguish between you and this fake. Naturally at first I was rather surprised, mind you; but as soon as I looked at the face I realised no, but a clever ploy of the company to earn fast money. Colour changing spells for the eyes are quite complex as it can ruin eyesight when done incorrectly. This is probably why they did not attempt it- I highly doubt they even know your true eye colour Harry."

Not very convinced and still rather disturbed Harry turned to Lupin who made no move to help him but just smiled kindly. Reaching out to clap him on the shoulder, Lupin bid them goodnight.

"I'll be seeing you Harry; and I'll talk to you later Albus."

With a swish and a cry of: _12. Grimmauld Place_ and a bright flare of emerald flames the werewolf was gone. Scratching the back of his head and controlling his quiet irritation- Harry turned on his heel, marched up to the old wizard, reached over the desk and as he did so he apologised.

"Sorry Sir."

Plucked the magazine out of Dumbledore's good hand and incinerated it on the spot. Harry then crossed over and deposited the ashes in Fawkes's tray- the Phoenix cooed softly, rustling his beautiful feathers, he eyed Harry intelligently. Dumbledore smiled at him his blue eyes twinkling. Harry ran a hand through is hair feeling over exposed and rather self conscious.

"Sorry I feel as if my rights have been violated."

Dumbledore inclined his head in non verbal agreement.

"But you cannot complain Harry; the wizarding law on rights is different than that of Muggles- if it isn't actually you then really there's nothing wrong and nothing to nitpick about."

"But it's still my image!"

"And did my brother Aberforth grump about the Prophet when they made huge babble over whether or not he copulated regularly with his goats? No he did not because it wasn't true."

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste- bestiality was different to impersonation. Dumbledore picked at a Peppermint String, tying the striped sweet into little knots.

"The hype shall settle down you'll see, off to bed now- I shall send you our next time soon."

Sighing, not looking forward to the intense workload of homework and possibly a lousy Quidditch practice tomorrow- if it was a blizzard like today then he would have to cancel it. Harry swung the heavy satchel onto his shoulder and trudged out to the gargoyle staircase. He paused at the doorway, just as he was about to step onto the moving stairs.

"Professor, Should I be worried?"

"About?"

"Draco."

"No."


	19. Draco

Harry felt lousy, he felt tired and grumpy and extremely short tempered. He only had had a maximum of 4 hours of sleep. He had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning finishing off multiple feet long essays- he had messed up his Transfiguration spells. The quill he was supposed to be turning into a sword was instead shrivelling up into ash. Hermione had told him he was making a mistake in the vowel pronunciation of the spell- that had not improved his mood. Thus he had extra Transfiguration homework on learning the damned spell: _Gladiarto_

And Transfiguration was only the first lesson of the day. He was not pleased.

Harry yanked his timetable out of his bag and cast down the columns, relieved to see he had a free period next. After that was double Charms with Flitwick- believe it or not but the little wizard was a BEAST when you forgot your homework- but then it was Potions with Slughorn. Harry groaned- but thank Merlin at least he did not have Snape today. The blizzard from the day before had eased and a thick sweeping of snow coated everything in sight. It looked like Quidditch practice would indeed be on. Harry savagely stuffed his timetable back into his bag and continued on his way to the Library, intending to get his essay on Dementors, Levifolds and how to repel them, finished for a certain bat-like ex potions teacher.

He then pulled out a worn piece of parchment from his pocket- he had taken to carrying the map round with him everywhere- Dumbledore's orders and just for his own personal motives. Tapping it gently and saying the correct words it blossomed out into the magical and intricate map of the Marauders. Harry watched a couple of the black dots representing different people move as they went about their business. Hagrid was in the pumpkin patch with a little ink dot labelled Fang next to him. Dumbledore was currently pacing his office as usual and McGonagall was standing in front of her chalk board as she taught some of her OWLs students. Harry flipped a few folds of the large piece of enchanted parchment, lifting lobes and peering down at the finely detailed map.

'Draco Malfoy' was currently pacing the fourth floor outside the staff room. Snape was crossing to the door. Frowning Harry wiped the parchment clean again and carried on his way to the library, he ducked behind a tapestry of several drunken monks as Peeves whistled by, making a very rude noise indeed- Filch hot on his heels waving a walking stick. Harry continued down the secret passage concealed by the tapestry, wrinkling his nose at the stale odour of a long forgotten dung bomb in some dark corner. At least Malfoy was ON the map this time round. Sometimes he would just…

Disappear.

Disappear off of the map entirely and Harry knew that he couldn't have gone out of Hogwarts because the map extended out to the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmede. It puzzled Harry a great deal because now the seriousness of his situation called for a rather ridiculous but necessary course of action. Stalking Draco- it was an embarrassing hobby and Ron had nearly caught him at it once or twice- Hermione would just give him a look, the kind of look Harry associated with whenever the Prince's Potions book was mentioned. Unfortunately Hermione thought he was obsessed- Ron just though he was paranoid. In the end neither of their opinions was very helpful or supportive. Sometimes the emerald eyed teen would spend hours poring over the map, doing what Hermione called: 'Draco-watching.' Unluckily for him the blonde seemed to be rather evasive and Harry knew that these disappearances weren't accidental or the map wasn't working- it meant he was up to something.

But Harry knew whatever that 'something' was, it wasn't giving results because the pureblood was looking increasingly worse for wear as the days; in which he did just vanish from the map went by. His ice blonde hair usually so carefully groomed would hang mussed and hurriedly brushed, his lower lip was always swollen- _and so kissable_- as the Slytherin had gained a new habit of gnawing on his bottom lip whenever he was anxious; which was in fact all the time now. He was exceptionally jumpy and very touchy, Harry had been surprised to hear Lavender Brown gossiping to Parvati Patil that she had heard the Malfoy snap and make Pansy Parkinson cry.  
>But that was not exactly important to the raven in the end. What was important was that Draco was staying for the Christmas Holidays; Harry had been very astonished at that specific piece of news. Harry wasn't sure yet whether or not he would be spending his at Hogwarts or not- Ron had recently owled Mrs. Weasley to ask if he and Hermione could stay over for that time period ('I'm not staying for Christmas if the Ferret is!'). But in the end Draco was most definitely unhinged; he looked very distressed and Harry knew it wasn't because of school stress- but of a different kind. Draco's stress ultimately made Harry feel uneasy and skittish. It felt very personal to Harry and he couldn't exactly understand why he felt in that way. He rolled his shoulders as he reached his destination. Harry quickly checked his pockets for any stray dung bombs- last time; he had accidentally set one off and the Librarian had had a fit before chasing him out, frothing at the mouth.<p>

Silently the scarred teen crept into the Library; Madame Pince glanced at him momentarily before going back to sorting a pile of very old and very dusty spell books. Moving to the back Harry sighed as he relieved his tired shoulders of his heavy bag and pulled out his half finished essay. Salvaging a worse for wear quill he slowly began explaining a Patronus charm and what it did. After crossing out several spelling mistakes Harry swore if he could only just be allowed to demonstrate the Patronus then he wouldn't have to spend 3 feet of parchment describing it- he knew he had already bullshitted the last foot. He knew he had repeated at least the same thing twice, only wording it differently the second time. Snape just liked making their lives difficult.

Harry hated to admit it but he actually preferred Snape teaching Potions rather than he teach DADA. In fact Harry assumed his feelings were reciprocated by the rest of the school. He scratched his head with the tip of the quill, thinking of what he could write next. He snorted and glowered at his most recent few sentences:

'_The Levifold is a big black flying thing which resembles a black carpet or a cloak. The Patronus is known for repelling the Levifold as it is very much like a Dementor. They like to smother their victims before eating them and usually no one has had time to repel the Levifold before they suffocate to death._'

Harry could almost smell the 'T' (Troll) that he would be receiving for this specific essay- it really was pathetic- contradictions littered the entire thing; he felt like killing someone. The bloodier the better. His stomach rumbled loudly and Harry placed a hand over his abdomen, hoping to muffle the sound- fuck. He inwardly willed the beast- now a part of him fully raised its head in interest at the thought of blood. Harry hadn't attacked someone in so long and it had been a huge relief. But it was getting restless again and Harry knew exactly what or **who** for this matter the vampire in him was looking for. He longed to taste that untainted, pure rich blood again. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully as he remembered- he snapped out of his reverie- NO that was wrong, wrong, _wrong_! That had been a horrible attack! Harry stared miserably down at his essay- the stupid thing was stupid and it was making him feel vampire-ish urges again when he thought he had the damned beast under control!

The Gryffindor read his essay again and concluded it was indeed the worst essay he'd ever written aside the stuff he had made up for Divination last year- in fact Harry suspected his Divination essays got higher marks than his current DADAs now. Harry groaned and smacked his head against the table- a couple of OWLs students glanced over at him- alarmed. The green eyed male ignored them; his essay really must be a load of shit if he was comparing it to Divination. Throwing down the battered quill he pulled out the map. Time to watch Draco Malfoy do whatever he usually did on Tuesday mornings.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The beautiful map swam into view and Harry turned multiple folded corners over to view the entire thing. Harry watched the little dot labelled: Severus Snape, swoop round his classroom terrorising some first years, bat like as always; Flitwick was bouncing up on down in his room- possibly on his usual pile of books. Hagrid was now in his hut and Dumbledore was still pacing. Draco had only been at the staff room half an hour ago, Harry had no clue to what lesson he had now. He only knew Draco was taking the Healer options for NEWTs- he scanned every class associated with the job. Nothing.

Cursing Harry wiped the map clean with a rather savage stab from his wand- it was ironic seeing as the mischief he had intended was not managed at all.

The Slytherin was nowhere to be seen on the map.

* * *

><p>Draco growled and punched the side of the cabinet in anger. It wasn't working- only a few days ago it had seemingly started to come together- it had begun transporting items and objects of the like. But no today it was malfunctioning even worse than before, Draco deep down was incredibly scared- all his hard work was going to waste. He backed away as the cabinet gave a disturbing lurch and smoked slightly- an ominous crackling resounded from inside of it. Sooty and sweaty Draco pointed his wand at the piece of furniture warily- ready to cast protective spells in case it started rocketing around violently like it had done a few months ago. The blonde still had the bruise on his shin from that particular episode- it had darkened to an ugly yet healthy shade of purple- Draco sighed as the cabinet hissed quietly, before everything was silent again.<p>

The Room of Requirement was as messy as ever in the room of 'Hidden Things' but it always made Draco feel safe- it was like his own personal haven. His sanctuary alone, where no one could find him and hurt him anymore- where he was free to do as he liked and time didn't apply to him. It was his own little world and he ruled it. Narrowing his silver eyes now darkening to angry molten mercury; as the cabinet creaked mockingly at him he snapped, drawing back like a dragon about to strike; his arm whipped forwards as he channelled all his frustrations and remaining patience into the incantation.

"_**DIFFINDO**_!"

He roared, slashing his wand savagely- it was possibly Draco's favourite spell- for it was vicious, swift, clean and precise; the severing charm hit the cabinet with explosive force, the doors were wrenched off their hinges with a pained crack and a shuddering groan and several deep scores ran into the dark polished woodwork, the smell of burning filled the area. Panting harshly Draco took a couple deep breaths, attempting to control his loosely reigned anger. He pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes- scowling he flicked his wand- repairing the damage he had only just inflicted. Breathing through his nose again to calm down Draco opened the newly attached doors and placed a random book inside.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

He whispered over and over. There was a whir and a few quiet clicks. He opened the doors with slight apprehension. The book lay there splinched. Pursing his lips Draco mended the book and its tatty spine with a quick flick of his wand and closed the doors. He then stretched- trying to release some pent up tension in his muscles before weaving a complex web of transport and correction spells round the Vanishing Cabinet- the matrix of magic glowed faintly before fading. Swallowing the Slytherin whispered the words again. Another gentle hum and a soft click, Draco opened the cabinet doors; the book was gone. Draco tried again- whispering the words over and over until telltale clicks spoke to him.

The book was still gone.

Draco sat down on a pile of junk behind him and slowly eased out his constrained breath through his clenched teeth; feeling extremely drained and very irritated. At least his previous Diffindo hadn't ruined all his work on the broken object till now. But he was back to where he started a week ago when he had only just managed to get it to transport things- but not back. Feeling lost and confused on the whole issue Draco felt he couldn't sit still and got to his feet and started pacing; his newly found habit of chewing his lip on display as he did so- he ignored the copper tang in his mouth as he realised he had bitten his lip till it bled. Draco had seen Snape an hour ago under the guise he needed some help on his Defence against the Dark Arts essay. But he had been there to tell his Godfather that he couldn't do it anymore- his task- his head of house had not been pleased. And consequently he had dismissed Draco with one very explicit thought.

_Your mother will __**die**__._

What had been left unsaid was- '_and I will also die and therefore you will also_.'

Draco hugged himself- a pathetic and weak attempt in self-consolation; he didn't want to be the cause of his own parent's deaths. But in the end he always would be- or probably be the sole cause of their- what would be tragic ending. He just wasn't as perfect as they claimed him to be- because he was meant to fail- destined to fail. It was obvious he was meant to fail. In fact Draco was certain he was probably one of the most imperfect and flawed people in the world. Yes he might be a pureblood, finely brought up in the upper class society- perfect manners, immaculate in presentation and all that irrelevant bullshit.

A few years ago Draco would've been shocked to hear himself calling his entire life a load of bullshit. But that's what it was. Complete and utter crap that was what he had wasted his childhood on. He could've had a fulfilling upbringing doing what all children did, running around screaming and tumbling in the dirt and having _fun_. Not attending gala balls for so and so or etiquette lessons.

What made him the most imperfect person in the world was because the blonde knew he made all the wrong choices. Because he had been stupid enough and arrogant enough to listen to his father, idolise his father… And to love his father- he hadn't listened to his mother who told him to be… Who he wanted to be regardless and that Lucius would forgive him in time. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't anyone special. He didn't actually care about the purity of blood anymore, he didn't abhor Muggles- it didn't mean he suddenly would associate himself with them but he did not hate Muggles. He still disliked Ronald Weasley; but the whole family was a bit too far seeing as they had done nothing to him, for him to award them with his hatred. He wasn't even entirely sure if he hated Harry Potter as much as he said he did.

He was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Ice Prince and the Death Eater assigned to murder Albus Dumbledore. He was the _Perfect_ son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

But he didn't want all that anymore.

He just wanted to be Draco. Just Draco.

He wasn't perfect and never would be.

Just like he knew how Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Golden Boy, the Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived just wanted to be Harry.

Swallowing thickly Draco felt his troubled and messed up feelings knotting and tangling even further. He wasn't sure nowadays if he just wanted to die, cry or even laugh. He didn't know what to do. He was alone. He had no one to turn to anymore and it hurt so much that he couldn't do anything about it- Draco wasn't used to being alone, he wasn't used to taking care of himself- oh yes he knew how to take care of himself, but he just wasn't used to it. He never had to and maybe…

Maybe it was time to grow up.

And the sole idea, it scared him.

But Draco was afraid of many things. He had been described as fearless and brave before. He felt sorry to have let those who looked at him in such a way, down. Draco silently cast his lion cub Patronus; it mewled up at him with large innocent liquid eyes of silver. It pawed at his ankle playfully and Draco crouched down to look it in the eye- the soft glow emitting from the patronus was comforting as he mentally listed out his fears.

He was afraid of failure.

He was afraid of his parent's death.

He was afraid of murdering someone.

He was afraid of Voldemort.

He was afraid of growing up. Becoming an adult.

He was afraid of himself, his own shadow, past and his future.

He was afraid of Potter and what he meant to him. Was it attraction? Was it lust? Was it love? Was it… What was it?

He was afraid of dying.

But most of all what Draco was afraid of…

He didn't know. He was afraid of what he didn't know. He was afraid of everything that he did because he knew that one day- one day he would have to pay for them. He would have to repay them all. The lion cub mewled again and flicked out of existence as it began to chase its tufted little tail- he missed its silvery and comforting presence- Draco gripped his wand arm tightly- it had been a naïve and stupid thought. To think that a Patronus could chase away all his fears- like a Dementor. But a Dementor was just a beast that could be driven away easily with the correct though- a happy one. His fears were something he would have to eventually face and hopefully one day- overcome them and grow up. Draco wondered what it would be like to finally become a man.

In the end, Draco just hoped that he could get through the remainder of the year with his sanity still intact. Laughing shrilly he wondered why the fuck he was so afraid of everything. His wand acting of its own accord sparked red and green along with his hysteria and set a nearby pile of furniture on fire. Draco sat amidst the blaze- ignoring the heat as it singed through his clothes and lapped every so often against his bare skin- it was- the flames were perfectly controlled through the sound of laughter.

Through the sound of his own high, pained, out of control laughter that was broken every so often with the staccato beat of his own cracking, dry sobs as he cried.


	20. Pride

Harry pulled on his dark rich red robes and gave his team a tired smile, encouraging them- he didn't want them to see just how knackered he really was. Tucking his beloved Firebolt under his arm he strode out onto the pitch, Ginny and Demelza lugging the Quidditch trunk out behind him. Ron trailed at the back, behind at chatty Peakes and Cootes looking nervous and pale. Harry halted, ordering the team to do some warm up stretches. They all did so and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a lone figure circling above the stands; the figure was pale and forlorn looking and there was no mistaking that platinum blonde hair as it continued to circle repeatedly, repetitive.

Draco Malfoy was just flying around on his Nimbus 2001 still in his school uniform which looked singed and tatty. Even from here Harry could see something was wrong. Telling his team to start with some Quaffle passes he mounted his broom and kicked off, knowing they would join him in the sky after 50 rounds or so. The gust of cold air was refreshing to his tried features and Harry watched as Draco kept circling aimlessly, his posture usually so poised and graceful on a broom was slouched and he looked defeated. Harry mentally scolded himself for instantly being drawn to those bloodied and yet bloodless lips- so kissable. His eyes were glazed over as if they had frozen, but Harry could tell they hadn't- the blonde blinked a few times, frost dusting his long lashes.

Harry flew up next to him and gently pulled to a halt, hovering just out of Draco's circling; Draco continued, not noticing him. The Gryffindor cleared his throat gently and Draco suddenly jerked in surprise, wobbling, the blonde regained his balance and unsteadily swerved round to meet the raven's emerald gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Since when have you cared?"

Harry was startled at the lack of malice that usually spiked out at him whenever he approached the Malfoy- in fact he was shocked by how the usual proud voice came out as a hoarse whisper- cracked and very quiet. He was a mess- Draco's hair was streaked with soot and his uniform was charred and he was shivering, his face deathly white his eyes red rimmed and sore. His hands gripped the frozen handle of the Nimbus 2001 tightly his white teeth worrying his damaged bottom lip. He had obviously been out here for a while and Harry didn't think the Slytherin knew it himself, but he was shivering violently and it was obvious.

"Malfoy how long have you been out here for?"

"I don't know."

He was being truthful and Harry could see how much Draco hated himself at the moment- why Harry didn't know but soon he would find out.

"You should go back to the castle and warm up. Its freezing out here, you aren't even wearing the proper clothing for this weather!"

Draco gave a small shrug, Harry then noticed the large burns he had up his wrists and on his hands. Without thinking Harry reached out and touched the blonde's face. Ice. Ice cold and trembling, Harry knew that Draco needed to get warm quickly. His lips were blue and they parted slightly, his breath gusting out in short sharp pants- little clouds pluming the cold air. The rest of his team had come up by now and they looked curiously at the pair as they hovered just a few feet behind their captain. Ron was the first to speak.

"Bloody hell! Who's that?"

Harry gave a sad smile and flew closer to the Slytherin Prince.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron cursed and peered closer, because of the blondes' current state it was no wonder Ron hadn't recognised the aristocratic Slytherin. Ron went a little red round the ears as he tried to not sound concerned but failed dismally.

"Blimey err… Shouldn't you go back Malfoy? It's cold y'know?"

Harry made a mental note to thank Ron later for not snapping out immediately at his usual source of aggravation- but to be honest Draco looked a fright and Ron could see that. Harry sighed.

"Sorry guys, practice is probably cancelled now- you are free to continue without me if you like. But I have to take Draco back to the castle before he dies from the cold. Also later; could one of you spread the word around that because Katie is no longer here, we need a new chaser and I would like to speak to the ones who originally tried out for the position."

With soft murmurs of acceptation and understanding, and naturally slightly disappointed they watched as Harry landed with the Slytherin and proceeded to steer him back up to the castle in a firm but gentle grip. Ron looked to his little sister who was sandwiched in between Demelza and Cootes for warmth.

"Well fuck."

The rest of the team agreed- not only had they seen the _Draco Malfoy _at his weakest but _Harry Potter_ had willingly helped him.

* * *

><p>Harry could feel how chilled the blonde was and it wasn't helping that he was so cold he could barely move- let alone walk, for the violent shivers and tremors that wracked his body. Grunting at the cold biting wind that seemed to be intensifying, Harry picked the Malfoy up, and he was shocked to find that Draco weighed so little. He knew the blonde had had trouble eating recently but he never knew it was of this scale- he could feel every bone- perhaps it was just the cold that enhanced the feeling. Harry only could hope that it was the freezing temperature. He didn't want the blonde to be actual skin and bones.<p>

Skin and bones… Just flesh and bone and blood, just human and weak.

Draco was something beautiful and Harry didn't want him to waste away. _Turn him into something beautiful._ But Draco despite his hollow appearance was still beautiful to Harry. The raven liked to think he could hear the Slytherin's soul calling to him, telling him something.

Disturbed by his own thoughts Harry blamed it on the vampire in him and pulled off his outer cloak; and covered the blank Slytherin with it and hurried back up to the castle. Once inside the glowing warmth Harry found no trouble in racing up to the Hospital Wing, still carrying Draco as if he were nothing more than a kitten. Gently setting the blonde down onto a bed he called for Madam Pomfrey who bustled up- her face paling as she took in the white blonde's state.

"Oh my! Dear Merlin, thank goodness you brought him to me Potter."

Waving her wand in a frantic motion several potions were summoned and the matron began to uncork them. Harry watched on silently, as she administered a Pepper-Up potion along with a few nutrition potions. The deathly pallid colour in the blonde's face withdrew slightly in way for a healthier look, but he remained thin, weak and exhausted- and incredibly and painfully beautiful. Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as with another flick a pot of orange healing salve- the very same she had used on Cedric Diggory in Harry's fourth year for burns. Finally she pulled out several blankets and swaddled the Slytherin in them. She turned to Harry mortified.

"Where did you find him?"

"He was flying outside, on his broom."

"And without the appropriate gear on! No sweater, no cloak! The silly child! Oh I am so glad you found him in time Potter. Now if you'll excuse me I must find Severus to notify him. Please watch over Mr. Malfoy for me Potter."

Nodding Harry took a seat next to the blonde as she left. He reached out and stroked a porcelain cheek- still icy cold to the touch; if it weren't for the faint fluttering of those dark eyelashes the raven swore Draco could've been dead. Harry only wondered what on earth had unhinged Draco so badly- the nagging thought in the back of his mind told him that perhaps he was regretting his assassination attempt of Dumbledore.

There was a stirring and a faint groan, Harry was roused from his thoughts as Draco opened his eyes blearily a pink tongue peeking out to moisten dry blood cracked lips.

"I feel like shit."

He whispered to no one in particular, the Gryffindor hid a smile- at least the blonde was alright now. Draco focused upon him and the blurry silver blinked a few times trying to decipher who it was. Finally the blonde figured it out, wrinkling his nose he voiced his thoughts.

"I'm cold."

"Well you were flying outside without protective gear on."

"I was? Bloody hell I'm a moron."

Draco croaked as he shivered a little. Harry wondered if the cold had addled the blonde's brain slightly- Draco seemed somewhat out if it. Shivering a bit more violently Draco addressed the raven once more.

"I suppose this amuses you huh?"

Harry blinked in confusion.

"Seeing me like this. Well you know what? I don't really care."

Harry frowned slightly- this wasn't like Draco Malfoy at all. This… Frail person wasn't Draco Malfoy at all. The-person-who-seemed-to-be-Draco coughed weakly and tried to sit up but failed dismally and gave up, slumping down into the soft warm mattress with a tired sigh; his eyes closed. Draco opened his eyes and they swivelled over to pin the boy-who-lived with a quiet look that vaguely resembled deadness.

"I don't care anymore; I don't care at all… He can kill me and I don't have to care, because I'll be dead."

"Don't say that!"

Harry hissed fiercely, despite it being Malfoy Harry hated hearing anyone like this, he hated hearing anyone sound so weak and pathetic and… Sad. Suddenly Draco's eyes slid into focus.

"You don't know half of it Potter so just fuck off!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Ha! How rich! The great Harry Potter listening to the woes of some pathetic excuse for a human being?"

"Draco, shut up."

Draco despite his current state sneered at him, his lips twisting into that trademark mask of blind hatred and Harry's fuse which had been ignited and tended throughout the day rapidly engulfed him and blew up. Growling Harry slammed a hand near the blonde's head, leaning over the hospital bed he snarled in the Slytherin Prince's face.

"YOU ARE DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! THIS ISNT THE DRACO I KNOW SO SNAP OUT OF IT! WHERE'S YOUR PRIDE MALFOY? WHERE'S YOUR GODAMN BLOODY BRILLANT ANNOYING PUREBLOOD PRIDE? FUCK IT ALL! FUCK YOU… I HATE THIS!"

Harry knew by now he himself was crying- he was so angry and stressed and Draco lay underneath him quietly watching this new scene unfold. Draco then reached up and touched the side of his face his cold hand shaking slightly. Harry didn't know why but he was leaning into that icy cold touch- craving the contact his whole body shaking with the force of his repressed tears. They fell and Draco marvelled at how warm those tears felt- hot even on his chilled skin. It was what passion, caring and love felt like in his opinion, and Draco mildly wondered if he even deserved Harry Potter crying over him- a few years ago he would've gloated and paraded about Hogwarts proclaiming this specific fact. No those days of immature goading and such frivolities were gone. The tears were slightly salty and for some strange reason those Gryffindor-ish tears struck a chord deep inside the Slytherin, he realised he _hated_ seeing Harry cry.

"Don't cry Potter. It's worse to see the bloody Saviour crying over something as trivial as me."

Harry reached up and took that freezing hand into his own warm- his tears were falling faster now. He squeezed the blonde's pale hand gently, kissing the slowly warming knuckles gently, almost lovingly. Draco watched him quietly, the potions that had been given to him earlier now finally and fully kicking in and he felt much stronger- the blonde found he liked the soft feeling of Harry's lips against his skin. The scene was strangely romantic in a sense and the Slytherin Prince shook his head slightly- wondering if he was slowly going insane or even worse-becoming delusional. Harry finished his tender administrations on his hand and his bright green eyes, so otherworldly in the way they seemed to glow, so vivid met Draco's mercury grey. Draco found himself avidly watching the raven's lips as the points of sharp fangs were displayed as the Gryffindor sucked in his lower lip- mimicking Draco's rather bad habit. The blonde looked away from the piercing green stare that was still glossed with more tears and felt his cheeks heating up slightly under the intense scrutiny.

"Why? Draco…? Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you-"

Harry never got to finish his question as he quickly scrambled away from the blonde, wiping away his leftover tears as Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor Snape at her heels.


	21. Going to be Alright

Draco Malfoy was kept in the Hospital Wing for another two days and Harry knew that whatever had thrown the blonde out of loop it had done its job. He couldn't get the image of the once beautiful teen out of his mind- he was so thin and frail and Harry just couldn't see how Draco could continue what he was doing. It was terrifying to see the proud blonde just crumble before his eyes- he had always thought of Draco yes he had been a prat but he had always been the driving force behind Harry's determination to continue and fight. They would try catching the other out in between classes and at the weekends. Hiding behind tapestries and in secret passage ways hoping to ambush the other and hex them silly. It had kept Harry on his toes, honing his reflexes and reaction- his senses as well as his duelling skills; it constantly forced them both to keep looking over their shoulders. To make sure their rival wasn't about to fling a silent curse at his back that would; effectively render him unconscious for the next couple of hours.

All these years there was one thing no one knew except themselves. Neither Draco nor Harry had defeated each other in all of their _proper_ duels or in these random spontaneous acts of heated mini clashes. They might have gotten the upper hand or bettered their rival but strangely they would always step down and back away when it seemed as if they were going to win. Harry always had thought it was as if Draco didn't want to beat him- and he likewise didn't want to beat Draco. Harry knew he was more than capable of knocking Draco out in a few seconds flat if he wanted to, he also knew that Draco was possibly just as skilled and could do the same.

Harry couldn't understand it- he wanted to figure out and uncover the reasons to why Draco was so… depressing and yet he also didn't want to know, for the fear of the truth. But he wanted to help the beautiful aristocratic Slytherin so much and it hurt him to see such a stunning, proud and truly amazing person fall so hard. Harry wondered when he started thinking of Malfoy as 'amazing' but he didn't care because to be honest the blonde was amazing. He was fantastic at potions- it was of course the Slytherin's best subject- Slughorn would be fawning over him instead of Harry if the raven hadn't the Half Blood Prince's graffiti scrawled book.

He was a talented flier- second to Harry in seeking and was the favourite to win whenever Slytherin played anyone aside Gryffindor. Draco was more than competent at Transfiguration and DADA- Harry frowned, in fact Draco was an all rounder, the only subjects he wasn't good at were the ones everyone either didn't understand or failed at- for example: History of Magic and Divination. Hermione had told him Draco had been incredible at Arithmancy when they did OWLs. He sighed as he passed Peeves who was greasily bowing to the Bloody Baron, a couple of the portraits on the wall greeted him but he ignored them. His head full of just Draco Malfoy. He had checked the Marauder's Map a few minutes ago and the blonde was returning to the Hospital Wing- for a check up.

But now he had to empty his mind for he had a new Occulmency lesson with Dumbledore. He watched as the stone gargoyle revealed the staircase and Harry entered the large circular room. Fawkes wasn't on his perch this time and Harry wondered if the phoenix was off on an errand for Dumbledore. The headmaster himself was standing next to the pensieve and was twiddling his thumbs patiently. Harry stretched, loving the feel of all tension leaving his body as he did so- his bag was killing him.

"Ah I heard of your timely actions towards young Mr. Malfoy Harry. I am pleased to say he has made a full recovery- no doubt you'd like that piece of information."

Harry set down his heavy satchel silently- the books making a soft thud as they connected with the wooden flooring; he looked up into the old wizards' electric blue eyes which twinkled kindly down at him.

"Sir…"

"Put it out of your mind Harry, Severus will and has spoken to him- there is no need to worry. Well naturally you will be worried; he is destined to become your Paramour no?"

Flushing faintly Harry looked away, Phineas Black a previous head raised an aristocratic eyebrow at the raven. Harry cast his gaze over to the Sorting Hat which sat all on its lonesome upon a high shelf in the office. The Gryffindor was struck by the same thought that had crossed his mind during his first time in Dumbledore's office in his second year; _was he in the correct house_? Would he have done well in Slytherin? Would he have been best of friends with Draco Malfoy? These questions assaulted his brain and Harry desperately tried to clear his thoughts, he gave up though and stared out of the window into the darkening night. Smiling thoughtfully Dumbledore selected a memory and poured it into the Pensieve. Harry came back to himself and sidled up beside the strange wizard and peered into the murky depths of the memory. Dumbledore motioned politely with his blackened claw hand.

"This is a memory if I recall so correctly from Morfin. Now once again I assume you should be able to understand what is going on. After you."

Taking a deep breath for unknown reasons Harry plunged head first into the memory.

* * *

><p>When they resurfaced Dumbledore was looking mildly amused as if he had merely been watching a pair of owls squabbling over a kill. Harry however was very disturbed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fawkes reappear at the window of the office and with a wave of a hand Dumbledore caused the window to open and the fire swan like bird fluttered in, cooing a greeting to Harry before returning to his perch.<p>

"He… Tom killed them all! That WHOLE Muggle family!"

"Ah yes, he did- you see because his mother died after he was born he ruled her out of the equation; and searched Hogwarts high and low for his father: Tom Riddle Senior. However it was his 'weak' mother who had been the pureblood witch and his father… the muggle."

"So… Why did he kill them?"

"I haven't a clue Harry- but I have a vague idea; you're the one who can understand Parseltongue. You tell me."

Dumbledore sat down in his high backed chair and surveyed Harry over his half moon glasses which glittered in the candle light, Fawkes shifted, his wings and feathers rustling gently in the background. A candle snapped and flickered as hot wax melted. Harry pondered the situation and chose his words carefully.

"Voldemort… Killed his father after listening to Morfin's story about his mother and how she ran away with his father. But Morfin was charged for murder wasn't he?"

"Yes indeed he was."

"So Voldemort had taken his- Morfin's wand; killed the entire family of muggles- HIS own family; and then came back and oblivated the last remaining descendant of Slytherin other than himself into thinking he had done it, which was why Morfin went peacefully!"

Dumbledore smiled at the raven teen who looked pleased with his revelation- Harry's rather quick high was over as quickly as it had started. Harry sat down on the usual stool he occupied with a thud. It couldn't be that simple though- Voldemort might kill and murder people. But he never killed for fun. His Death Eaters did and did it for him, but he himself never killed for fun- only when he had a reason to and usually it was for the Dark Lords' own personal gain or if the target was a threat- be it the knowledge they possess, a secret perhaps, or an equal.

Like Harry himself.

"But he can't have just killed them all for being Muggles- he just went and killed them!"

"Calm down Harry. But I believe that was half of the reason to why he killed them- yes because they _were_ Muggles, but the other half… I wouldn't know just yet."

"He was wearing the ring you are now Sir."

"Indeed he was; it was his fathers'."

Dumbledore twirled the dark cracked ring on his forefinger and smiled at Harry who picked at the chipped stool- picking at the wood fibres.

"How did you get that ring Professor?"

The wizened old wizard eyes sparkled mysteriously as he hid the ring from sight and Harry knew that that was a tale to be told another day. Nodding the raven picked up his book bag- cringing at the weight. He turned back to the sight of Dumbledore gently stroking his Phoenix's bright and proud feathers.

"I shall send you another message soon Harry. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Harry really didn't know what he was doing, one moment he had been sitting in the Great Hall, across from Ron- who was stuffing his mouth in a rather grotesque manner with fried eggs and the next thing he knew he was outside the hall following someone. Why? His stomach growled as his piercing green gaze, like ice blades- limited like a horse with blinkers; sought out the one person in his line of vision- as if he were looking through a tunnel- Harry swore his being a half bloody vampire was to be his source of eternal agony as was a certain Slytherin. But be it in hatred or love- it was such a fine line now Harry couldn't decide which it really was. The line used to be so bold and Harry had always thought it was hatred- pure dark and unadulterated hate. But now that thick unyielding line had somehow blurred- as if by acid- like ink bleeding through parchment when it got wet. He didn't know anymore.<p>

But fucking Godric, the blonde had been on his mind since… Harry didn't know when. He was so close now behind the Slytherin he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He smelt good- despite his appearance the blonde always smelt good. Harry knew it was rather creepy of him but he couldn't help it. Draco whipped about, the main entrance and the students just inside the Great Hall quietened and paused- waiting to see Hogwarts' two most infamous students would clash this time- Harry because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and was known for his rebellious but brave nature and Draco Malfoy as the Slytherin Prince and his status as the richest wizarding family in Britain. Harry and Draco's fights and their hatred for each other had become legendary; the whole school knew their stories. But normally those were just warped tales and hugely exaggerated. Draco's grey eyes, once soft and full of words and emotions for the Gryffindor were now closed off and very cold indeed. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him this time and they shifted slightly in their huge shoes, their large hands flexing menacingly. But the two 'guards' were slightly wary of Harry- they remembered what he was and the raven could see how nervous they really were to be this close. On the contrary Malfoy didn't give a rats' arse and narrowed his eyes.

"Can I help you Potter? Care to explain why you were just breathing down my neck? Ever heard of personal space?"

Harry took a step back. He hadn't really known why he had followed Draco out of breakfast- all he knew was it was as if the blonde was a magnet. He had been openly stalking Malfoy. His lips thinning Draco tapped his foot impatiently, inspecting his unkempt nails with a cynical and disgusted eye.

"Hello."

Oh just simply marvellous. Draco exploded. And quite rightly so- all the stress had been bottled up and now Draco had a perfect target to release it on.

Harry with all his Seeker born reflexes ducked as a lethal Diffindo streaked overhead to slash into a portrait of several maidens who deserted the picture screaming- reappearing into the next one filled with wise men, followed by an Incendio that blazed scarlet. It fizzled out as it hissed into the cold stone walls of the castle. Standing again the raven wrinkled his nose at the livid Slytherin. Draco's wand was sparking silver stars and the end was sizzling and white smoke issued from the end and his pretty but worn face was scrunched up in anger.

"Really Potter? **Hello**! You came up to me to say HELLO! HAVE YOU DUNG FOR BRAINS!"

It was deathly quiet, Harry turned to see many students on the double wide staircase watching avidly- it had been a long time since they had had a public _fight_; usually they would fight over the stupidest things. Although some were quite understandable or actually very serious- this one so happened to be a spur of the moment- I hate you sort of thing. Harry didn't specifically care- the burning stares were normal to him and more importantly- Draco was only interested in him. The blonde in his anger also paid no attention to their gathering audience.

"I should curse you into the next millennium!"

Draco advanced so his smoking wand tip was pressing into Harry's chest. The Gryffindor stood his ground- ignoring the incredible flare of magic that rippled through him and he knew shook through the blonde too. Soon the jeering and betting began as the other students of Hogwarts took sides. Harry noted how nice Draco's neck looked at that specific moment in time- very frail and very white. Harry desperately wanted to see Draco writhing underneath him with dark red inking his porcelain skin his mouth open and breathless as he pleaded for him to stop. Harry took a step back and Draco took another. Step for step, a dance and not a dance; this wasn't as sophisticated as a dance, it held no grace and skill.

"Draco. Run."

Harry finally stopped backing down and stood rigid as he fought the urges inside of him- yes the vampire might have merged with him successfully but it didn't mean he was any closer to controlling it. But he was getting better at leashing it- restraining it. Yet it was a foreign entity within him and thus not really Harry. Harry really didn't know if Draco was thick when it came to danger or just incredibly and stupidly brave. The mercury eyes hardened further and they narrowed again down to dangerous slits.

"Why should I run like a coward Potter?"

Harry didn't reply, but instead a guttural snarl issued from his lips as they drew back to expose his fangs. Realisation dawned and Draco took several slow steps back, slowly backing away, his wand aimed directly at the Gryffindor- his expression no longer furious but replaced by quiet dormant fear. Harry could smell it and see it.

"POTTER! MALFOY!"

McGonagall was striding down the steps of the large atrium towards them, her lined face stern and Harry backed down immediately, cowing his urges and the beast raged inside him. He wrapped his arms round his middle to contain it. It snarled and snarled and Harry could feel a pounding headache erupting violently in his head.

"Fighting boys?"

Harry shook his head mutely; the Gryffindor head turned to the gaggle of students and sent them away.

"Go! Off to class now the lot of you. There's nothing more to see, shoo!"

She turned back to the two teens her face grim.

"Mr Malfoy I recall you have a Care of Magical Creatures class to be attending."

Harry watched as the blonde left, he could tell Draco was trying his damnedest to walk and not run. The fear was terrifying Harry and the last thing he wanted to do was terrify his to be... To be what? Harry snapped out of his thoughts as McGonagall's sharp voice pierced through.

"Potter, were you aggravating Malfoy?"

"No professor."

"I hope not. Now, off to class. I do not wish to see another performance like this again. A poor example to set for your younger peers."

Harry nodded and pushed his way through the busy throng of milling students to where Hermione stood with an unreadable expression on her face and his book bag in her free hand. Ron looked perfectly fine and dandy as he shoved the remainder of his toast into his mouth. Harry sighed as he realised what first lesson it was:

Potions.

Lovely.

Harry smirked at Hermione and she glowered at him as she too realised what first lesson was; at least he was better than her.

* * *

><p>It was so nearly the Christmas holidays Harry could die- his workload was ridiculous and not only that… He had to attend a <strong>Slug Club<strong> party. Hermione looked over her pile of spell books and raised her eyebrows at his 'Draco-Watching'; Harry met her gaze defiantly as he turned a page of the map. Ron was off with Neville in the library doing Charms homework together. Hermione scooted over to look over the ravens' shoulder- 'Draco Malfoy' was in his own respective Common Room, pacing- he was quite alone. She bit her lip and asked him what she had so long ago figured out but saved for some quiet time such as now. The Gryffindor Common Room itself was quietly buzzing as students relaxed and a small game of Gobstones was on in the corner.

"Harry?"

"If you're going to tell me this is obsessive it's not going to work."

"No, Harry it's just that… you are attracted to boys?"

That shocked Harry and he dropped the map in his surprise- recovering he turned to look up at the clever witch, perched on her squashy couch. She stared down at him, her expression set- one that Harry recognised she wasn't going anywhere till she got answers.

"I don't know."

"It's ok you know, in the wizarding world, to be homosexual, its ok- no one discriminates you like they would in the muggle."

"Hermione, tell me one thing. How much did you guess?"

"I noticed how you never so much looked at the girls, even Ginny who isn't like most and is so unhappy with Dean- I thought maybe you'd become interested in her; because well she's a friend and she seems a good match. You instead… your Paramour is Draco Malfoy isn't it? I figured that out because you are drawn to him like a moth to flame- it's obvious, anyone can see it; you are intensely protective and possessive of him. Sorry for making a rather sexual reference but; your attacks on him are like you are marking him- showing everyone he belongs to someone."

"Well you can tell Ginny I'm not her fucking knight in shining armour- if she knows what that is- don't exactly think purebloods exactly had Muggle Fairytales. Yes my paramour is Draco sodding Malfoy and you know what? I don't want it to be."

Hermione crossed her legs and placed her hands folded in her lap. Her critical gaze surveyed the emerald eyed teen quietly. Parchment rustled and quills scratched away in the background as various students did their homework. The fire crackled merrily and warmly in the fireplace. Someone hissed as they lost the game of Gobstones and was squirted by the foul smelling liquid.

"You don't mean that. A vampire always chooses the right person. Deep down he means something to you and you just don't know what yet and that scares you. Because you two are stubborn as mules and haven't looked past the surface, through all your hate you can't accept it."

"Hermione that's not what I'm scared of."

The bushy brunette haired witch scratched her chin, Crookshanks, ever fluffy, bandy legged, squashed nosed and fiery orange hopped onto her lap, his bottlebrush tail curling lazily. She stroked her pet cat absentmindedly her brown eyes curious. Harry swallowed, picking at the sharp edge of a fang with his thumb- a habit he had picked up. He closed the map.

"I don't **hate** Draco Malfoy anymore. And, I'm scared because… I don't know what that means."

Hermione smiled gently at him and patted him on the head affectionately. Harry wondered why she looked so ecstatic and positively brimming with excitement. He batted her hand away as she attempted to pick a feather out of his hair- he shook his head irritably to get rid of it. She was still gazing at him in that strange manner- like a mother proud of her first born child who had just learnt to say 'Mummy'. Harry shifted his legs, feeling awkward.

Finally Hermione spoke, her voice trembling with quiet triumph.

"It means you're going to be alright. It means you're going to live Harry."


	22. Flirting

Ron groaned as he hung upside down from his broom- he swayed in the biting wind, Harry hovered next to him grinning- they had had an excellent practice today and Dean Thomas proved a superb replacement for Katie Bell. Dean however had left ten minutes ago as he had a ton of books to return to the Library on this very day and some were overdue. Harry shuddered at how scary Madam Pince could get- she was like the dragons in the TriWizard Tournament in his fourth year, only less fire and scales. Peakes and Cootes were circling the goals lazily smacking a bludger through the hoops. Demelza was racing the snitch round the pitch trying to see how Harry could fly so fast and still see the little gold ball and Ginny hovered a few metres away looking huffy combing her fingers through her red hair irritated.

"Well you shouldn't have told Ginny that her hair wasn't nice."

"But I was telling the truth Harry!"

"The truth doesn't work with girls Ron. Lie your arse off to them, especially when it comes down to looks."

"Well then 'Mr. I am so knowledgeable on girls' how does it go?"

Harry couldn't stop laughing and Ron glowered at him from his upside down position. His face was spattered with mud and made the Weasley look very freckled. Composing himself and slapping the cheesiest smile on his face Harry adopted an air of pompous superiority.

"I'm not joking Ron, with blokes sure, you can be truthful, but when girls ask you these things it's POLITE to just agree with them or say something positive even if it's your own sister."

Harry let the façade drop and gave Ron a warning look as the redhead opened his mouth to argue back. He waved the youngest Weasley over and she slowly flew back, her expression hard. Harry didn't really understand why Ginny was so cross about Ron saying her hair wasn't nice. No one's hair was nice after/ during Quidditch. _Except Draco's_, a small voice informed him gleefully and Harry squashed it out.

"Ron I think has an apology for you Ginny."

Ginny crossed her arms, her stunning spell was what prevented Ron from swinging the right way up, seemed to grow tighter. Ron went slightly purple and then mumbled:

"Sorry Gin…"

Ginny nodded and Harry dropped a few feet ready to catch his best mate as the stunner was lifted and Ron wobbled dangerously, but managed to right himself, all the while grumbling about hormonal girls and how they needed to vent their anger on something inanimate. Ginny zoomed off to join Demelza who had finished her pitch racing, her hair decidedly windswept- the golden practice snitch hovering a few feet in front of her- mocking and gloating in its victory over her.

"Harry, I almost forgot, you have Occulmency with Dumbledore."

"Now!"

"Er yeah sorry mate."

Harry cursed extra loud- wishing he casted a _Sonorus_ just to get the importance of his swearing and feelings across; didn't Ron know just how important these lessons were? He wheeled about on his Firebolt and sped towards the castle calling over his shoulder:

"TELL THE OTHERS PRACTICE IS OVER AND TAKE MY STUFF BACK UP TO THE COMMON ROOM!"

Ron watched dumbstruck his mouth gaping open. He cringed at the thought of Harry's book bag. That thing was heavier than Hermione's on a studying spree. And that was saying something. Ron wished he had said something earlier- now not only did he have to take Harry's crap back to Gryffindor Tower but he had to face Ginny again.

And possibly a Bat-Bogey Hex, which in his opinion was worse than a hearty kick in the bollocks; shuddering Ron zoomed to the ground, hoping to get a head start.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked intensely amused as Harry stumbled into the office still in his scarlet Quidditch robes- dripping water everywhere and a small amount of mud. Harry gave an experimental sniff and decided he stank like the dungeons after Neville had dropped by.<p>

"I hope you did not run into Argus?"

Harry shook his head, knowing that if Filch had caught him in his gear the squib would've had a major seizure complete with the mad dog look and the foaming of the mouth. Then Harry would have been subjected towards lengthy verbal abuse and possibly a ridiculous detour of the castle to his office in which MORE mud and dirt would be scattered about. All the while Filch's jowls would be aquiver and his nose would be dripping in anger. Harry grimaced and was glad he did not bump into the grouchy old caretaker.

"Ah excellent, I assume Mr. Weasley only just delivered my message?"

Harry still panting nodded as he caught his breath. Dumbledore got up from his throne like chair and selected two memories. He held them out to Harry who took them.

"Now these Harry are minor yet very important memories. The most important is yet to come. Without further ado… please proceed."

Harry stepped up to the Pensieve and emptied both memories in one after the other and fell into the basin of swirling memories.

He found himself in a small but intense and cluttered space- Dumbledore murmured next to him:

"This is the charming boudoir belonging to a witch named Hepizebah Smith."

Harry balked at Hepizebah Smith; she herself was a vastly enormous woman with a ridiculous ginger wig and a mass of pink frilled satin enveloping her body; it erupted everywhere and beheld violent shades of cerise and rose that tamed out to paler pastel and pearl pink. Not that it really added to the image, it actually gave the woman more volume than anything. She sat in front of a jewel studded vanity powdering her nose, when she spoke Harry was strongly and unpleasantly reminded of Umbridge. An ancient house elf, more than Kreacher timidly crept out, in her hands a large powder puff and the box of some other cosmetic.

"Hokey dear, how do I look?"

"Perfectly stunning my lady."

The tiny elf replied handing her the powder puff, Harry snorted and Dumbledore nodded his expression pleasant, Hepizebah was anything BUT lovely. In Harry's opinion she looked rather like a beached whale that somehow got lost and rather confused as to what it wanted to be- human or whale. Harry decided not even whale would describe this monstrosity of a homosapien.

"Is the tea ready?"

Hokey bobbed her head, her little batty ears flapping- Hepizebah smiled, her lips stretching out in a ghastly painted strip of blubber, she turned back to her mirror, primping and preening. A few smart knocks resounded in the background. The fat woman lurched up, hastily fixing her wig and giving her cheeks a final brushing of rouge blush. The Gryffindor wondered how well she would fit in with a circus.

"Quickly! That must be him! Hokey do not dawdle!"

She then squeezed herself out of the small room and into another, Dumbledore motioned the emerald eyed teen that they must follow, the bedroom led into an equally small but lavish living room. Sitting down in all her pinkness the front door was opened and a young but incredibly handsome Tom Riddle, fresh from Hogwarts stepped in, his smile light and yet charming, his dark eyes held a strange glaze to them- as if the happiness reflecting on them were just that- reflections- faked emotion.

"Ms Smith. Good to see you again, you look just fabulous today."

He said smoothly, reaching forwards to kiss her scented and ringed hand gently, Hepizebah quickly snatched her hand away, batting her eyelids and covering her mouth as if hiding a blush.

"Oh Tom really you spoil me!"

Tom just nodded that mysterious but still ever so politely charming smile in place, she gestured for him to sit down, he did so, and Harry watched the young Voldemort's face carefully, those dark eyes were calculating and they seemed to know what he was here for.

The scene changed slightly and Harry found himself staring at a large ornate locket nestled in silk lining, Harry saw the greed that flashed across Riddle's face. Slytherin's locket. Another treasure was brought out by Hepizebah smith- Hufflepuff's cup. Harry didn't understand the significance only the fact that Tom Riddle or Voldemort was a direct descendant from Slytherin and that he wanted the Locket- it was obvious.

Then he caught it. The flash of red in those dark eyes was unmistakeable. Harry watched as Hepizebah's girlish façade and sickeningly sweet and naïve smile fade a little as she too saw that something.

The scene changed again. Hokey stood with her head bowed before the Ministry; it was a small affair and only the judge with few attendees.

"And you say she was poisoned?"

Hokey trembled and sniffled pathetically.

"Yes… S-sir- Hokey says Mistress was poisoned! Hokey… Hokey is a bad elf!"

Harry wished Hermione could've seen this memory, the little house elf shook more violently and the Judge waited patiently.

"Could you explain to me why you are a bad elf Hokey?"

Hokey let out a wail.

"Hokey is the one poisoning Mistress! Hokey gives her tea sir, next thing, Mistress is poisoned!"

Stunned silence, Harry himself however knew and he looked to Dumbledore who just as grave but understood that Harry had. The scene changed quickly, swirling inky around them before re-materialising into the circular office of Dumbledore. Harry took a double take- Dumbledore raised a finger to his lips.

"Hush, watch Harry."

Harry did, there was a soft knock and Tom Riddle strode in, he looked different, more snakelike but not quite there yet- less handsome his features were distorted- blurred. He had a frightening expression on his face- split between a leer and a smirk. Dumbledore- much younger yet still old scribbled away at a piece of parchment. Memory Dumbledore looked up a small smile covering his slowly wrinkled features.

"Hello Tom, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Tom did not beat about the bush and he stepped forwards.

"I wish to take the Defence against the Dark Arts job. You're looking to hire a teacher? Here I am."

Younger Dumbledore surveyed the young man carefully. He then folded his hands into his lap and said kindly:

"Tom, I do not think that is advisable."

"I have another name you know."

"Indeed you do, yet I believe I am not one of your followers. Therefore no need to refer to it."

Tom Riddle stiffened, his eyes a dark reddish brown, his blurred nostrils flaring. Memory Dumbledore continued in his light conversational tone.

"You see I cannot give you the job."

Then it was over and Harry stared at Dumbledore much older, wiser and so much more tired as he brushed off his robes. The memories swirled quietly- innocently in the pensieve.

"And that is why Harry, no teacher has lasted for more than a year in the Defence against the Dark arts position- ever since I declined Voldemort the spot all those years ago."

* * *

><p>The Christmas Holidays had finally started (cheerfully- note his sarcasm- considering the fact Hermione had recently told Harry that Romilda Vane was desperately trying to slip him a love potion) and Ron was beside himself with glee, tossing mountains of failed essays that he had re-written into the Common Room fireplace- Hermione had tutted along with Ernie McMillan (whom Hermione had told) and as a result both were now getting bombarded by enchanted snowballs. Harry ducked behind a pillar as Colin and Dennis Creevey launched a series of snowballs after him, Hermione shrieked as Luna got her face first and Hannah grunted as a particularly vicious and large snowball smacked into her chest- courtesy of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot. Harry sighed, Hermione really was pants at snowball fighting- Ron was the devil and was everywhere- the raven Gryffindor couldn't fathom how the redhead could have so much ammo. But Harry had Ginny- who had the most fantastic aim- and she seemed to have a grudge against Ron (still angry about the hair comment Harry didn't know) and Neville who made the meanest little ice balls that stung like hell.<p>

"GOT YOU GINNY!"

Ron hollered, his little sister grimaced and manually lobbed a ball of snow at her brother- it struck him in the chest and Ron in retaliation levitated (WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! - Ron took much pride over that specific first year spell, mountain trolls being a key factor) an ENORMOUS mound of snow and deposited on her head, Harry and Hermione laughed as the redheaded girl struggled to free herself from the mass of snow. Dean tried to help his girlfriend but she slapped him away with a muffled: 'I can do it myself!' Seamus was passed out on the ground laughing himself silly. Lavender, Cho, Padma and Parvati sat on the sidelines watching- giggling every time someone got a face full of snow, which was often.

Harry hefted a heavy snowball and threw it at Luna who had just bobbed her head up over her tilting fort, with a yell Ron pulled her down and the snowball hit none other than Professor Snape.

Silence.

Everyone in the courtyard stopped to see what would happen; Snape had the evilest expression as he charmed the snow away. His voice was quiet and silky and Harry thought that if Snape were the kind of person- he would've hexed all in sight until nothing was left of them to tell the tale.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter. Five from Ravenclaw for ducking, Lovegood, another ten from Gryffindor for saving Lovegood, Weasley. "

He then strode away with as much dignity as one could with a lump snow still in their hair, and was seemingly more bat like than ever as he swept away his black robes billowing out behind him. Ron however did not let the loss of fifteen house points bother him as he danced up and down with glee when the ex-Potions mater was out of earshot.

"A clean shot Harry! Merlin that was fantastic! Did you see the look on his face? Brilliant… Absolutely brilliant. Oh that was the best!"

Ron fell back into the snow, making imprints- snow angels, Luna laughed and joined him, mistily informing Neville and Ginny that if one were to do this- Wrackspurts would fly out and freeze in the snow thus clearing that person's head effectively. Harry smiled as he watched his friends flop about in the thick cold snow, he huffed his breath a bit- watching it steam up the air in front in puffy clouds of ice crystals. He pulled out the Marauder's Map- Draco Malfoy was in the Potions dungeons, possibly working on something- Harry knew Draco if he wasn't busy disappearing he was brewing something in the labs. His stomach prowled gently and Harry rolled his eyes- he hadn't promised it anything lest he rampage off to attack Draco. It questioningly prodded at him and Harry patted his abdomen.

_Yes I still know you're there. I'm not ignoring you._

His stomach gurgled.

_I'm not lying, I haven't forgotten about you. We have to work together remember?_

The emerald eyed male rolled his eyes again as his tummy made a particularly strangled yowl.

_Well screw you. I'm in charge here and therefore you have to do as I say._

Hiss.

_Yeah you just go sulk somewhere in the back of my mind where I can't hear you._

With that Harry cut the connection with the beast and sat down on a pile of snow, Ginny had finally fought her way out of the mountain that had previously been deposited upon her. Hermione was lazily drawing smoke circles in the air- they twinkled and curled dark night blue and rich purple and dwindled to burnt oranges and scarlet. The raven haired Gryffindor lay back to stare up at the pale sky, squinting at the light- he yelped as Ron smashed a fistful of ice in his face. Baring his fangs playfully Harry tackled the redhead and they began to mock wrestle. Ron now flushed a bright red, his freckles lost in the exertion, Harry grinned as he pinned down his best friend stealing his woolly hat and yanking it onto his own head.

"Gotcha!"

"Not yet you haven't mate. Give me my hat back!"

Ron kicked him off and scooped another hand of powdery snow and flung it into the Saviour's face- The rest of the snowballers were egging them on, Hermione torn between telling them off and joining in. Luna was chewing on the end of her butterbeer cork as she took bets- Dean and Seamus whooping and cheering as Lavender clung to Cho squealing (Are they going to be alright?) Harry rolled away still clinging to the woolly hat- defending it- his movements impaired by the snow as he backed away- wading through it as Ron advanced before diving forwards and tackling him to the ground. Harry laughed and gripped the redhead by the shoulders and steered him off physically.

"Really Potter, is that the best you can do? Brawling like a commoner in the snow,"

A voice colder than the snow and yet more warming than anything in the world, Harry sat up to gaze up into Draco Malfoy's pale face, his cheeks flushed a gentle and rather precious pink in the biting wind. Harry grinned saucily up at the Slytherin prince and enjoyed watching that pink tinge darken slightly.

"Not really, unless you would like to show me _how it's done_. I'm sure I can do better for **you**."

Harry smirked as Draco's cheeks reddened if possible further; his silver eyes glinting with an unreadable emotion. Ron squelched in surprise and mild revulsion and Hermione crossed her arms, fingering her wand.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime Potter."

It was Harry's turn to blush as the ice blonde turned, was that a wink! Harry couldn't be sure but he swore that one pretty pale lashed silver eye batted at him. The Slytherin strode off, his hands deep in his winter robes pockets. Ron was gaping and Harry was pretty sure he himself was no better and that his jaw was currently collecting snow. The raven closed his mouth and turned back to his friends, Hermione sighed.

"I think you owe them an explanation now Harry."

Harry threw his arms out in appeal, his expression exasperated. Even Luna was listening her large pale blue eyes were actually surveying the raven intelligently, Neville was looking comically confused; Colin, his brother and a few others had left once Malfoy had entered the yard- not wanting to cause a scene. Ron stood nearby his face etched with a slight frown.

"There's nothing to explain Hermione!"

"Yes there is now please tell them about _that_."

Harry sighed and faced his friends and ran a hand through his hair, shaking out the melting ice in it.

"I have a thing for Draco Malfoy."

Hermione smacked a palm against her forehead in despair and the others all stared some more at the boy-who-lived. Harry stared back. He looked to Hermione after some time and the bushy haired witch motioned him to get on with it. Resigning himself Harry turned back to his small audience.

"Let me rephrase that, the vampire in me has a thing for Draco Malfoy- I know it does and I can't change it- well I guess **my** mind. He is going to become my Paramour- my mate, partner whatever you want to call it. I don't want him to be that. But I can't stop it."

Ron was gazing at him with his blue eyes weirdly and Harry braced himself. Neville chuckled, breaking the tense silence.

"Aha! Luna you owe me 5 galleons!"

Luna turned her large pale eyes on the sensitive Gryffindor and smiled.

"But you said Draco Malfoy would already be Harry's. I said that Harry was still chasing him. Five galleons to me I think."

Neville's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, sighing in defeat he handed the Ravenclaw the money, she smiled gently up at her friend and patted him on the arm. Harry couldn't help it and grinned at the exchange- but really was it that obvious that he was _obsessed_ with Draco? So obvious that his friends were betting on them!

Ginny and Ron had said nothing so far their faces unreadable, Hermione teetered between the two Weasley's anxiously. Ron broke the second phase of silence not with words, but with a smile. Harry felt the weight in his chest lighten and he gave a small shaky smile in return- he and Ron were forever squabbling sometimes they would sort it out fast soon after but the times like the TriWizard Tournament and other big issues it would take a bit more time- Hermione would often refer to them fondly as the old married pair. In which Ron would retort that they were divorced. And Harry would agree knowing full well Ron was straight as his wand (which was as straight as one could get) and just with Ron? With those manners? Ew.

"Ron?"

"Mate, I just want you to know I'm okay with that. You can't help it and even though I hate his guts, if the Ferre- I mean if Malfoy can keep You-Know-Who away from winning just a little longer… Just, yeah."

Hermione threw herself at the redhead and hugged him tightly, laughing shrilly.

"Ron, Merlin! I-I thought you-"

"That I was going to have a fit?"

Hermione released her friend nodding, her eyes misty, she wiped them surreptitiously and smiled, Ron had gone extremely pink round the ears and Neville and Luna watched them in amusement. Ron chuckled.

"I will have a fit if Harry doesn't give me my hat back, its bloody freezing."

Harry smiled and tossed the best friend the ugly woolly hat back, Ron snagged it and reached out and punched Harry lightly in the shoulder.

"That's for not telling me earlier."

With that Ron jammed the hat back on his head, the brown clashing horribly with his hair the bobble swaying jauntily in the winter wind; they all turned to Ginny who still had that unreadable expression upon her pale face. They all knew how she felt about Harry and weren't sure what her reaction would be (Harry sincerely hoped it was **not** the Bat Bogey Hex- apparently she was the master of it). The flame haired girl let out a gusty sigh.

"I think you know Harry, but I like you a lot."

Harry didn't really want to come across as insensitive and detained a shrug. She continued:

"I know it started off as hero worship, you can hate me for being another useless fan girl but then when you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets it became something more to me. I don't know I guess I used to hope one day… but I got on with it and tried to be me so I could connect with you. It worked and I became your friend…"

She trailed off miserably and Harry sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"Ginny, you are family to me. I could ask nothing more than that from you or Ron or Hermione or any of you guys. You guys are my family and that is one of the most important things to me,"

She bowed her head and wiped at her nose with a mitten encased hand, she gently shrugged Harry's hand off of her shoulder.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to have some time alone."

At their worried expressions she smiled faintly.

"I'll be fine, just getting over the heartbreak. Good luck with Draco, Harry, but I swear if he breaks _your_ heart or hurts you in any way I'll be the first to hex his balls off."

Ron shook his head smirking.

"Over my dead body Ginny, Draco will be cursed to _Uranus_ before you can even do it."

Mock glaring at her brother she walked off, straight backed and off to Gryffindor Tower, Harry had to hand it to her, Ginny was a strong person, pretty and brave but she just wasn't someone he could envision being with let alone forever. He turned back to his friends with the sudden realisation that he still had one more problem however as his gaze alighted upon Luna who was now curiously inspecting a snowflake on her scarf it was solved.

"So… Luna will you go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?"

Ron threw a snowball at him. Luna giggled and peered at him with her large pale eyes and shook her head in amazement.

"Me? I thought you'd want to go with someone much cooler- like Draco Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are cool, all of you guys are cool. And I don't really think it's a good idea for me to turn up with a bloke in public. And if I asked Draco he would stare at me as if I were clinically insane."

Ron's expression darkened and this time deposited a whole mountain of snow on him.

But he helped Harry out of it with a small grin after a couple of minutes of watching him struggle.


	23. Pain

Harry stood in the corner of the Christmas party feeling incredibly awkward, his dark emerald dress robes felt too hot and the collar too tight. Luna in a strange silvery set of robes was happily obliviously gliding amongst the holly and tinsel and was chatting to a little wood elf that peeked out from behind a dazzling dressed up pine tree. The music was tasteful and a couple celebrities such as the lead singer of the Weird Sisters and Gwenog Jones captain of the Harpies- all female Quidditch team, were present as well as another real Vampire (Harry stayed well away from him as he didn't think they would get on very well) and some other known people. The lighting was soft and actual live light fairies in coloured glass jars served as real fairy lights. Harry had already seen Neville who was a server, bearing a tray of weakened mead. So far the Saviour had been lucky to escape Slughorn who bustled about greeting everyone heartily.

Hermione scrambled to stand next to him her hair a mess. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again as she was at a loss for words. Harry only a smidge amused by this interesting scene- Hermione was rarely speechless- filled in the gaps for her.

"What happened to you?"

Harry asked her as she tried to sort out her dishevelled appearance, she shuddered in an extremely violent manner and stared at him pleadingly her hazel eyes beseeching as she ducked in the corner. Harry thought she looked suspiciously like someone avoiding another; or at least someone who did not want to be seen or caught.

"Just escaped Cormac McLaggen, I left him waiting under the mistletoe!"

Harry gaped at her; **Merlin's left saggy TIT**! She rolled her eyes at him as she combed her fingers carefully through her not so bushy hair before pinning it up again.

"Why'd you invite him!"

"I thought if I chose him… Ron would get really annoyed! Don't give me that look! I was originally going to bring Ron but he was being so stubborn!"

Harry growled quietly his hand itching to reach for his wand, the fierce desire and urge to rip something to pieces- the ghastly silky curtains near him looked perfect. He resisted the seductive temptation of his wand and urged some of his annoyance to bleed into his voice- his tone taking on the quiet hissing lilt of Parseltongue.

"Well it's annoying me!"

Hermione sighed in exasperation and let out a quiet shriek and slipped away again just as McLaggen waded through the crowd to where Harry stood. Harry watched the hulking teen balk at the sight of him and Harry crossed his arms, gripping his biceps lest he do something unforgiveable to the arsehole. Recovering McLaggen sauntered up to him his body language read his attempt to impress or coerce, a confident smirk playing on his lips- Harry was not intimidated and would never be- they stood equal in height and he gazed back his expression masked. One hand fisting the curtain in irritation the other was pinching his own arm, the pain distracting him enough to prevent him from whipping out his wand. He would _never_ forgive McLaggen for what he did. He felt the vampire give a pleased growl at the memory; Draco had been pliant and passionate. Harry willed himself not to blush in front of the other Gryffindor. He would get the wrong idea and therefore Harry would be forced to do something stupid like a badly cast _Obliviate_.

"Have you seen Granger?"

"No."

"Crazy clever little vixen isn't she?"

Harry had no comment and merely took a sip from the flute of mead on the nearby table- the alcohol proved to be a mild buzz that trickled through his veins. McLaggen snagged a plate of mince pies from a server and continued.

"She was going to ask Weasley, but changed her mind, good thing too. Who needs a Weasley?"

Harry willed himself to stay calm once more, Ron might not be entirely happy about the occasion with him or Hermione but this was infuriating. Especially because it was McLaggen and McLaggen was a prick. Harry tightened his grip on the curtain as he willed himself to behave again for the thousandth time. He decided to not beat round the bush.

"Why are you talking to me?"

McLaggen swallowed his mouthful of pie and smiled easily handing the plate back to another server boy who skittered off quickly. Harry decided that the boy had been a bit frightened by their aggression that was so obvious. Two alphas should never attempt to dominate the other in the same setting. Harry however knew he was far stronger than McLaggen, not in physical strength maybe but in magical Harry knew he could send the sneaky bully home in pieces with a mere flick of his wand.

"I think we got off on the wrong sort of start."

McLaggen held out his hand for Harry to shake, Harry did nothing except raise an eyebrow at the burly teen. Time to yank that arrogant Gryffindor pride- the kind Snape harped on about that he inherited from his father- out of his arse and use it because honestly McLaggen looked like he needed a plateful of rudeness.

"I think we got on the right sort. Bye."

With that Harry left, ripping the curtain slightly as he went, the curly haired male stared after him in and the raven teen started as he bumped into one of his other minor problems- Professor Snape. He had a rather ugly expression as he took in the merry festivities and as he declined Slughorn's invitation to come dance. Harry suppressed a snort at the thought of Snape _dancing_. He however schooled his features perfectly straight and neutral as he faced the DADA teacher- oh how proud Snape would be of his poker face if he still did Occulmency with him.

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that he will be away during the holidays and won't be back until after the first week of the second term. Your next lesson with him will occur shortly after his return."

Nodding Harry turned to go back to his now McLaggen free corner but a slight disruption blurred the party. That disruption came in the form of the long legged, slender Draco Malfoy- who snarled as he threw Filch's hand off of his arm. Harry bit his lower lip- that expression was NOT attractive… That expression on Draco's face was NOT attractive at all!

"I was gate crashing. Happy now?"

The ice blonde hissed, Slughorn bustled over- even though it was quite the interruption many people continued dancing and chatting merrily to their partners and friends of the like. Smiling amiably at the Slytherin, the Potions Master wished the blonde to stay, however Draco shook his head his pretty lips curling into a sneer- but Harry found the look incredibly pouty- and Snape narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy, with a sweep of his arm he motioned.

"Come Draco."

* * *

><p>Harry slipped in between guests muttering about the bathroom as he followed them; he quietly tailed them and he was just in time to hide in an alcove as Snape rounded on Draco furiously. The ice blonde retaliating with as much venom and Harry could just envision his silver eyes blazing.<p>

"What in Merlin's name were you DOING Draco?"

"I told you. Gate crashing!"

"There's another reason behind your petty excuse."

Silence, Harry strained to hear more and then he heard it:

"I don't need your help Severus. This is _my_ task. Mine and I WILL do it!"

Snape snarled and retorted:

"I made the unbreakable vow with your mother!"

He head the blonde laugh derisively the raven could hear him tossing his head as he did so; his laughter wasn't the usual clear mellow sound Harry was used to hearing. It was high and unhinged it reminded him unpleasantly of Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco Malfoy was definitely cracking and Harry couldn't find it in himself to stand by and watch him fall to pieces, shattering never to be restored.

"You crafty sod! You think that will work on me now? Overused I say! Now get away from me!"

The hissing and sparking of magic, but it fizzled out and Snape's voice was dangerous.

"Draco, you are being a child."

Another harsh bark of mocking laughter that was if possible madder than before. Harry peeked from his hiding place carefully, but cursed when he still couldn't see anything.

"A child! A CHILD! Hah! Don't make me laugh! I am no child. I haven't been a child since they raped my mother and promised I would be next as soon as I turn seventeen! Animal they called me! Filthy fucking ANIMAL!"

Hot anger surged up within Harry, how dare they. But dare they did. Draco wasn't safe anymore and Harry knew it. Even if the Slytherin Prince believed he was fine.

"Draco calm-"

"I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN SEVERUS! NO! JUST!- I WON'T-"

There was an explosive bang, a scream which the raven believed to be the blonde and footsteps, Harry whirled round the corner his wand aloft, Snape was sprawled on the floor, with a stunner to the face. Flicking his wand Harry whispered:

"Renervate."

The ex potions Professor groggily propped himself up and glared balefully at Harry with his dark dark eyes. His greasy hair hung about his pale face and Harry waited.

"Potter."

"Sir…?"

"Find Draco."

Harry saw under the hatred and anger a spark of pleading in Snape's eyes and felt just a shred of pity for the man he disliked so much, but it was that teeny slip of emotion in those black eyes that made Harry do as he was told.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map as he halted in a deserted corridor on the fifth floor, he saw the dot labelled Draco Malfoy heading upwards- the Astronomy tower. Harry knew he had to reach him fast. He flew down the corridors and past Peeves who shrieked shrill festive songs at him and tried to pelt him with holly. He checked the map again, nope, still going on up the tower. His breath coming in short pants Harry ignored his body protesting as he urged his legs faster- he did not want to think about what Draco might do.<p>

Jumping up and over a vanishing step Harry sprinted up the hard stone stairs of the tower to burst out into the open air and snow, his heart hammering in his chest. Draco Malfoy stood in the centre of the tower face tilted up into the sky, his eyes closed, his face grey and his lips moving as he silently whispered something. His breath froze in the air; haloing him and making him seem gossamer thin. Harry crept closer and his heart twinged painfully whether it was from the race to the tower or… this.

"Is mother safe? Yes, yes I'll do it! Please I…I'm begging you! Just… Just no more… I promise!"

The break in his voice and the hoarse whisper and the pathetic begging, Draco stopped and let out a sob. Then whatever he seemed to have been doing or who he had been talking to- _Voldemort_- cut off and the blonde fell to his knees and stared blankly at the snow in from of him. Harry let out a shuddering breath and Draco turned and his silver eyes were hooded as he realised who it was. His expression changed and it was open like a book and his white lips parted slightly, snow settling softly in his pale silvery blonde hair.

"Come to gloat Harry?"

His voice was very soft, Harry blinked, when… Draco said his name? His silver eyes were so lost and confused and he looked so vulnerable. Harry couldn't help it he stumbled forwards and scooped, swept the blonde up into his arms, hugging him tightly, protecting him from everything- the elements, the war, Voldemort, himself, pain, fear and neglect. Draco did not cry and he did not say anything; not a word. He buried his cold softly pointy aristocratic nose into the side of Harry's neck and they stayed like that for a couple of heartbeats. Slowly he shifted in the raven Gryffindor's arms, staring up into his verdant green eyes. Harry heard his stomach purr and Draco just smelt amazing, he felt himself unconsciously attracted to that pale neck, so thin and scrawny but no less… alluring.

Draco sighed and tilted his head to one side exposing that once swanlike neck, his ashen skin tone looking deader by the minute. Harry did not waste time and crowed his victory as his fangs punctured that delicate white porcelain flesh. Blood seeped out thickly and Draco did not struggle and did not scream, he simply hung there limply in Harry's arms. Only the thudding of his heart and the steady flow of sweet coppery blood told Harry that he was still alive and that he was afraid.

So afraid.

When he had taken his fill Harry did not bother closing the puncture wounds, merely sat back on his heels and surveyed the unconscious Slytherin and what he had done to him. With a surge of anger Harry wordlessly and wandlessly cast a powerful charms spell: Dragon Fire, it burned violet laced with gold and roared into the sky. It beheld all his fury towards Voldemort. Towards Bellatrix Lestrange and what she had done to him, to the Death Eaters who had defiled Draco's mother and promised he would be next. Towards himself for losing control and giving into such animalistic desires. The fire hissed out; the tongue of flame had melted the snow round them, enveloping them in uncomfortable warmth.

Scowling Harry gathered Draco into his arms and slowly made his way down to the hospital wing, he met McGonagall halfway and she grimly took in his blood spattered appearance along with the trickle of blood that edged its way down Malfoy's pale neck, the puncture wounds looked sickening. Dark twin holes in his neck and frosted with cloying and drying blood. She met his blazing green gaze sternly, but her voice beheld disappointment and a startling and worrying weight of tiredness and defeat. Draco whimpered in his arms. McGonagall conjure a stretcher and levitated the broken Slytherin onto it.

"You're out of control Potter."

Harry could only nod in agreement.


	24. Merry Christmas

Harry groaned at the harsh light stabbing his eyeballs, it was the morning and it wasn't fair. It was too bright and too white and noisy and it was incredibly warm. He sat up in the small camp bed and took in the equally offensive bright orange robes of the Chudley Cannons, the whole lot of them cheerfully waving to him from their various posters. Harry watched as Ron snored peacefully in his own bed- the Burrow was welcoming and merry as it usually was- tinsel was strung up in every room, the red and green shimmer only giving the half vampire temporary relief from the explosion of orange. Harry idly watched the chasers of the Cannons, form a 'v' and make a triumphant circle round the stadium of cheering fans. The seeker of the team was loop the looping on his own poster lazily, smiling- his joy short lived when a beater zoomed into his picture, disrupting his direction of flight. Harry chuckled at their antics as they continued in this manner for the next twenty odd minutes.

Only a week ago he had arrived much to Molly and Arthur Weasley's delight- Fred and George were present and Harry had already been subjected to two of their pranks. He had been sent to the Burrow for the remainder of the Christmas holidays. McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore had all thought it best that he was separated from Draco for the time being- as he was weak and the attack had not helped him in any way.

Harry found he dearly missed the blonde's presence- which he could normally sense when in Hogwarts, he didn't know how, he just _knew_ that Draco was there and was safe- and took great comfort in watching him on the Marauder's map- just to make sure he was alright. Even though Dumbledore had reassured Harry that Draco would be watched over carefully by Snape and various members of staff and Madam Pomfrey had in a clipped tone also told Harry she would have the pureblood see her every day for a check up- to monitor his weight, nutritional stats and his overall state of health for the rest of the holidays. This had only placated the Gryffindor mildly and he couldn't help but check almost every single hour.

Ron snuffled, a tuft of bright red hair peeking out from under his violent bedcovers. Harry did a quick _Tempus_ charm and found that it was nearly eleven in the morning. Yawning he pulled on a pair of trousers and an old shirt, locating his jumper and glasses Harry took a look in the mirror. Yep hair was still messy as ever, Harry bared his fangs, he frowned and stopped immediately. They were nasty looking buggers- really savage looking, very cruel; the raven wondered how he managed not to stab himself with the long canines. He sat back on his haunches and shivered a little at the pain of something sharp such as his teeth puncturing his skin.  
>Harry then found he respected Draco a little more now, it was as Lupin had said: not many had the balls to stand up to a vampire and provoke one- half or not. The Gryffindor sighed, it had been a week since <em>that<em> incident and he was loathe to admit he missed the snarky sharp tongued Slytherin a great deal. He blushed at the thought of the snooty blonde, wondering how on earth he had managed to ignore such a… rare and interesting person before- Draco wasn't like the others at all, he was very different; he treated Harry like a human being. Pondering on this idea Harry cracked his knuckles, releasing the tension in his hands.

The door creaked open slightly and Molly Weasley's plump, kind face appeared, she smiled gently at Harry- she and Arthur knew his condition and were extremely supportive. Harry gave her a crooked smile back; she beamed at him- Harry knew that this woman adored him as much as any of her own children and he felt his own limp smile grow; he didn't feel like he deserved such kindness from this wonderful woman who fostered him. The raven had felt bad when she and her husband had heard of his vampirism- it was just one more thing she had to worry about- Harry knew one day, just one day; he would return her kindness, because she deserved it and she and Arthur were more than worth it.

"Morning Harry, dear! I was wondering when you were going to emerge, if you could wake Ron for me, some of breakfast may be left over that you two can salvage,"

Nodding she smiled again and left, Harry stretched languidly and turned to the sleepily mumbling Ron, wandering over to his bedside Harry grinned down at the redhead and then poked him hard in the side. With a yelp Ron sat up, his wand out, his hair a mess and his eyes wild, upon spotting his best friend smirking, Ron scowled.

"Seriously, I thought you were Fred and George."

Harry laughed- Fred and George were quite evil in the mornings.

* * *

><p>Harry doodled round with his toast, not really hungry; Ron on the other hand was wolfing down lukewarm eggs. The raven looked down where the map rested on his lap- this was definitely becoming an obsession now, a true and honest obsession and not even he could deny it. The little Draco dot was moving along the 6th floor corridor. A twinge of loneliness sliced through his being.<p>

Even though he had left Draco in a pitiful state he knew that the blonde was as normal as one could be, or as normal as he could ever be. He had received an owl from McGonagall relaying the message that Draco had recovered extremely well and was coping well with his absence. It hurt Harry a little to know that Draco didn't care at all for him, but it did make so much sense. Who would care for the person who kept repeatedly attacking them? Harry sighed quietly as the little Draco dot stopped for a moment, perhaps to look out of a snow frosted window to gaze out at the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. Harry could just envision the soft smile gracing his aristocratic features, he knew for a fact that winter was Draco's favourite time of the year.

"Malfoy again?"

Ron voice gave nothing away but his expression was a mixture of pity and exasperation, Harry knew why Ron pitied him- because it was rather pathetic in the way he kept… _pining_. Pining after the clever and sharp blonde Slytherin because life just wasn't fair to him- why did it have to be Draco Malfoy as his Paramour? To be honest Harry had confided in Hermione on this issue and she didn't have any leads to why he had chosen the aristocrat for his lifelong partner. The only feasible idea she did have was the fact that because they were polar opposites and the epitomes of their Houses, it was like dancing with death, only… sweeter.

Sweeter… Harry closed his eyes for a moment- Draco was definitely sweet. In fact Draco was many things and the Gryffindor knew under that cool façade, that sneering defence… Draco Malfoy really just wanted someone to see him for who he really was- not as the Slytherin Prince, not as the 'richest British pureblood', not the son of Death Eaters. Harry knew specifically that the Slytherin had a complex, like Harry himself he just wanted to be accepted for who he was but because no one would, hid himself behind a wall of cold, cruelty that set him aside as a bullying arrogant snot. For Harry he had to live up to the 'Golden Boy' or the poster child of the Ministry- it was tiring and Harry just wished one day, it would all stop and he could live a normal life.

The raven haired Gryffindor hadn't really understood Hermione when she had told him about his relationship with Draco and the dancing with death thing but he assumed she did and was still working on that theory. Harry shrugged and took a half-hearted bite out of his toast. Ron noticed this and snagged the remainder. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, through his mouthful, careful not to spray crumbs the redhead replied:

"You looked like you needed some help there. No use wasting good toast."

Harry didn't respond his mind elsewhere, he looked back down at the map and the Draco dot had disappeared completely off of the map. Harry made a mental note to owl Hermione about this- the map never lied or malfunctioned. Ron stood up and groaned as he looked out of the window.

"Watch out Harry, we might have to go de-gnoming."

Harry also peered out of the snow laced windows, through the frost shimmered glass he could see the ugly potato like heads of the rather… amusing yet stupid gnomes as they tottered about in the snow, seemingly marvelling at the winter wonderland around them. Snorting into his mug of tea Harry scanned the Daily Prophet.

Nope.

Nothing interesting.

Wrong. Harry was wrong, all the interesting stuff he already knew.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Hedwig fluttered off with the scroll attached to her leg, he had just written to Hermione and now he was going to join the rest of the Weasley's in their usual rite of de-gnoming their garden. Well now covered in a thick layer of puffy snow it was just a dazzling space of various mountains of snow protruding round and out of the ground.<p>

Or their jungle, the **garden** wasn't exactly the correct term for something so tenderly overgrown. The weeds had gone into hibernation and had iced over in pretty twisted forms, the bushes were powdered with snow crystals and glittered in the weak, watery English winter sun. Harry took a deep breath of the cold biting air- it was a beautiful sight. Ron coughed and burrowed deeper into his coat and Charlie sniffed.

Of course de-gnoming in the Weasley household was extremely and incredibly competitive and when Harry pushed the door open from the kitchen into the… garden- all of them were lined up. Fred and George up at the far end and ending with Ron and Ginny- Charlie had managed to come home for Christmas but unfortunately Bill was off curse breaking in Cairo, it had been a phenomenal find and thus was an emergency call for the eldest Weasley son. Surprisingly enough Mr. Weasley had joined the pack; he gave Harry a cheery smile and adjusted his worse for wear horn rimmed glasses- a bobble hat perched on his balding head.

"I swear Gnomes hibernate, no one ever taught us that they didn't."

George grumbled, stamping his feet in his dragon hide boots- Harry could see that the twins weren't struggling at all with their business. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had been a hit from the start and Filch had a six-hundred item long list of banned items in Hogwarts the majority of around 70% of those items being Weasley products. Harry grinned remembering the time when he and Ron had set off a set off their infamous fireworks- the kind that multiplied every time you tried to vanish them; needless to say Filch and mainly Snape were not amused.

"Well Georgie~ Seems as if we were proven wrong, we must have some excellent and hardy weather enduring Gnomes! Oi! Sod off yourself!"

Fred flipped the nearest Gnome off as it swore rudely at him, Harry had a feeling Mrs. Weasley regretted ever letting the twins teach their Gnomes ANYTHING. Ginny giggled, her muffler wrapped tightly round her neck, Harry noticed she was completely back to normal- ever since her 'heartbreak' she didn't meet Harry's eye or speak to him at all. But he was glad she had finally gotten over that fact he was now definitely out of her reach. She caught his eye and smiled brightly, Harry gave her a small one back- right now it was good, Harry felt like he could almost forget the inevitable storm that was to come and just enjoy the moment.

Unfortunately for Harry his 'enjoying' the moment was rather short lived as a particularly bold (and maybe a bit stupid) Gnome decided to bite his ankle. With a roar of indignation the raven haired Gryffindor kicked out swiftly; sending the poor creature sailing over the hedge and past the first two fields until it disappeared, into branches of a woebegone snow caked tree. Ron stunned looked at Harry his mouth hanging open slightly and Fred and George groaned and turned in perfect unison to chorus to their father.

"Dad, we can't top that. We just can't. This isn't fair, Harry should just referee."

Arthur on the contrary didn't look surprised at all; it seemed as if he knew about Harry's enhanced strength when the moon was nearing full. Speaking of which Harry crossed his arms and gripped his biceps, if it was nearing a full moon then he was going to be in a wee bit of trouble. He was going to have to ask Arthur a big favour tonight; he shivered as he felt the strength rushing through his being. Ron yelled; a Gnome had bitten him too. Harry tilted his head to one side and smiled as the air was filled with swearing, flying Gnomes.

* * *

><p>Ron sipped at his mug of hot cocoa and narrowed his eyes at his best friend sitting opposite from him in front of the fire. The Gnome dressed as a rather ugly angel grunted from atop the Christmas tree, courtesy of Fred and George once they too had received their dose of vicious Gnome biting. The redhead took another sip from his mug savouring the taste and shifted his weight on the sofa; Harry was fidgeting a bit too much for his liking, and he was baring his fangs more than he would've liked. Ron scratched his nose, Harry had green eyes yes, and he hadn't seen them glow before, not unless you counted… Ron gripped his wand, he hated the fact that he couldn't even trust his best friend but right now, he glanced out of the living room window- right now it was a full moon and Ron had a bad feeling about this as he stared into the depths of his mug.<p>

The redhead looked up as his Dad came in with his own mug of steaming cocoa and began searching for yesterday's copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry also had looked up and he was picking at one fang agitatedly with his thumbnail, so hard that he had shredded the nail and the tip of the digit was bleeding slightly.

"Dad…"

Ron hated how Harry's head snapped over in his direction at the sound of his voice, the way his acid green and eerie gaze locking onto him, glowing sinisterly in the mild firelight, a log crackled and snapped loudly. Ron turned away from the flames and his scrutiny of the collecting white ash and swore he saw those lips curve up into a teeny smile, pointed fangs glinting. Swallowing Ron motioned his father to come over, Arthur puzzled came to him. Ron lowered his voice a fraction, but he had a feeling Harry's enhanced hearing would pick up on their conversation.

"Ron?"

"Dad… Harry's getting fidgety, I mean, he's getting… he wants something, he wants to go hunting and I have bad feeling about this."

"Ah,"

"I recall Hermione saying something about putting him under a body bind when he gets like this. The problem is she's never done it and I don't know if he will counter it and…"

Ron restrained himself from placing a hand over the fading puncture scars on his neck, lest he offend or even worse provoke his best friend. Arthur was sympathetic, ruffling his son's bright hair he whispered as he set down his drink carefully:

"Wand at the ready Ron, I don't know either but Harry came to me earlier and told me all of this exactly. I think… it's time to restrain him."

They both looked over to the raven, there was a strange fire in his eyes, burning emerald flame and his lips drawn back in a snarl- the kind a hunting dog would have on his face when picking up the scent of prey. He was gripping the edge of his seat so hard that the seams were breaking under his fingers. Arthur flicked his wand, a non-verbal _petrificus totalus_ zoomed towards the half vampire. It was blocked and Harry slowly turned his head, it was creepy and he stood slowly, Ron set his mug aside and drew his own wand, ready to back his father up. Harry growled and Ron watched as his father lowered his wand a fraction.

"Harry, calm down, we aren't going to hurt you."

Harry jerked his head and the snarl reappeared on his dark handsome features. Arthur tried again, sliding his wand up into his robe sleeve to hide it. His voice was false and cheery and Ron thought his Dad was overdoing it.

"Harry, we won't hurt you, it's okay, just calm down and everyone can be happy."

There was tense silence and the fire in the hearth snapped and hissed through the white noise of silence; Ron hid his wand behind his back, his grip tight on it. The Gnome squirmed upon the top of the tree, helpless by the sticking charm that held it fast, Ron actually felt sorry for the creature- it knew what Harry was and it was scared shitless. Harry was growling now and it was growing in volume, his eyes narrowed- blazing emerald slits- as he backed away cautiously before pacing in agitation. Arthur tried to restrain the Gryffindor again but the body bind spell was once again flicked aside. Ron stood next to his father feeling nervous, Harry was getting increasingly aggravated, he could see it, the raven was spitting quietly, a bit like an angry cat.

"Harry…"

Snap.

Ron froze paralyzed with fear as the emerald eyed teen lunged at **him**, not his father but he, Ron. There was a bang, some smoke and Ron waved it away to see his father wrestling with the half vampire on the floor, Ron didn't want to use his wand, it was a moving target and he could potentially hit his Dad. Throwing his wand aside Ron by pure instinct joined in, wrenching his father away from the livid wild animal Harry had become. Gritting his teeth Ron shouldered the beast away and Arthur scrambled to his feet, his glasses askew, fumbling for his wand. Ron grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, pushing him away as he became the new target. Harry however was much stronger and with one hand pinned the redhead down by slamming him by his neck into the ground. Winded, choking Ron struggled weakly as he tried to catch his breath. Harry snarled, his green eyes shining with malice and amusement, increased the pressure. Ron closed his eyes- he was going to get strangled to death by his first ever best friend.

Strangely enough the thought didn't sound too bad to him, Ron wheezed as he fought for breath.

There was another terrifying series of explosive bangs and Harry keeled over, two ugly and fierce hex marks blazed across his chest, where the material of his shirt had burned away. Gasping and retching Ron looked over to the doorway of the living room, standing there stood his mother Molly and his sister Ginny their wands out, both of the tips still smoking slightly. Ron then noticed his Mum was trying hard not to cry and Ginny had a set determination across her features but he could tell she too was trying hard not to either. He groaned as the twins and Charlie also appeared at the doorway and with cries of shock they were across the room, hauling the half vampire off of him.

"Ron..? Ron?"

George was slapping his face a little to get him to come to and Ron gazed up at him as he tried to get his breathing in sync again- adrenalin speeding through his veins.

"Harry didn't… Harry didn't mean to."

Ron whispered, he turned his head over to the slumped and wretched form of the brave Gryffindor- he smiled weakly, it wasn't Harry's fault, it was the vampire in him and Ron knew he was scared of the vampire- not Harry. Sitting up gingerly with the help of Fred he watched with the rest of his family as the raven slowly came to, Molly, Charlie and Ginny cautiously stood a few feet away, their wands pointing at him. Harry sat up and groaned, one hand rubbing his forehead, he then shocked all the Weasleys' by looking up at them for a split second, a steady trickle of tears flowing down his face. He looked away quickly, sniffling he mumbled something.

"What was that dear?"

Molly's voice was shaking.

"Draco."

Harry said quietly, still not looking at them. Molly looked at Ginny and then at Ron who closed his eyes. Harry curled up in on himself and shook a little. Ron could feel Harry looking over at him.

"I didn't want to. I don't want to hurt you. Where's Draco? Ron…? Where's Draco?"

Harry whimpered and Ron opened his eyes, it was so sad and so pathetic. With a sob Molly sheathed her wand and pulled the raven into a hug. Ron looked up into the identical faces of the twins and Ginny and then at Charlie who was patting their father on the back as he shakily sipped at his cocoa- spilling more of it down himself than actually drinking any.

And they sat like that for a moment, all silent on the hearth in front of the fire, Molly rocking gently back and forth, stroking through his messy black hair soothingly as Harry cried silently into her shoulder.

Ron opened his mouth to tell Harry where Draco was but thought better of it and didn't say anything. Harry then looked up at Molly, Ron thought he looked so small, like a child all over again, just a boy. His voice was cracked, quiet and husky after crying so much.

"Merry Christmas Mum."

It was heartbreaking.

Molly cried openly, tears staining her once rosy now pale cheeks and hugged him tightly to her ample bosom.

"Merry Christmas dear…"


	25. Return

The next few days had been very sombre and very quiet, only Fred and George seemed to be making an effort to make the last of Christmas jolly and happy- Harry had holed himself up in Percy's old room for those few days and hadn't come out let alone speak to any of them. He hated the fact he had lost control around Ron again, but he hated the fact that he had in his home in front of nearly all the Weasley's. Harry gingerly touched the hex burns across his chest, he hadn't allowed Molly in at all to heal them, he deserved them and they would serve as a brutal reminder that he could never ever be normal. He hated Bellatrix Lestrange with passion- he hated her as much as Voldemort and he wouldn't rest until she died- he knew Hermione knew and he knew Molly knew and both of them hated her just as much for what they had done to him.

A soft knock on the door and Harry wasn't fast enough to cast a sticking charm, Ginny walked in. Harry opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head.

"It's okay. So stop beating yourself up over it Harry."

Harry stared at her. The red haired girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair and glanced out of the window for a split second. Deciding on what she could say. Harry didn't avert his gaze.

"It's not okay Ginny. It's not, Ron's now got an avid fear of me and… look I don't think I should be here anymore, I've intruded long enough and I've caused you all a great deal of trouble."

Ginny crossed her arms her expression set reaching forwards she smacked him hard, Harry didn't flinch, but it still hurt like a bitch, he frowned lightly. Ginny had crossed her arms again and looked back over her shoulder and nodded. Ron shuffled into the room and Ginny turned back to Harry her brown eyes conceding.

"Both of you have been locking yourselves up in your respective rooms for days. You both won't even get a grip and talk to each other, Ron isn't scared of you and Harry you're just being difficult. I'll leave you to it."

With that the youngest Weasley left the room, her footsteps echoing in the empty stairway; Ron looked a fright, his fiery hair a mess and terrible dark bruises circling his throat like a crude tattooed necklace. Harry clasped his hands in front of him and waited, Ron took a deep breath, and it rattled, wheezing a little through his damaged throat.

"It's not your fault, its okay Harry. I don't know what it's like to have what you have but we just want to help you. I as your best mate want to help you."

Harry could tell that it had taken a huge effort for Ron to come down and speak to him, his voice was cracked and weedy from the distortion the strangulation had done to him. Harry met his blue eyes and they were kind. Harry inhaled deeply a few times through his nose to calm himself, but he had to accept Ron's kindness, he… Harry didn't know how to describe it. They two stared at each other awkwardly; the silence was broken by running footsteps, crashing up the stairs and in flew Hermione. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon came fluttering after her in excited hoots. Panting and wheezing she straightened and shook the scroll of parchment (a letter, possibly from Ginny) in front of them.

"Just… got… here!"

She ground out as she tried to catch her breath, her bushy hair was everywhere and Ron was now staring at her instead. Harry waited patiently. Finally Hermione straightened and composed herself.

"I heard what happened, Ginny sent me this letter and I came as quickly as I could. So, tell me you two what are you going to do about it?"

Ron scratched his head as he thought. He then extended a hand to Harry who cocked his head to one side. Hermione shifted her weight from one leg to the other, crumpling the letter slightly- Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his temple, he tickled her beak affectionately. Pigwidgeon however was batted away by Ron as if he were an irksome fly. Put out the tiny little grey owl went to the window sill and sulked, sending his master every so often a glare. Ron finally found words:

"Shake on it?"

The redhead whispered, his voice really was strange and Hermione frowned at the sound of it. Harry shook his head and Ron blinked. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it. As Ron withdrew his hand Harry suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the wrist and in a single motion, pulled the Weasley into a hug.

* * *

><p>It was two days left until the new school term started and the atmosphere in the Burrow had lightened a great deal since both Ron and Harry had come down to breakfast together chatting like nothing had ever happened. Harry sat on Ron's bed nibbling on a piece of leftover fudge from Christmas- Lupin had come and gone after examining him and giving him a few more words of wisdom. Hermione was flicking furiously through a textbook and Ron was trying to win Pigwidgeon over with his favourite owl treats- Pig had never forgiven Ron for rejecting him in Percy's room the other day.<p>

"Come on Pig! Big juicy owl treats! So sticky and delicious!"

The youngest Weasley son waved one tantalisingly in front of the teeny owl, but he pointedly stuck his little beak up in the air and ignored him. Harry noted Ron's voice was now more or less normal again. Sighing Ron looked over to his two friends. Harry tried hard not to smile but Ron caught it and threw a pillow at him. Pig ruffled his feathers indignantly the image was of a rather puffed up pin cushion- Hermione stifled a giggle lest Pigwidgeon hail war upon her as well.

"Why won't you help me Harry?"

"Because that is your own personal issue and I cannot interfere in such a beautiful relationship. Well I mean, your relationship with Pig is something I can't help you with. It's your own fault you know."

"What, beautiful! Oh sod off! Pig please? Seriously how could you resist these treats?"

Harry laughed softly and went back to watching the teeny ink Draco dot on the Marauder's Map; Hermione peered over his shoulder and shut her book with a resounding snap. Harry jumped and both watched as Draco melted out of existence on the map. Frowning Harry knew Hermione had seen it too, the way her breath caught in her throat told him.

"The map never lies…"

Hermione whispered, in the background Ron was still trying to win his feathery friend back. The clever witch pondered on the idea and scrutinised the map with intelligence, Harry sat back and watched her; she then snapped her fingers. This caught Ron's attention and he scrambled over to sit next to them. Pigwidgeon now more infuriated that his master had chosen a piece of ratty parchment over him and was ignoring him _again_, hooted shrilly and flew up to the ceiling beams of the redhead's room to perch grumpily.

"Harry, Malfoy's been going into the Room of Requirement!"

"It's unplottable or something right?"

Ron said straining his neck a little to see the open map, mildly surprised and impressed Hermione nodded. The bruise marks round Ron's neck were nothing more than a few blemishes, thanks to Molly's care. Harry flipped a page of the map and looked to Hermione. She smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair affectionately, Ron grumbled slightly and the bushy haired girl relented and patted him on the head as well.

"There's your answer Harry, the Room of Requirement! I think either it's unplottable as Ron said or the makers didn't know it existed at the time and missed it."

Harry then thought back to his encounters with Draco Malfoy- all of them had included the blonde looking incredibly ruffled- as if blown about by strong magic.

"You don't think he's working on some kind of weapon for Voldemort do you? Just like he thought Dumbledore was, when we had the DA?"

Both predictably flinched and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them. He watched his two best friends turn the idea over in their minds, Ron spoke first stroking an imaginary beard. Pigwidgeon was still sulking above their heads; he let out a soft chirrup to notify them all that he was still here. But he was ignored.

"Nah, he's just being Malfoy, being a git, having some alone time to think over all the horrible stuff he's done."

Hermione's response was a bit more feasible and less judgmental; tucking a lock of curly brown chestnut hair behind her ear she took the map gently from Harry and stared down at it. Tracing the pathways of the halls she knew so well with her index finger.

"I don't believe he's a Death Eater Harry… But from what we saw from when we followed him in Knockturn alley… before… before your problem Harry… Maybe he is doing something…"

"Furniture?"

Ron piped up, he too was now thinking hard, Harry grit his teeth, yes his_ turning_ was still a painfully sore subject for him. The emerald eyed teen remembered with Ron and Hermione following the ice blonde to Borgin and Burkes and watching him examine a cupboard of some kind. Once again Hermione got it.

"He was looking at a cabinet sort of object wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"If it's Knockturn Alley then it means it was dark magic, wait."

The two boys watched in mild amusement and exasperation as the bibliophile scooted over to Ron's bedside to pluck '_History of Magic- Magic of the Recent Kind_.' by Bathilda Bagshot off of the top. Speeding through the pages Hermione stopped on a section that was dedicated to Voldemort's rising and how the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix tried to fight him the first time.

"Vanishing Cabinets were often used by those escaping You-Know-Who! Dark magic! Yes Harry this is your answer!"

Harry hadn't felt this happy in a long time; finally he had a breakthrough of what Draco might be doing. His heart fell at the thought of Draco doing whatever it was with the cabinet was to help Voldemort. Ron was gaping at Hermione and she gave him a pitying look and reached over to close his mouth, it just fell open again, Hermione giggled.

"Ron, close your mouth, you look a bit gormless."

Shaking himself Ron did so, he was still stunned, Harry knew he himself was too, but there was one thing that didn't make sense, Draco had never bought the cabinet from Borgin and Burkes. Something with dark magic would've never made it past Filch's probity probes. Unless the Slytherin had somehow sneaked the cabinet in, just like that cursed necklace. The door to Ron's room creaked opened and Fred popped his head through, George's also appeared a split second after and Harry had it.

"Mum wants you lot down now to set the table!"

Fred grinned and George waved them goodbye and together with a startling whip crack they apparated downstairs. Ron threw himself onto his bed groaning and Pig twittered and fluffed out his chest feathers- sounding rather smug. Harry felt a huge smile blooming across his face and Ron noticed it first, tilting his head to one side the redhead silently questioned Harry. Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair- he winced a little as he felt a few knots in the messy jet black mass. He faced his best friend with a grin.

"Twins."

"What?"

"Twins, the vanishing cabinet has a twin. The one in Borgin and Burkes has…"

"Another one in Hogwarts."

Hermione finished his sentence. The three looked at each other and Ron burst out laughing, he rolled about his bed clutching his sides.

"I guess the little ferret is homesick and wants to take a shortcut home without anyone knowing his weakness! Ha, I always knew he was Mama's boy!"

Hermione smiled thinly at this and stood up dusting off her jeans and shivering a little in her thick woolly cardigan. Harry felt his own quirking at his lips but it wasn't that funny, Draco Malfoy had a mission. A mission from Voldemort, to kill Dumbledore and these Vanishing Cabinets were going to help him do it.

Maybe that was how Draco got the necklace into Hogwarts.

Harry bit his lower lip.

He missed Draco a great deal. He looked out of the window at the gorgeous darkening twilight dusk sky, snow was falling lazily.

School was starting soon.

* * *

><p>Harry grimaced along with Neville and Ron at the pile of homework that sat before them. The holidays had ended and their teachers had been ruthless and merciless in the amount of homework and <strong>essays<strong> they had been given to do. Snape was particularly nasty, perhaps the cold weather got to him. The trio looked up as Dean and Seamus plopped down beside them and they too stared at the mountain of books. Seamus broke the ice first.

"Right. So who wants to go first?"

They all shook their heads; Hermione just then strode past with her own set and without glancing tossed a book at Ron who caught it with an 'oof'. The boys watched the clever brunette witch settle in her own chair by the fire and begin her essays. Her quill scratching away rapidly, faint pauses in between as she thought of her next sentence, the handsome eagle feather was a blur as she continued. Ron looked down at the textbook on his lap and whined.

"She's so mean to me."

"Nah, I think she's got her eye on you Ron."

Seamus grinned and shared a secretive smile with Dean who snorted and tried to pass it off as a cough. Ron raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Neville shot Harry an amused look.

"What do you mean she has an eye on me?"

"Oh you'll figure it out one day Ron. You'll see."

"You guys…"

Ron mumbled as he looked at the cover of the book again with mounting dislike- Potions. Potions was a subject Ron didn't actually have to take but since McGonagall; was in Ron's opinion an old sadistic hag who took free periods away from 6th formers… Harry sighed and reached out the pluck his Charms spells book grade 6 from the pile and flipped it open to _advanced levitation_. This served as a cue for all of them to begin- Seamus and Dean disappeared behind a Transfiguration tome whereas Neville studied the pages of his Herbology text carefully with huge intensity. Harry scratched his head it was finally the long awaited Quidditch season, first game of the year Gryffindor versus Slytherin was this Friday. He tried to concentrate on his homework, with a growl of irritation he snapped the book shut.

"I can't do this. Who wants to throw a Quaffle around?"

He was met with hearty cheers; Harry sent Hermione an apologetic look as they all jubilantly crammed out of the porthole to grab their broomsticks. He could hear her tutting and rolling her eyes as the left with excited chatter.

Harry knew he and the boys were going to get an earful once they returned to Gryffindor Tower but really, Quidditch was serious business, procrastinate now and work until the last minute later. Ron whooped in front of him and raced Neville down the stairs.

They were going to wipe the floor with Slytherin during the match.


	26. Tease

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder consolingly as the redhead gulped at his toast. Seamus was decked out in all the gold and scarlet glory and pride and he grinned as he squirted tomato ketchup onto his hash browns.

"Making faces at it won't help you eat it Ron."

"I can't."

Harry knew how his best friend felt, the nerves of the first ever game was… terrifying. McLaggen was nowhere to be seen and Harry had a shrewd feeling he was sulking somewhere. The emerald eyed teen glanced over to the silver and green house- ah.

Draco Malfoy was playing today- Quidditch robes of pure silver and dark forest green. Harry prayed he wouldn't cause a scene, especially after such isolation from the blonde. Harry also hoped he could end the game before he got a bit too distracted. Ron swallowed heavily again and took a tentative bite of breakfast. Neville and Luna in her strange lion head hat cheered ("See it's not so bad!"). People soon began to drift out of the Great Hall the excitement of Quidditch buzzing through each student and teacher's veins and Harry gave Demelza and Ginny the thumbs up.

Time to go thrash some snakes.

* * *

><p>Harry averted his eyes as Draco strode out of the hall, the robes billowing out impressively behind him, even when walking, Draco could make it look good. Ginny snapped her fingers next to his ear and cleared her throat; she raised an eyebrow at the raven captain. Sheepish that he'd been caught ogling the blonde he followed the rest of the Gryffindor team out.<p>

Draco took a deep breath, he didn't know why but this was routine, every time Slytherin faced Gryffindor in Quidditch- against Potter, Draco would try calming himself down.

'_This time I'll win.'_

He shifted from foot to foot and gripped his dark and silver Nimbus 2001 firmly; he waited for the gates of the pitch to open up so they could begin, behind him Crabbe and Goyle (beaters) were being idiots. Turning round the blonde hissed at them to quit fooling round before they knocked each other out. The gates creaked and slowly trundled upwards, revealing a cold icy slate sky and the roar of the crowds, chants for both Slytherin and Gryffindor piercing the frosty air. Nodding to his team they mounted their brooms and kicked off to thunderous approval from the emerald clad half of the pitch, likewise the wave of gold and scarlet rose as Gryffindor came to meet them. Madam Hooch stood in the centre of the pitch ten feet below them.

"You lot, are notorious for dirty play when faced with each other. I want it as clean as can be. I don't want to be giving out penalties and sending the victim to the Hospital Wing. On my whistle. 3… 2…"

The shrill sound cut over the crowd and the game had begun. Madam Hooch shot up into the sky as did the two bludgers and the golden snitch.

"And Gryffindor in possession! Weasley with the Quaffle and haring down the pitch, look at her go!"

Draco could've thrown himself off of his broom; it was that McMillan boy commentating. Deciding to take out his bad mood on the Gryffindor chasers the blonde nodded to Crabbe who thwacked a bludger at Ginny- it just missed to the boos of the Slytherins and the screams of the Gryffindors. Ginny however lost the Quaffle to a Slytherin chaser in her shock. Draco watched in satisfaction before returning to scrutinise the pitch for the snitch. He sight fell upon Potter who happened to be hovering a few feet above and away from him. The steel eyed male couldn't explain it as his heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest- he bit his lip hoping he wouldn't blush.

"Now its Weasley's first time on the team, new keeper I heard- I hope Potter really let him in on skill alone rather than the fact that they're mates."

Boos from the Gryffindors as the snooty Hufflepuff spoke- Ron was trembling as Slytherin approached, Draco watched Harry instead- the raven was tense, his green eyes sharply focused on his best friend, Draco could see him urging the Weasley to save it. He did and scarlet and gold roared out with approval, Luna's hat amongst the din. Draco found he rather liked the little triumphant smile upon the half vampires' face. A flicker of gold, turning swiftly Draco began to chase it, knowing Potter was hot on his heels.

Harry caught Draco out of the corner of his eye start to chase something; sure enough he picked out the little fluttering snitch. Wheeling about Harry streaked after the blonde- cheers from the crowd as Gryffindor scored. A bludger whizzed his way, rolling over to avoid it Harry cursed as he lost the snitch. However he was in luck as Draco also seemed to have lost it as well, McMillan was now finding fault in the way Demelza's grip on her broom was wrong. Harry grinned as Ginny scored again for Gryffindor- shutting up the Hufflepuff effectively.

Gryffindor: 20 Slytherin: 0

* * *

><p>Harry laughed jubilantly as he held the snitch aloft, many congratulations had been bestowed upon him but the most towards Ron for getting over his terrible nerves syndrome and proving to Hogwarts that he was worthy of the title of the Gryffindor Keeper. His last save had been particularly brilliant and Harry ruffled the redhead's windswept hair excitedly. The last score had been Gryffindor: 190 and Slytherin: 10. Harry was proud that Ron had only let in one Quaffle but the rest none. Motioning that they should get cleaned up Harry picked up his Firebolt and fell into step with the Weasley.<p>

The Gryffindor team sang their victory the whole way back to the changing rooms, jubilant that the start of the season had been so great for them. After saying goodbye to Demelza and Ginny the boys traipsed into the male showers and began stripping- chatting and enthusiastically enacting the highlights of the game such as Ron's many saves and Demelza's heart stopping dive in order to dodge two bludgers.

* * *

><p>Harry ran his hands through his sudsy hair, lathering the bubbles thoughtfully. This time Draco had been quite determined to beat him, in fact Harry knew that if that bludger from Crabbe hadn't come their way Draco would've caught the snitch. But that bludger had come and at the last moment Draco had been forced to pull out less he take the angry thing to the face. Harry knew if he had that choice, he too would've avoided. A bludger to the arm was nothing but to the face could prove to be problem.<p>

National Quidditch players had actually died from bludgers to the face. Fortunately those who did survive usually had severe memory loss after as well as permanent damage to their face. Harry remembered reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ and something on bludgers about their magic causing the amnesia. Shaking himself the Gryffindor seeker washed the shampoo out of his hair. He toed the pine scented bar of soap on the floor- a habit he had picked up from long ago. Just as he was finishing up he heard footsteps and he jerked round as the shower curtain was whisked aside.

Awkward silence.

Harry started and stared like a deer in headlights as he came face to face with a still muddy and sweaty Draco Malfoy who was still clad in his Quidditch robes. Oh hell… Draco likewise had a scandalised expression plastered across his noble features, a faint blush suddenly darkened as he realised who he had just attempted to get in the shower with. Harry finally found his voice.

"Often share showers Malfoy? I didn't think you were the kind to be _social_ in the nude."

Harry mentally smacked himself, but he couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face. Of all the things he could've said it HAD to sound sleazy didn't it? Draco's pale skin flushed an even darker shade as he stuttered out what could've been an apology or an insult. Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times and then pulled a winner, his steel grey eyes flashing as he hissed at the Gryffindor.

"I'll have you know Potter that this is my usual cubicle. You just happen to be in the way."

Harry crossed his arms, normally he would've covered himself up by now, but since it was Draco… Harry felt his smirk widen. It was so much fun toying with his blonde rival, he was just so brilliant to taunt and… Harry shook his head to clear the unwanted imagery.

"What so regardless of whether a person is in here or not, you just march straight in?"

"Correct. If someone happens to be in my cubicle when I wish to use it they naturally either step aside but if they're morons like you then I'll just have to cleanse the area of them."

Harry tilted his head to one side and beckoned with one hand. Draco blinked and quickly looked away from the raven's neither regions. He still had a tell tale blush on his face.

"Well I'm unarmed and at your mercy Draco."

Harry enjoyed the Slytherin's expression as it if possible twisted between a look of utmost horror and want. Spluttering Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry threateningly.

"Because I am a nice person Potter I'll give you twenty seconds to remove your being from this area. If you fail to do so-"

Draco growled as he was dragged into the shower cubicle, he gasped as he was pulled under the hot warming spray against the Gryffindor. He opened his mouth to speak but a hand covered it, he struggled as Harry hissed at him to be quiet.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy."

More footsteps and Draco shivered. A familiar voice called out over the rushing sound of the water, that Weasley.

"Harry? You done yet?"

"Not yet Ron, go on ahead, I'll catch you at dinner."

"Er okay mate, I thought I heard voices so I came to check if you were alright."

Draco struggled again, Harry tightened his grip and responded that he was fine, with a grunt of acceptance the redhead walked away. The changing room door creaked and shut with a soft click. Harry relinquished his hold on the angry blonde Slytherin who rounded upon the raven half vampire, his mercury silver eyes blazing.

"What the bloody hell Potter?"

"Did you want him to catch us together?"

"There's nothing to catch us at you imbecile!"

Harry motioned to himself then at Draco's sopping wet robes.

"Yeah as if seeing his best mate and his…"

Harry caught himself, he was about to say 'his worst enemy' but that was Voldemort and Harry had never really seen Draco as his enemy before, rival yes but he didn't see the blonde aristocrat as an actual threat. Draco also noticed this and raised a fine silvery blonde eyebrow.

"And his? What am I to you Potter?"

"Look it wouldn't be normal to see me and you talking together especially when I'm naked and you… It would just have been really awkward."

Draco sniffed haughtily as Harry successfully evaded his question he eyed the Gryffindor warily.

"You didn't have to grab me in such a rough manner you know."

Harry chuckled, Draco looked away scowling. Yes Harry thought in amusement, all his fears had now been washed away, Draco was here and there was nothing to worry about.

"Did the princess not enjoy the _rough_ treatment?"

Draco flipped him off still scowling, Harry snorted and reached out to poke the pale teen's cheek. His hand was slapped away in a surprisingly girlish manner. Draco seethed at him.

"Relax."

Harry scoffed and turned back to pick up his soap which was currently swirling in the plug hole. He heard the Malfoy stiffen as he did so, he glanced back over his shoulder true to his prediction Draco was trying very hard to not stare at his arse.

"See something you like Draco?"

"You wish."

The blonde retorted, he then proceeded to stare at the tiled stone wall blankly his expression ruffled. Harry felt a feral grin spread across his face, standing up straight he pinned the blonde to the wall, Draco yelped as he felt calloused hands fumbling and unbuckling his Quidditch robes.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you naked."

Draco felt his cheeks flame at the succinct remark and vainly tried to cover himself up as invading hands violated his space and stripped him down. And Merlin's left buttock that it didn't feel good. Draco gritted his teeth as the Gryffindor seeker dropped to his knees his face directly in front of his very interested crotch. Harry looked up at him, Draco stared down into those emerald depths, completely and utterly under whatever spell the raven had cast over him.

Running a finger down the length Harry hummed in amusement, Draco resisted the urge to moan. The raven repeated the action gently. Draco felt his breathing turn erratic wanting nothing more than the Gryffindor to continue. But he wouldn't beg. However Harry seemed to have other ideas.

Fucking tease.

"I'll see you around Draco."

Harry purred and with that got to his feet and walked out of the shower whistling merrily. Draco slumped against the warm stone of the shower cubicle, he glowered at the half open curtain, cursing the damned boy-who-lived.

Fucking tease.


End file.
